New Beginnings
by OhYeahCabana
Summary: Mia Walker rose quickly to the main roster, some people were happy about this, others were not. Follow Mia as she makes friends, enemies, falls in love and the general madness that comes with being a WWE Diva
1. Nice To Meet You

"Smile, AJ."

"I don't have anything to smile about. I don't want them to break us up. I love working with you."

"I do too, sweetheart but sadly we don't make those decisions. Anyway, it's not like you'll never see me again. We'll see each other all the time."

"But we work so well together and they're breaking us up so soon. Other tag teams get to work together for ages, why not us?" AJ pouted at her friend across the table.

"Because they have other ideas for us. You're Diva's champion now and I'm starting this new storyline soon."

Mia sat at the table with AJ, Kaitlyn, Zack, Mike and Dolph; the close friends she had made since moving up to the main roster after Wrestlemania. She couldn't believe it had been already been a year since she had signed her WWE contract; time just seemed to have flown by.

She was glad she had decided to sign the WWE contract, moving from Ring of Honour to WWE, though not everyone was pleased that she had accepted the offer. Some of her former friends at Ring of Honour felt she was a traitor, though it was more a case of them being jealous that she was achieving her dreams and progressing whilst they had become stagnant in their careers. Her Ex hadn't been happy with her decision either. Though the discovering that he'd been having an affair with Rachel, her friend at Ring of Honour, the decision to leave and get as far away as possible from them had been easy.

She quickly made friends upon her arrival into the WWE world. The first friend she made being Zack who, at the time, had been down at the NXT training facility in Florida for a few days and had shown her around. Her time at NXT had been relatively short, only spending nine months down there before being moved up to the main roster. The higher ups saw her talent and potential and had plans for her already.

Moving up to the main roster the next person she became close with had been the overly hyper AJ, who had actually skipped into the twenty seven year olds life. They had hit it off immediately, both having similar styles and interests. However, there had also been those there who had made it obvious upon her arrival that they were not happy with, what they deemed, her quick rise in the WWE. Many chose to ignore all the years she had worked independent circuits, instead focusing on how she had only spent nine months at NXT and how she quickly made her debut on raw. She sat here now remembering how a few weeks after joining the main roster on the road, she'd become friends with AJ after being called into a meeting with AJ where they were informed they were being put into a storyline together and would become a tag team.

She was happy here; she was doing what she loved, what she'd dreamed about doing since she was seven years old. She'd made some really good friends, not just with most of the other diva's but also with a lot of the superstars, a couple she briefly knew from working the independent circuit.

The WWE universe had also taken well to her and loved the tag team of her and AJ, also known as the High-Flyers. The name came partly from there ambition to be more than a couple of pretty women to look at, they had exceptional talent and the fans knew this; the other part of their name came from their fast paced, high-flying in ring style. They fit so well together as a team, both wearing converse out to the ring. The rest of Mia's ring gear consisted of army green shorts and three quarter length tops.

Her first storyline saw her running out to the ring to help AJ who was being attacked by Layla and Kaitlyn. During her time at NXT when she was feuding with Emma, who in the storyline briefly teamed up with Layla who was returning from a thigh injury, there had been a couple of matches which saw Mia team up with Paige against the two. For her debut onto the main roster creative had decided to continue the feud between her and Layla, thus her reason for running to help AJ. This quickly culminated in AJ and Mia forming an alliance and facing Layla and Kaitlyn several times, as well as others, dominating the WWE.

However, AJ and Mia had been made aware recently that their time as tag partners was coming to an end. A stipulation in a match against the Funkadactals stated that whichever team lost would be forced to break up. Mia and AJ were sad to hear that they were booked to lose but exited for the new storylines that both were being put in. Mia was being put in a storyline Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler, whilst AJ was going to continue with her title run and enter a feud with those on Total Diva's.

"Hello, earth to Mia," Zack waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what was you saying Zack?"

"Do you want another drink?"

Before she had chance to answer everyone's attention was upon someone else.

"Yo, man you never told us you were going to be here tonight?" Zack was yelling across the room as he got up from his seat and started walking towards the person.

"Because unlike you, I'm capable of keeping a secret," The man Zack was talking to replied, a smile on his face.

By this point, AJ had jumped up from her seat, squealing as she ran over to hug the person.

"Punk, you're back! Got any new comics for me?" the petite diva grinned up at him.

Mia who hasn't been able to see the person through everyone else or recognised the man's voice now realised who it was everyone else seemed so happy to see again. CM Punk, the straight edge, pipe bomb wielding phenomena was back. Mia, though she knew who Punk was, had never met him in person, he'd already been at WWE for two years before she got to Ring of Honour and he'd just taken out time after Wrestlemania due to problems with his ankles.

Mia, however, remained in her seat. Unlike them she didn't know him so there was no point getting up. She was happy to stay sat down while the rest of them caught up with him. She figured that now he was back, everyone would be travelling and working together and he was good friends with the same people as her, so they were bound to get to know each other eventually.

"I missed you too Cray-J," Punk replied, smiling, one arm wrapped around the tiny diva holding her up. They'd become good friends ever since working together last year, hence the nickname, a referral to her crazy onscreen persona.

"So have I missed anything good? And no Zack I don't mean which new divas/make-up artists you've tried flirting with."

Zach held a hand to his mouth faking shock at his friends' accusations.

"Punk, it hurts me that you see me in that light. I'm capable of being friends with women." The internet sensation hit back playfully before they hugged it out.

Punk walked over to the table to sit down with the others and this was this when he first noticed the petite honey blonde haired women sitting next to Zack. Had she been there the whole time he thought to himself. He briefly recognised her from watching Raw and Smackdown whilst he had been injured; he'd tried to keep up with what his friends storylines while he'd been away.

"So you were the other half of the High-flyers," It was a statement, he said looking at her as he sat down.

"And you're the straight edge superstar," she replied looking at the tattooed wrestler sat opposite her.

Everyone at the table was watching the two, curious as to how this was going to end. They all knew that Punk was a straight talking, sarcastic type of guy, who rarely had the best first encounters with people. Not everyone understood his sense of humour either. He was no arse kisser, if he had a problem with someone, they would know. However, they also knew that the newest diva was sarcastic and witty and didn't take any crap; she spoke her mind, which had led to many confrontations with others, especially Eva Marie and Jo-Jo.

Punk looked at her, he was surprised to be honest at how she acted, she was different to a lot of the other divas, past and present. She wasn't in awe of him, she showed no sign of flirting with him outrageously and from what he remembered from briefly watching her matches on TV, though he was mostly interested in how his friend AJ was doing, she was talented.

At this point Zach spoke up, "Yeah, Punk this is Mia, my lil ass kicking broski," he said proudly pointing to Mia.

"Right guy I'm going to the gym, whose coming?" Natalya asked them all, standing up from her seat.

AJ, Mia and Dolph all said they would, leaving Punk and the rest to catch up.

The next week passed relatively quickly with the recording of Smackdown on Tuesday, media responsibilities and a few house shows. Punk quickly got into the old routine and enjoyed hanging out with his old friends again, especially his road wife Kofi and internet sensation, Zach, though he found Zach spent quite a bit of time with Mia. If you didn't know they were just good friends it would have been easy to believe they were a couple. Mia and Punk didn't have much interaction. They would hang out as part of the group but that was it and even then they barely spoke to each other.


	2. Fall Out

So, this is my first story on here but I hope you're enjoying it. Let me know what you think

It was Monday and as they sat in the canteen, where they all spent most of their time backstage, Mike was trying to get sort a night out.

"Yo, Dolph. You're up for a few drinks after Raw tonight, yeah?"

"Always. And Kofi will be too."

"Kaitlyn. Untangle yourself from your boyfriend for a minute. You two out with us tonight?"

Kaitlyn momentarily looked up from her spot on Seth's lap. "Sure. Mia, AJ, you two are coming right?"

"Yep. Wouldn't miss the opportunity of watching Ziggles getting drunk." The tiny diva smiled at her ex onscreen boyfriend.

"I'm going to give tonight a miss. I'm not feeling too good."

"Nope, no excuses. You're coming Mia. It's hilarious when you're drunk." Zack laughed at her.

"Glad to know I'm good for something."

"That and when someone gets you on karaoke. So you're coming."

"Do I even have a choice here?"

"No." Zack, Kaitlyn and AJ all spoke up at the same time.

Mia really wasn't feeling well, sat on the curb outside the bar, head in her hands. She was thankful for the cool air that night. She sat wondering why she had agreed to come after Raw feeling as rough as she was. Despite feeling rough all day, the others had insisted she join them. She had agreed but spend the past hour sat there drinking lemonade, talking with Kaitlyn and Mike while the others played pool.

Mia felt bile rising in her throat. She hated being sick. At that moment she heard someone sighing as they walked past. She was not in the mood for this, she felt rough enough as it was. Looking up to see who the arsehole mistaking her for some drunk was, she found herself looking into the olive eyes of CM Punk. Punk himself had been in a bad mood all day and was not in the mood to be looking after drunken people he worked with, especially not the new diva he barely knew.

"Bit early to already be throwing up isn't it? Didn't feel like pacing yourself or drinking water? You know, water's a lot better for you than that stuff."

She looked up at him unimpressed, pissed at his assumption that she was drunk and the condescending tone he spoke to her in. He noticed the look on her face, it pissed him off more. Did she have to be so rude when he was trying to help? She was the one throwing up outside a bar, not him.

"Did you actually want something or were you just planning on being a condescending dickhead all night?"

"You know, Mia, you're the one sat outside a bar being sick from too much alcohol, not me, so don't embarrass yourself further by having a go at me. I've never gotten this appeal of drinking yourself silly for fun."

Mia wasn't having this. How dare he judge her when he barely knew her? She was going to come down on this guy like a ton of bricks. Standing up, which took a lot of effort for her, she really wasn't feeling well, mere feet away from him she let loose on the wrestler.

"You really are a self- righteous dickhead, aren't you? I'm not being sick because I've had too much to drink; I'm chucking my guts up because I feel like crap. I've not had anything to drink. So get your fucking facts right before you start judging other people! Try asking instead of just assuming."

This hit a nerve with the straight edge superstar even more. His brother, who he hadn't spoken to in years, use to call him self-righteous all the time and now here was this women he barely knew calling him the same thing. He moved closer to her, anger pulsing through him. She stood in the same spot, not at all intimidated by the 6'2 superstar.

"Don't ever call me that again!" He hissed.

He went to say something else but she cut in, "Don't start accusing me of being a reckless drunk then. You don't know anything about me. Just because currently you might be an arrogant bastard in the WWE doesn't mean you have to be one outside the ring." She scowled at him.

"You could have fooled me, sweetheart, sat down being sick outside a bar. What a lovely impression you must make on people. Oh, you want to talk about outside the ring? Your plan isn't very original. The get drunk, sleep with someone high up in the business and further your career is a worn out one."

Mia scowled at him. She was fuming now; how fucking dare Punk practically call her a slut?! She'd never been that type of person, never would. "Nice view you have of women there, Punk. No wonder none of your relationships last. Just get lost before I…"

He cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say.

"What, before all 120 pounds of you hits me? Not a good idea for your career sweetheart, but I'd love to see you try." The condescending tone was back.

He was laughing now. Some of the others had come outside now to see what the commotion outside was about, just in time to see the 5'5 diva punch Punk Square in the jaw. Everyone's mouth fell open, punk's eye's widened in shock, partly from the fact she'd actually punched him and not just slapped him but mainly from how much force was behind it. A bruise was already forming. AJ went running over to her best friend but it was too late, Mia was already walking off down the street. Everyone else stood shocked at what they'd just seen. Finally Kofi went over to his good friend who was standing there rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell was that about?" The confused Kofi asked his good friend.

"Nothing, just a small misunderstanding" The straight edge superstar replied.

"Yeah, well the bruise forming on your jaw doesn't say small misunderstanding. What did you say to her?" Zach asked. He'd seen Mia argue with people but never actually hit someone outside the ring.

Punk scowled at his friend, still in a bad mood he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Now it was Kofi's turn to try and find out what had happened.

"Come on, man, what's wrong? You've been in a foul mood all day and now you're taking it out on other people. I mean, come on, what has Mia ever done to you?"

"Oh, so I get punched in the face and you're on her side, nice," Punk scowled at his friend.

"This isn't about sides, Phil, this is about you taking you're problems out on other people."

Punk had had enough of this; he turned and started walking down the road back to his tour bus, leaving the rest of them just standing there. He knew he shouldn't have said what he had to her; she'd just had the misfortune of catching him in an awful mood.

Back at the hotel, Mia lay on the bed; all she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had been ill and at the same time she was fuming from her altercation with Punk. AJ, who had managed to get the full story out of her best friend once she's finally caught up with her, now sat on the bed with her friend.

She's found Mia hitting him pretty funny however she was shocked and mad at Punk for insinuating that her friend was a slut trying to sleep her way to the top. She had never seen someone stand up to Punk like that when he was in one of his moods. Apart from Kofi who usually had a weird way of getting through to Punk most of the time, everyone usually just left him alone. But not Mia, no the latest diva was not going to put up with his bad moods.


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

"I'm fine, AJ, It's the just some bug." Mia found herself telling her friend for the tenth time that day.

"I know you're tough and everything, Mi, but maybe you should just take it easy tonight."

AJ was worried about her friend, she'd fallen asleep not long after they had got back to the hotel and had proceeded to sleep for the next ten hours. Now she was looking very pale as she sat in the locker room in an oversized hoodie.

"I'll be fine, I'll just sneeze on Brie to win the fight," she said smiling at a now laughing AJ.

The fight itself only lasted three minutes, with Mia dominating most of it, eventually taking Brie down with a roundhouse kick to the head. The fight was pre-planned but with Mia's sudden illness, they'd made a few changed beforehand. Instead of her usual finisher, the Miasatrophe, a shooting star press, she'd win the fight with a roundhouse kick.

Backstage she was greeted by AJ and Zack who wanted to make sure she was okay. Zack gave her a massive bear hug, in which she swore she would have stopped breathing if he had he

ld on much longer. After he did finally let her go she went back to the locker room to shower.

A minute after she had left, Punk and Kofi walked down the hall. Punk's jaw was hurting after Mia's punch the night before and a purple bruise adorned it, though he was no longer in a bad mood instead feeling bad about what was happened, especially after Kofi had told him she had been drinking lemonade all night.

He knew he had to apologise, he just wasn't very good at apologising. And how did he go about apologising to a women he barely knew who he's insinuated was sleeping her way to the top? Seeing AJ for the first time since last night, he also knew she wouldn't be happy with him.

"Hey, Cray-j," Punk nervously called out to his friend, hoping she'd still actually want to talk to him after how he had treated her friend last night.

The pint size diva turned to face him, hands on her hips, looking disappointed with him after Mia had filled her in on everything that had happened.

"Well if it isn't Mr I'm going to take my problems out on everyone else and accuse talented people of sleeping their way to the top."

Yep, I deserve that he thought to himself.

"I know. I made a big mistake. Think all 5'2 of you can forgive me?" he asked his friend smiling at her, hoping a joke, like he usually made, about how short she was would help.

"No, Phil, what you did last night was not a mistake; it was downright disrespectful and 100% wrong. God, what the hell got into you?"

She was using his actual name, this wasn't good he thought to himself.

"I know." he looked at the ground, hands in his pockets. "You know I'm not the sort of person to treat women that way. I don't know what came over me. I was in a bad mood and she was there and I just took it out on her. Think you can you forgive me, AJ?" Punk gave her his sweetest, most ridiculous smile.

"I want a red velvet cupcake and a comic for the height joke and you need to do whatever, and I mean whatever, it takes to make things right with Mia. If you don't I will give you a matching bruise on the other side of your face." AJ told her friend as a smile spread across her face.

She never could stay mad at someone that long and she knew that Punk, bar last night, was never disrespectful to women; she remembered his whole thing with Chris Brown. She was a bit worried about what had put him in that mood; she would have to find out later.

Punk now knew they were definitely okay, she was back to joking with him. That was one apology down, next came the hard one.

"AJ, even a man as good looking as I can only pull one bruise off," he replied, a devilish grin on his face.

Zack stepped forward placing an arm on Punk's shoulder, "Bro, who said you were good looking?"

"Zack, need I remind you that CM stands for Chick Magnet?"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Now it was AJ's turn to laugh at her friends.

The following morning, Mia, who was feeling much better was in the gym, unable to sleep she'd headed to the gym and spent the last two hours getting a good work out in. Music blaring through her headphones, as she liked it, she hadn't noticed the others come through the door. She nearly fell of the exercise bike when Mike had come up to her to say hi.

"Shit, you scared the hell out of me." She managed to get out, her breathing heavy from working out and being scared to hell by the arrival of the others, regaining her composure on the bike.

"Sorry." Mike sheepishly replied.

"Hey Mia, we're getting lunch together later, you joining us?" Zack called over to her from the exercise bike he had commandeered.

The others, minus Punk who was oblivious to the plan, decided getting both of them together was the best way to sort things out. Though Punk had been waiting for the opportunity to apologise to Mia, she'd been doing a pretty good job of avoiding him. Today In the hotel gym was the first time the two had been in the same room since their argument.

"Can't today, got an interview and photo shoot with the WWE magazine." She told her friend while getting off the exercise bike.

"Okay, don't forget to tell them how much you love me," he called over to her

"Me too," AJ piped up.

"Yeah, pretty much just tell them how much you love us all and that we're all really cool people." Kaitlyn announced from where she stood, about to start lifting weights.

"So, just turn the whole thing into one big love fest basically?" the British diva replied sarcastically.

"Love fest. I like the sound of that, might have to use that myself." Zack announced making the others laugh.

As she walked out the gym she saw Punk and finally saw the result of her handy work, seeing the bruise on his jaw she had to admit to herself that she really did have a good right hook.

"I can't believe you actually hit him and we missed it."

"I did a pretty good job; I saw the bruise as I left the gym earlier."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Mia sat talking with the Bella twins as she took a break from the interview, the twins also being interviewed by the magazine. Along with the others, Mia had become friends with the twins since their return to the WWE. They had the remarkable ability to absolutely do her head in one minute and then have her laughing the next, hence why she didn't spend all her time with them.

Mia was in the locker room with the girls, getting ready for her match with Kaitlyn at the house show that night in Arizona.

"So, I see you're doing a good job of avoiding Punk." The two toned diva looked at her friend as she put her wrestling boots on.

"I am. So you ready for tonight? Ready to try those new moved we've been working on?"

"Definitely. Now stop changing the subject. Don't you think it's time to talk to Punk?"

"No I don't. I don't have anything to say to him. He's made his thoughts on me perfectly clear."

AJ spoke up next. "Kaitlyn has a point. It's been over a week. Yes, what he said was wrong but he didn't mean It and I've never heard him talk to a woman that way before. Please speak to him."

"Oh, I must be special then." Mia sarcastically replied.

AJ started to give her puppy eyes. "Please, for me?"

"AJ that look doesn't work on me; I'm the master of it."

"The eyes might not work but this does." AJ suddenly grabbed Mia and started tickling her ribs, knowing how ticklish Mia was.

"NOO! Stop it! Kaitlyn help me."

"I said help me, Kaitlyn, not help her."

Kaitlyn and AJ just laughed as they continued to tickle her.

Punk sat on his bus playing his Xbox with Kofi as they drove to the next city after the house show.

"So have you managed to talk to Mia yet?"

"Nope, she's still avoiding me. She'll literally turn and go in another direction if she sees me."

"Maybe get the girls or Zack to talk to her? See if they can get her to at least be in the same room as you for five minutes without hitting or running in running in the opposite direction to you."

"Yeah, maybe. I'll say one thing; the girl's got an excellent right hook on her."

Kofi laughed at this. "Well in the future don't be so disrespectful."

"I won't. I just want to speak to her for two minutes to apologise and then she can do whatever she wants."


	4. A Helpful Phone Call

Thought I'd treat you all to another chapter :)

Hope you all like it so far. Thanks to those who have reviewed, added it to their favourites or are following it.

Punk sat on the phone, unable to sleep as usual, he had decided to call Colt and catch up with him.

"Dude, you basically called her a slut and you wonder why she's avoiding you?"

His friend laughed down the phone at the latest predicament his friend had got himself in, surprised when he first told him that it wasn't something to do with management as usual.

"Not helping. I called you for your help, not so you could laugh at me."

"Dude, first off all don't go around calling people sluts. Secondly, looks like you're going to have to try and talk to her when you're somewhere she can't really run away. Swap seats with AJ on a flight or something."

"Colt, you're a genius!"

"I know. I've been telling you for years"

"Whatever dude, bye." Punk quickly ended the call feeling more confident about apologising to Mia.

Mia sat at the table in the airport waiting for her flight to Florida for Raw that night, on her phone reply to tweets from fans, in her own world when she suddenly realised someone was talking to her. Looking up she saw Punk was standing there, a small smile on his face. She had spent two weeks successfully avoiding him but she had known she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

"I come in peace." Punk held his hands up, "I've been trying to apologise to you but you've done a stellar job of avoiding me. Is it alright if I sit down?"

The whole time he was trying to read her, gage her reaction to him, but she kept an unreadable face. She nodded at him, granting his request to sit at the table with her. He took the seat opposite her.

"I was a massive dickhead last week, even more than I usually am. I was in a bad mood for reasons that had nothing to do with you but I still took my anger out on you. I'm sorry and ashamed for the things I said to you. I'm a jerk most of the time but I swear I don't normally go around speaking to women like that."

Mia watched him as he apologised to her, she could tell by looking at him that he was being sincere. Now was her turn to be an adult and accept the apology.

"We're cool" she smiled at him, "However, you ever say anything like what you did to me again and I won't hesitate in breaking your nose." Punk chuckled at this.

"Deal. Seriously, though, where did you learn to hit like that? It bloody hurt."

She chuckled herself before responding, "I've got two older brothers."

With the apology out the way, they eased into a proper conversation getting to know each other, noting they had things in common; their love of wrestling, certain films and some music. As they sat there talking Punk couldn't help but notice the dimples in her checks every time she smiled, which he found cute.

"No, I've never seen it."

"You've never seen The Shining? How, it's a classic?"

"I just haven't. Don't look at me like that. I've just never got around to it, simple as."

Before Punk had chance to reply, in walked AJ, Natalya and Zack, all of them shocked at seeing the pair sat at the same table talking to each other. As they reached the table, Natalya turned to Zack.

"Zack, do my eyes deceive me? Are Mia and Punk sat at the same table, talking and she's _not_ hurting him?" The Canadian asked in mock surprise.

Mia and Punk both smiled.

"Haha, I finally got her to stop long enough so I could apologise."

The five of them sat at the table talking a little longer, waiting for their flight.

"Why do you two look like you're planning someone's murder?" Punk asked, dropping down into a seat next to Mia.

"Murder? Don't know what you're talking about. How about you AJ?" The air of innocence on Mia's face as she looked at her AJ, not that Punk was fooled.

"No idea, I think Punk here has taken one too many hits to the head."

"Very funny girls. But seriously, what are you two plotting?"

"Considering how many ways I can hurt Eva," Mia replied nonchalantly.

Punk raised an eyebrow, "She still shooting her mouth of then?"

"Oh yeah. To be honest, I think I deserve an award for having not murdered her yet."

AJ laughed at her friend, knowing Mia and Eva hadn't got on since Eva arrived at the training centre in Florida.

"Anyway, I better go find Naomi to go over the match tonight. Bye guys."

Standing at the gorilla ready for her match with Naomi that night, Mia stood talking to Zack and AJ. Hearing the familiar sound of her music

_Ima take back the world_

_Yo you got this girl_

_I'm steppin up my game_

_I'll keep repeating the same_

Running out to the ring, Naomi was already there so the match started straight away.

_Lawler:_ Now the match between these two is going to be an interesting one. It was a match between the Funkadactyls that broke up Mia and AJ.

_Cole: _Yeah and it looks like Mia is still frustrated about that by the way she ran Naomi into the turnbuckle!

They locked up before Mia ran her into the turnbuckle, however Naomi countered with some quick kicks to Mia's mid- section.

_Booker T: _This is wrestling, Cole, not ballet of course it's going to be rough! Naomi can handle herself.

Naomi got back to her feet and went for Mia who moved out of the way, jumping up behind Naomi and wrapping her arms around her stomach. Mia hit a perfect German suplex before going for the pin.

_Cole: _And a kick out at 2!

Naomi gained control of the match for a little; bouncing off the middle rope she grabbed Mia in a front facelock and using all her momentum and span, dropping the Brit on her head with a Tornado DDT.

Naomi went for the pin only for Mia to kick out.

With Naomi on her back on the mat, Mia climbed the turnbuckle, the crowd excited at what they knew was coming. Balancing herself and checking Naomi's placement was right, Mia flew.

_Lawler: _Omg Mia with her finisher the Miatastrophe!

After executing the shooting star press, Mia rolled Naomi up for the pin.

_Cole: _And Mia gets the win!

Walking backstage Mia was met by Punk, Zack and AJ; AJ pulling her into a hug.

"You two had such a good match!"

"Woo! Woo! Woo!" Mia raised her eyebrow at Zack, "My thoughts on your match."

"And this is why we're such good friends, only you could say that about a match." Mia moved to hug Zack.

"Don't I get a hug, Tinks?"

"I don't know, Zack does give really good hugs. I'm not sure I want this one to end," Mia turned in Zack's arms so her back was to his chest as she grinned at Punk.

"You're loss."

"What? No sarcastic answer? You feeling alright Punk?" Zack smirked at his friend.

"Goofball," Mia rolled her eyes at Punk as she stepped out of Zack's embrace to hug Punk quickly.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side, Punk looked down at Mia, "Good match, Tinks."


	5. Assurance

**Another chapter for you guys hope you all like it. **

**Also if anyone who might have been wondering after the last chapter, Mia's theme song is Take Back The World by Little Jackie.**

Sat alone in the canteen of the arena they were filming Smackdown in that night, Mia tried to stop the tears threatening to leave her eyes. The others who were also on Smackdown that night had gone out exploring the city earlier that day but Mia hadn't been in the mood.

Her usual good mood had been ruined that morning when one of the very few people she was still in contact with from Ring of Honour had text her telling her about the recent interview Jacob, her ex, had done. It had been fine, him just talking about current storylines and how happy he was at ROH, until half way through the interviewer asked Jacob his thoughts on Mia being at WWE and how well she was doing.

Jacob had spent the next few minutes talking about how he and Mia had been happy until she started to change, becoming more interested in her career than their relationship and how it was hard to see someone he cared about completely change. It had hit Mia hard. Obviously it was utter bullshit and he had failed to mention his cheating, but it still hurt Mia that the man she had been with for three years could talk about her that way. She was now starting to question herself. Had she neglected him? Had she concentrated too much on herself and not enough on him, on them?

"Hey Tinks, why the sad face?"

"Huh?" Mia hadn't even noticed Punk come in; she was so lost in her thoughts.

"I said why the sad face Tinks?" Mia gave Punk a small smile at his use of her nickname, something he'd continued to call her since Zack had told him about the childhood nickname-stemming from her love of the film Hook.

Since his apology they had been getting on really well and hanging out more often.

"Nothing just lost in my own world. You good?"

"I know the face you pull when you're in your own little world and it isn't that. So the truth this time, Tinks?"

Mia raised an eyebrow at him. "What face? I don't have a face when I'm lost in thought, and stop calling me Tinks."

"Yes you do, it's really cute too. So tell me, what's wrong, Tinks." He smirked at her as he once again called her Tinks.

"It's stupid. I don't know why I'm letting him get to me."

Punk gave Mia a confused look, seeing this she continued. Since becoming friends she had found it easy to talk to Punk.

"My friend sent me a link earlier to an interview my ex has done in which he basically says that I'm only interested in my career and pretty much just ignored him towards the end of our relationship. I don't know, maybe towards the end I was more concentrated on my wrestling."

"I'm guessing by ex you're referring to that asshole from ROH who cheated on you?"

"Yeah but how did you know he cheated on me?"

"I told you, though it doesn't all seem like it, I am paying attention when you and the guys are talking. Tinks, the guy is a jerk. He cheated on you, which says enough about him. Don't start blaming yourself for what he did."

Punk smiled at her and Mia couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Aww who knew you could be so nice?"

"Our secret, Tinks, I have a rep to keep up. But seriously don't let it get to you. Look at it this way, you made it. You're living your dream working for WWE. Your ex, I don't even know his name, so he can't be that good is jealous. Some people will always try to bring you down when you're doing better than them, don't let them."

Mia couldn't help the massive smile on her face at his words, her dimples making an appearance. Seeing her look so happy and knowing it was because of him made Punk feel really good, he in turn smiled back at her. As he sat there he couldn't comprehend how someone could cheat on Mia.

"Seeing as the others are still out, how about we go to my bus and play some video games?"

"Kicking your butt at a few games sounds good!" Mia gave him a devilish grin.

Punk raised an eyebrow at her, "Kick my butt? Someone's feeling cocky today."

"Ha, that coming from the man who calls himself the best in the world!"

"I am!" he replied winking at her, something he did a lot along with his trademark smirk.

"Oh it is so on!"

Sat in Punk's locker room later that day where they were all hanging out, Mia was a little happier now then she had been earlier that day. Punk had just finished wrapping his wrists when a production assistant came knocking on the door to let Punk know it was now time for his part on that nights Smackdown.

Just as he was walking out the door, Mia got up from her seat declaring she was going to get some food.

"Ooh I'll come with you. I am staarving!" Zack elongated the last word as he jumped up from his seat.

"You're always hungry. Anyone else want anything?" Mia looked round the room at AJ, Kaitlyn, Kofi, Mike, Big E and Dolph.

They all nodded apart from Mike, "grab us a bottle of water, please."

Walking back to Punk's locker room carrying a sandwich each and Mike's water, laughing, Mia and Zack almost walked right into Eva and JoJo.

"Whoa sorry."

"Watch where you're going will you," Eva gave Mia a dirty looking before looking at Zack, "Oh, back to Zack now I see. Here was me thinking you were hooking up with Punk."

"That's the problem with you thinking, you tend to make an idiot out of yourself. You see, I'm capable of being friends with guys without sleeping with them."

Zack tried and failed to hide his amusement at Mia's rebuttal.

"Bitch," JoJo muttered under her breath.

"Aww how cute, your little minion's speaking up for you. Now as much as I just _love _standing here talking to you two, we've got to get back to the adults." Mia pointed between herself and Zack before walking around the two divas with Zack following behind her.

After delivering his promo for Summerslam, in which he spoke about his biggest weakness being that he had trusted Paul Heyman before attacking Fandango who had gone out to the ring dancing with Summer Rae, Punk walked back to his locker room. As he walked in, Mia looked up at him from her spot on the small couch in there.

"You were so mean to Faandaango! The man only wanted to dance." They all couldn't help but laugh at how Mia pronounced Fandango's name.

"He'll live," Punk nonchalantly replied, sitting down next to her.


	6. When Do You Think They'll Realise?

**I'm back with another chapter, a long chapter for you. I was really inspired last night and got the next few chapters done so I'll probably treat you to two chapters today. Enjoy :)**

Mia arrived at the building excited, unlike some over wrestlers, she loved meeting with the fans. She loved answering their questions, signing their merchandise and seeing children's faces light up as they got to meet their favourites, and she loved the pictures fans would spent hours drawing. Comic Con wasn't just fun for the fans; it was fun for Mia too.

As she was escorted down the corridor, she saw Sheamus was already there.

"Hey lass, how ya doing?"

"Good, you? I love Comic Con; the fans are so cute sometimes."

"Yeah they are. Well, looks like it's time to go in." Sheamus pointed to behind Mia where an assistant was beckoning them over.

As they entered the room she heard the fans screaming in anticipation for them, a massive smile on her face at all the people there to see her and Sheamus, the excited looks on the young children's face melted her heart. She honestly couldn't understand how some people didn't like this part of the job.

As they sat down behind the table that had been set up for them, she took a quick swig from her water bottle before the questions started.

The Q&A kicked off with the first questions being for Mia.

"Hi Mia, I was just wondering what do you think of your theme music?"

"I like it. I think past and present, there have been worse songs."

The next question was about AJ.

"Hi Mia, do you miss working with AJ after the match against the Funkadactyls?"

Hi, I really do. I love AJ; she's so sweet and adorable. But I'm really proud of her and everything she's doing at the moment."

The next few questions were for Sheamus.

"So Sheamus, big fan. What was it like winning the WWE title?"

"Thanks. It was amazing! As a child, watching WWE it was all about the WWE championship so to me it's the most important championship."

"Hi Sheamus, what made you want to be a wrestler?"

"Hi. Watching Randy Savage as a child, I was like who is this guy? And so I started watching it more and more. It never went away and that's when I knew that it was what I wanted to do."

Mia enjoyed the range of questions she got.

"What would you have done if you weren't a wrestler?"

"Hi, um if I wasn't a wrestler I would have been a ballerina" she smiled while answering.

"Next up was a little boy, who looked nervous until Mia gave him a big smiled which seemed to calm him a little.

"Umm, hi, M-Mia, Sheamus can I have a high five?" the young boy finally mumbled.

"Hi, little man, course you can. Come on up." Her answer made the little boy's face light up as he slowly made his way up to the table to high five the two.

The questions continued, many funny questions which made everyone laugh, many were questions Mia had answered many times in the past but she was happy to be there and answer them again.

"Hi Mia, I'm a big fan. So, in the past Zack Ryder has said that you're like a sister to him, so my question is does he do the whole protective big brother routine when guys chat you up?

Mia laughed before answering, "Yeah, Zack is like a brother to me. CM Punk has his road wife, Kofi, and I have my road brother, Zack. He's so funny and we're always pranking people together but he can protective of me. As for protecting me from guys, he doesn't really have to, I never get chatted up. I think because I'm always hanging with guys like him, Punk and Dolph guys are intimidated to come up." Her reply led to more laughter from the fans and herself.

"Hi, how did you first get into wrestling?"

"Hi. I was seven when I first got into wrestling. One day one of my brothers friends were round and I was curious as to what they were always watching so I went to investigate and do the whole annoying sister routine. So I walked into the living room ready to be annoy them but I got completely distracted by what they were watching, which turned out to be an Undertaker match. I was just so engrossed by his entrance that I never said a word. I just sat down and continued watching with them. They were actually surprised I could be so quiet for so long. After that they let me watch it with them each week and I said that one day I would be in the ring with the Undertaker. I'm still till waiting for my Undertaker moment. So Undertaker, if you see this, let's team up some time."

Mia's response once again elicited a laugh from the crowd.

More questions followed for Sheamus.

"So, Sheamus you've talked about Randy Savage inspiring you. Would you like your own Miss Elizabeth to escort you to the ring?"

Everyone, Mia and Sheamus included, laughed at the question.

"Definitely, I think it would be interesting and fun. I'm not sure who would do it though. What about you Mia?"

"Only if you carry me on your shoulder," she smiled at the Irish wrestler.

"Of course! Let's go run this by Stephanie now."

Again, they all laughed before Mia was asked more questions.

"You've talked about doing ballet when you were younger. Do you think that's helped you with wrestling?"

"Yeah definitely. It's helped so much with my flexibility. And as with ballet, you have to constantly train and practice; you have to be at your fittest."

The next person up, a little girl, no older than six, got an "Aww" reaction from everybody there, Mia included.

"H-hi Mia, you're my favourite. I made a t-shirt for you and drew you a picture." she mumbled out so quietly that Mia barely caught what she had said.

"Hi sweetie, that's so sweet of you. Did you really make a T-shirt for me?" The little girl smiled and nodded in response.

"What's your name, darling?"

The little girl looked up, "Lola"

"Well Lola, want to come up so I can see the T-shirt and picture?"

The little girl looked nervously at her mum first, who quickly passed her the T-shirt before the girl slowly started to make her way up to the table. Mia could see how nervous the little girl looked so quickly stood up and walked around to the front of the table and to the girl, taking her hand and leading her back to the table. Everyone cheered and the little girl's face lit up into a massive smile.

Once they reached the table, Mia grabbed a black sharpie and signed a piece of paper thanking Lola for the t-shirt; Sheamus also signed the paper for her. Once she actually saw the t-shirt, Mia loved it. It was a union jack one which someone had obviously helped the girl writing _Miatastrophe _on it in black. Mia absolutely loved it and put it on over the green vest she was wearing and had a picture taken with the little girl.

Once they were finished they both headed back to the hotel. Mia couldn't wait to show the guys the top and the picture.

Arriving back at the hotel, she went straight to the room she, AJ and Kaitlyn were staying in. Kaitlyn had text her earlier to say most of the guys were there and they were watching some film.

"Hey guys, this cute little girl made me the coolest t-shirt. Look at it." She called out to all of them as she walked into the sitting room area where AJ, Kaitlyn, Punk, Zack and Kofi were all sat on the sofas.

"Aww that's just plain adorable." AJ was first to comment on the clothing as she turned to face Mia.

"Do you think she'd make me one saying 'woo' 'woo'?"

"Sure Zack. The little girl obviously has a business going, let's get her on the phone" Punk piped up from his spot on the sofa he sat on with Kofi.

"Haha, Punk. You're a real comedian." Zack retorted.

"Don't start crying on me now, Zack. I had enough of that after Eve turned on you." Punk grinned at his friend as he reminded him of the storyline with their fried Eve Torres.

Mia who was now stood near the back of the couch Punk was on hit him on the shoulder. "No picking on my friend."

Punk leaned his head back to look up at her. "I thought I was your friend?"

"He's my broski. I prefer to refer to you as the stalker I can't get rid of." she smirked down at Punk.

"That just hurts," Punk held a hand to his heart.

Mia simply shrugged at him before yelping as Punk suddenly pulled her over the sofa so the top half of her body lay across him while he started to tickle her.

Zack, Kofi, AJ and Kaitlyn all looked at each other grinning. They had noticed how close Punk and Mia had become.

Backstage Raw that night Mia couldn't help but laugh at Dolph. He'd been excited ever since finding out about his new storyline, which would later involve Mia. Similar to Punk, he regularly voiced his issues over management and how someone like Randy Orton was constantly backed despite regularly breaking the Wellness policy. This tended to get Dolph into trouble. However it seemed that he was now getting back on track; he still dreamed of being WWE champion, he knew that though some parts were still being worked out this was going to be a big storyline.

"Breath Ziggles," AJ rested a hand on her former on screen boyfriends arm.

"I know I'm just pumped. This might finally be my chance."

"And you deserve it; I'm proud of you." AJ smiled up at him.

"If all else fails, you could always become a cheerleader again." Punk smirked as he joined the others.

Mia laughed, "Did you keep the outfit?"

"No. That got burned."

"Damn it, we could have dressed Mike up!" Mia looked disappointed.

"Now that's evil Tinks, I love it!" Punk grinned at the Brit diva.

At that moment a production assistant came and told Dolph he was now needed to film a backstage segment with Brad Maddox that would be shown later that night.

The camera zoomed in on Brad as he walked backstage, Dolph stopping him.

"Mr Maddox, I would like to personally congratulate you, you're doing amazing as GM of Raw. Now, if you need _anything_, I'm your man," Dolph flashed the latest GM his Hollywood smile.

"Thank you Dolph. I'll remember that." The GM turned to walk off before turning back around to face Dolph.

"Saying that, there is something you can help me with."

"Glad I can be of assistance. What can the Show Off do for you?"

Brad motioned for Dolph to come closer, the camera zooming out as the GM whispered in Dolph's ear; a smirk appearing on the Show-off's face.

"And cut. Great job guys."

Mia was sat next to Punk on the flight. She had spent the last thirty minutes trying to sleep but the Straight Edge superstar had other ideas. He was hyper and wanted someone to talk to. Mia sat there with her eyes closed, attempting once more to sleep. Sleep wasn't coming to her however with punk constantly poking her.

"Ok, I'm awake. Stop poking me." She opened her eyes, turning to stare at him. Punk just grinned at her.

"You are actually a five year old, aren't you?"

"Don't know what you mean?" He continued to grin at her.

Mia raised an eyebrow at him. "God help me on this flight with you."

"You love it really and you know it. Everyone loves travelling with me. Ask Kofi."

Mia snorted at this. "Aww, so deluded." She patted his thigh. Punk began poking her again.

"Stop it. Punk, stop it." Mia grabbed his wrist to stop him, trying and failing to supress the grin threatening to spread across her face as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know you want to laugh," Punk gave her his famous smirk.

"You are actually impossible. I'm going to sleep."

"I've be told that many times. No Mia, don't sleep. I'm bored; you can't leave me alone on this plane, I'll die of boredom."

"I'm not leaving, I'm going to sleep. There's a difference. You'll be fine. If you do die, I'll try to say a few good things about you."

Punk gave her puppy dog eyes. "What if I promise not to bug you?"

"Don't be giving me those eyes, they don't work on me. I'm immune to your charm."

"What eyes? I always look like this. And no one is immune to my charm." He continued with the eyes.

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a goof."

"I think you'll find I'm adorable."

"Wow. Did CM Punk actually just call himself adorable?"

"What? I am and you know it." He winked at her.

"You sounded suspiciously like Zack then."

"It happens to everyone eventually. You hang out with him too long and you start calling everyone bro, listening to awful music or yelling woo."

"I hope you know that by insulting Zack's taste in music you're insulting me too."

"You do listen to some awful music, but you redeem yourself with some of the other stuff you like."

Mia simply smiled at him, Punk returned the smile.

"Aww look at those cute dimples."

Mia blushed at his comment. "Shut up. I do not have dimples."

"You really do. There cute though. I like them."

Mia and Punk continued talking and laughing for most of the flight, in their own little world, before Mia fell asleep on Punk's shoulder. Kaitlyn and AJ who were sat a few rows back, opposite of them found the whole thing adorable.

"When do you think they'll realise?" Kaitlyn asked AJ.

"Knowing how stubborn they are it'll be a while, unless we intervene."

"We may need the Bella's help."

"Oh the twins will love it; you know what they're like. This will be hilarious." A smile spread across AJ's face at the thought of involving the Bella's knowing they were not discreet at this sort of thing.


	7. Gimme

**As promised another chapter :) Hope you all like it **

Mia arrived at the arena in Connecticut with Zack early. After the flight sat next to Punk, she'd had to race to a meeting with creative going over last minute details of the storyline she was going to be starting that night. At the meeting, in which Brad Maddox and Dolph had also been present, they were all told further details of the storyline; a lot was still being planned by creative for further down the line. The WWE Universe had already seen Dolph align himself with Brad Maddox the week before.

It was now time for her first segment with Brad backstage. They both got on well and had earlier gone over the segment, which resulted in a lot of laughter for the pair. The director called action and Mia walked out of the locker room and turned to start walking down the corridor to her match against Kaitlyn when she heard someone calling her name, turning around she saw Brad leaning against the wall a smirk on his face.

"Mia, Mia, sexy Mia."

"Brad." She raised eyebrow an eyebrow at him.

"So, Mia you've been here a while, everything to your liking? Anything I can help with? His eyes visibly roaming up and down her body.

"Brad, my eyes are up here. Now I've got a match to get to. Bye." She turned to walk away from him but he called after her.

"Yes. Good luck with your match, Mia."

"Cut. Good work guys."

As the director and camera man set off, Mia stayed and talked with Brad for a minute.

"Sexy Mia? Real smooth." Mia laughed

"Don't worry, you can call me sexy Brad next time." he replied sarcastically.

"Who said you were sexy, Brad?" Mia teased him.

"Please, everyone knows I'm the sexiest guy in this company."

"Delusional yes; Sexy no."

The GM placed a hand to his chest, pouting, "That's just mean, Mia."

Mia laughed at him "You'll get over it. Right I have to go for my match now. See you later, Sexy." Mia grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Knew you'd come around in the end, Mia, they all do. Good luck. You'll be fab." He called out to her.

Mia reached the gorilla and waited for her music to play. As she heard the familiar words of her entrance music she ran out to the cheers from the crowd, aware they were still digesting what they had just seen on the Titontron.

As she slid into the ring she did her usual routine of standing on all four corners of the ring, fist pumping before jumping down. Kaitlyn was already there waiting for the match to start. On commentary Cole, JBL and King were talking about what had just happened backstage.

_Cole_: Well, Mia definitely seemed confused as to why the GM of Raw was speaking with her.

_King_: Cole that was the GM of Raw flirting with Mia. This could get interesting. It can't hurt Mia having the GM of Raw on her side.

_Cole:_ If you can call that flirting. Mia just looked like she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible, King.

_JBL_: Let me guess Casanova, you could do a better job than him? Well I wonder if it will distract her from the match. It seems that Kaitlyn currently has the upper hand as she clotheslines Mia.

_Col_e: I'm not surprised Kaitlyn has the upper hand, Mia's still probably trying to wrap her head around what just happened backstage.

Mia rolled out of the ring attempting to get away from Kaitlyn for a moment, selling to the crowd all Kaitlyn's moves. Kaitlyn was quick to follow her, chucking her back into the ring.

Regaining some composure, Mia pushed Kaitlyn into the turnbuckle aiming shot after shot to the Hybrid diva's face until the ref pulled her off. Mia pushed Kaitlyn into the middle of the ring before dropkicking her and then going for the pin.

_JBL: _And Kaitlyn kicks out at one.

The rest of the match was quick with Kaitlyn gaining the upper hand again and getting the pin after spearing Mia.

Backstage Mia was greeted by AJ and Punk.

"You guys, that was such a good match!" AJ said hugging them both.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm having kids after that spear."

Kaitlyn gave an innocent shrug as Mia simply laughed.

"Give me a piggyback to the locker room and I might just forgive you." Mia grinned at Kaitlyn before jumping on her back.

"Please, you forgave me the minute I speared you. You're just too lazy to walk back."

"Accurate. Now start walking."

"This calls for a race. AJ get on my back." Punk suddenly declared.

Kaitlyn suddenly grabbed hold of Mia's thighs as she started to run down the hall with Mia on her back, Mia helped onto Kaitlyn tightly sure this was going to end badly but having fun none the less. She could hear Punk and AJ catching up. However before either Kaitlyn or Punk could get any further, Dolph and Big E came round the corner amused at what they were met with.

"Do we even want to know?" Dolph laughed at them.

"Impromptu race. Kaitlyn and I won." Mia answered.

"No you didn't." Punk spoke up.

"We did. Dolph and Big E mean the race is finished now and we got here before you two, so we win." Mia stuck her tongue out at Punk.

"Child." He retorted.

"Arse."

"Douche."

"Loser."

"Enough children. Behave and I'll share the skittles I've got with you." Big E finally silenced the two, much to the amusement of the others. At this time, Kaitlyn and Punk let Mia and AJ down.

"Ooh gimme." Mia stepped forward smiling at Big E her hands out in front of her, grinning up at him like a child.

"Gimme? Really?" Punk looked at Mia amused.

"Yes. Gimme Mr Grammar Slammer," Mia looked over her shoulder at Punk.

Punk just smiled at her before walking forward so he was standing next to her in front of Big E.

"As Tinks said gimme." Punk held out a hand to Big E.

"See, you're learning fast." Mia turned and smiled up at Punk, amused at hearing him say gimme.

"They're in my bag. To the locker room we go."

"Come on, Tinks." Punk said as he suddenly picked Mia up under his arm and carried her to the locker room to the amusement of her and the others.

As they reached the door of the locker room Big E was in with some of the other superstars, Punk put Mia back on her feet and put his hands over her eyes as he stood behind her.

"Don't want you seeing any naked men now."

"Get off; I'm going to fall over if I can't see where I'm going and who says I don't want to see any naked men?"

"You'll be fine. I've got you. AJ, Kaitlyn you might want to cover your eyes. And please Mia, I have my clothes on. Who else could you possibly want to see naked?"

"Oh plenty of people. Now come on, I want skittles."

Inside the locker room it was empty apart from Daniel Bryan and Cody Rhodes who were both amused by the sight of Mia being led in by Punk who was covering her eyes and Dolph and Big E leading AJ and Kaitlyn in.


	8. I've Just Had An Apostrophe

**A massive thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts! I love you all and you're all awesome people :) A special thanks goes to LadyKiller21 for always reviewing :) **

**This chapter is a bit of a filer chapter, not my best. There will be more developments in the next few chapters though.**

Mia sat in her hotel room flicking through the channels, hoping to find something good to watch. She was about to give up when something caught her eye, Hook; her favourite film and it wasn't too far in. She was pretty sure she could recite the whole film on her own. She sat watching it, eating Ben and Jerry's, when there was a knock at the film.

Pausing it, she went to see who it was. She pulled the door open, surprised to see Punk there.

"Want to hang out? I thought we could watch The Shinning. I still can't believe you've never watched it."

"Come in, I'm watching Hook. We can watch The Shining later seeing as you insist I must watch it." She told him, walking back to the couch. Punk followed her. Mia pressed play resuming the film.

Punk couldn't help but smile as he saw Mia's face light up as one of her favourite bits came on.

"Ooh I love this bit."

He laughed as she proceeded to quote the film,

"I've just had an apostrophe."

"I think you mean an epiphany."

He laughed even more when she acted out Smee gesturing his fingers to his head, "Lightning has struck my brain."

"Well, that must hurt."

"Tinks, you are just too adorable some times. Do continue quoting the film," Punk smirked at her.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ridiculed here?"

"As if I'd do that."

"You don't fool me mister. I'm watching you."

"Oh I bet you are, you little perv."

Mia hit his stomach laughing before the two continued to watch the film, Mia resting her head on Punk's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. She felt warm and content snuggled up to him, so much so that she was asleep by the end of the film. He smiled looking down on her sleeping on him before grabbing the controller and watching TV. Before he left a little later he made sure to cover her with a blanket; smiling at her sleeping form.

Mia was in the ring with Kaitlyn helping the Texan with some new moves she wanted to try out while AJ and Punk were sat on some seats talking about general nonsense, when Mia was suddenly distracted by Eva Marie and Jo-Jo.

"See, I told you, that's why we _always_ wear bronzer." The red head was informing the younger diva from across the room, Justin Gabriel having just left.

Mia couldn't help but sigh catching the attention of Eva.

"You got a problem?" Eva started walking over to Mia who was now out of the ring about to take a drink from her water bottle.

Mia looked up from her seat on the ring apron, "Oh, I'm good. Just wondering who you were planning on embarrassing yourself in front of next, after the whole dancing thing with Fandango, but I guess you answered that question just now with Justin. Let me guess, you told him you're actually South African."

The British diva's response elicited a laugh out of Kaitlyn, AJ and Punk. It was no secret that Mia and Eva didn't get on. Eva had made her thoughts on the British Diva being moved up to the main roster well known.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Don't be hatin' on me just cos you're jealous."

Mia couldn't help but snort, "They seem to think I'm funny," Mia pointed to the AJ, Kaitlyn and Punk who all looked amused, AJ and Kaitlyn now standing by the ring. "As for being jealous, what exactly am I supposed to be jealous about? The fact that you tend to look like a stripper, you're inability to wrestle or is it maybe your dancing?"

Eva scowled at Mia but it was Jo-Jo who responded. "Funny how you only say thing when you've got your mates by your side."

"Sweetheart, you want a fight, jus the two of us, all you have to do is ask." Mia got up, walking closer to the two divas.

Suddenly Eva was up in Mia's space about to hit her but before she could connect Mia had grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back pushing her into the ring apron.

AJ, as much as she enjoyed Mia putting Eva in her place, knew it wouldn't be good if this escalated further and so gave Punk a 'we need to break his up look.'

Punk stood behind Mia, a hand on her shoulder, "Mia, she's not worth it."

His words seemed to have an effect on her, after holding on for a few more seconds she finally released Eva and started walking away with Punk.

"Yeah, that's right, you walk away." Eva called out, rubbing her arm.

That was it for Mia. Turning around she went to go for Eva again only for Punk to wrap an arm around her waist, lifting her off the ground and walking out of the room with the British diva struggling to get out of his grip. AJ and Kaitlyn followed behind him.

Sat in the canteen later that day, Kaitlyn was filling in Seth, Roman, Dolph, Mike and the Bella's on what had happened.

"Why do we miss the good stuff?" Mike turned to Dolph looking disappointed.

"Why aren't you on the show with us? You and Eva constantly getting into it would make amazing TV!"

"Because, Nikki, I don't want cameras following me around all the time, everyone knowing what's going on in my life."

"True and it would take away from us." Nikki replied, pointing between her and her twin. AJ, Mia and Kaitlyn gave each other a look remembering how excited the Bella's were about being on the show.

"I still can't decide what my favourite thing you said to her was," Kaitlyn looked over at Mia from her spot next to Seth.

"Oh definitely the part about Fandango." AJ piped up, laughing once again at the memory.

"Well, seeing as you like trash talking people some much, you can come join the shield. Dean would love it I'm sure, not so sure about everyone else." Seth smiled from across the table thinking of the times Dean trash talked in the ring. What do you think Roman?"

"I think the crowd would love it." The Samoan smiled at Mia

"Nah, she's got the storyline with me first. Wait your turn." Dolph grinned at Seth, wrapping an arm around Mia's shoulder.

"Ooh, joining the Shield sounds like fun. You'd have to teach me your ninja roll first though Seth."

Dolph removed his arm form Mia's shoulder, "And I thought we had something special."

Mia laughed, at the same time Punk pulled her into his side, Mia always found it comfy when he hugged her and so she rested her head on his shoulder. "Dolph, she wants a real man, you just don't make the cut."

Punk, Cena, Daniel, Seth, Mike, Kofi, Kaitlyn, Natalya, Bri and Nicole were all sat in Cena's hotel room watching a film, relaxing before they all had to make their way to the next city in the morning. Getting together and having dinner or watching a film had become a sort of tradition for them, something they would do every few weeks to catch up and relax. The film was nearing the end when they heard laughing and a loud thud coming from the corridor outside the room.

Punk and Seth who were the closest to the door were the first to get up to check what was going on outside. Opening the door they saw Mia and Zack, holding on to each other, stumbling down the corridor laughing their heads off. Mia and Zack had been away all day doing a Be A Star campaign, deciding after to get a drink at one of the local bars. However one had turned into quite a few and both were now drunk.

"The look on her face was priceless." Mia said before bursting out into laughter again and in the process nearly falling over, Zack just about managing to catch her in time.

"How much have you two had to drink?"

Unaware they were being watched, Zack and Mia both jumped at Seth's question.

"Sethie, you ninja. How long you been standing there?" Mia asked playfully.

"We've only had a couple" The long Island Native spoke up before Seth could answer Mia's question.

Mia herself offered a big toothy grin. Still stumbling around as they reached the door to John's room, Mia almost tripped over Punk's feet only for him to grab hold of her elbow in time and walk her over to where the others were; all of them amused at Mia and Zack being drunk. Punk sat her down in between Natalya and AJ and Mia rested her head on Natalya's shoulder; Natalya smiled down at the petite diva.

Now they were all sat down, Seth turned to Mia,

"So, who's the lady who had the priceless look on her face?"

The others looked confused at the question before Seth quickly mentioned the conversation he and Punk had heard minutes before. Now they were all intrigued as to what the two had got up to while out drinking.

"So, we're in this bar, having a few drinks, playing who would you rather sleep with and," by this point Zack had started laughing again, slightly managing to compose himself he continued. "And I've just asked her who'd she's rather sleep with: Hugh Jackman or George Clooney. Turns out our Tinks would rather sleep with Hugh Jackman; she's got a thing for that rugged look."

At this little revelation the girls all turned to look at her, Nikki was the first to speak up.

"You'd really pick him over _George Clooney? _I mean, Gorgeous George. Girl, I'm disappointed." This made the other's laugh.

Kofi turned to Zack, "So where does the random lady fit into this?"

"Right now. This is the best bit. So I'm shocked at her answer and just as this old lady is walking past us, Mia here says, 'Yeah, George seems too safe. Hugh just has that look about him, the look that says yeah I can do amazing things with my mouth and hands.' And omg I swear this lady looked like she was about to have a heart attack, her face was hilarious."

By this point everybody in the room was in hysterics, eyes watery from laughing so much. Punk looked up from his spot on the floor at Mia.

"And we thought you were so innocent, Tinks" he said, in a playful tone.

Mia threw a cushion at him which missed, her aim being off in her inebriated state, he smiled playfully at her.

"You know what this calls for now?" Kaitlyn said to everyone from her seat, her legs over Seth's lap.

"What?" Mia asked

"Truth or dare" Kaitlyn and the Bri both said at the same time, smiling at each other.

Two hours later, Nikki was asleep, head on John's leg, and Bri was cuddling Bryan on one of the couches. The others were sat on the other couch or the floor. Every possible sexual, question asked, every hilarious dare thought up. More alcohol also consumed by Mia and Zack.

Mia was yawning when they decided to call it a night and everyone started going back to their own rooms. Kofi and Mike being the ones to make sure Zack got back to his room okay as he was still pretty drunk.

Punk walked over to wear Mia was sat next to Natalya, extending an arm and pulling her up with ease. After saying bye to the others she stumbled to the door, nearly falling over again in the process much to the amusement of AJ. This time it was Natalya who caught her.

"Hey Natty, it's alright I'll take her to her room."

Natalya looked at Punk, smiling. "Thanks. She's going to be feeling it in the morning."

Mia turned to face Punk, "Punky, as you love me so much can I have a piggyback?"

Natalya and Punk both chuckled at the playful voice she'd put on and the massive grin on her face.

"Well with a face like that, I just can't say no."

He turned around and crouched down so she, with a little help from Natalya, could get onto his back. Punk held onto her legs as he stood back up to his full height and Natalya opened the door so the three of them could leave. Back at her hotel room, Punk got her some water and made sure she got into bed okay, kissing her forehead before leaving.

The next morning, Mia woke to the awful noise her phone was making. She swore it was louder today than usual. Her body ached, her head pounded, she just wanted to lie in bed all day but she knew she couldn't; today they were moving on to the next city. Forcing herself out of the bed, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot jets soothed her body.

Drying her hair and chucking on some clothes she grabbed her phone and key card and made her way down to the restaurant to get some breakfast; she knew she'd find most of the other guys there. She also knew the others would be expecting her to have a bad hangover and she'd learnt in the past that if the others knew you had a hangover they'd tease you all day about it. So walking into the room, she put on the best smile she could and walked over to the table, where she saw Punk, John and the Bella's sat, acting as if she was perfectly fine. She took the seat next to Punk. John was first to speak up.

"Aww, we feeling it today? Head a little sore? Oww!" The Doctor of Thuganomics teased her, a massive grin on his arm. This earned him a smack to the arm from Nikki. Girls had to look after each other.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Johhy boy. You see, us _younger _people can drink without getting a hangover the next day." Mia retorted, smiling at Nikki.

"So what you're saying is that you'd love a big greasy fry up?" Punk asked her, a smirk on his face.

"Punk, it's like you read my mind. I'd love a fry up now." She returned his smirk.

Punk stood up from his seat, "Well I'm going to go get some food, you coming Mia?"

Mia looked up smiling at him and got up to join him. Walking across the room to where the buffet was laid out.

"Liar. You might be able to fool them, but you don't foo me. You feel like crap, don't you?"

"Mr perceptive this morning are we?" She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, Mr Best in the World" He retorted, grinning. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You tell them and I'll hurt you."

"You're secret is safe with me, Tinks. Want to travel on the bus with me and Kofi?

"If you'll have me, I'd love to."

They both grabbed some food, Punk a considerable amount more than Mia before heading back to the others. After finishing breakfast, Mia headed up to her room to pack, telling Punk she'd meet him in the lobby in twenty minutes.


	9. You're My Favourite

**Another chapter for you lovely guys :)**

It was an hour into Raw; Mia was stood in the ring ready for her match against Alicia Fox. The match started with Alicia diving straight in, forcing Mia to the ground. Alicia grabbed Mia by the hair, pounding the Brit's head against the mat until Mia managed to push her to the side. Getting up she went to clothesline Alicia, Alicia countered with a kick to Mia's side; the kick a little too hard. Mia held her side taking deep breathes.

_King: _Well guys it looks like we are once again joined tonight by Brad Maddox on commentary.

_Cole: _Yes, but no Dolph Ziggler tonight. Mr Maddox, you've spoken before of your interest in Mia's matches but don't you think it's unfair that you give her all this attention and not the rest of the roster?

_Brad_: I'm GM of Raw, I can do what I like. Mia is talented, I'm simply making sure she gets the attention she deserves.

_Cole: _And Alicia goes for a clothesline but Mia dodges it. Brad, are you sure the attention you've been giving Mia this past month has nothing to do with your _personal _feelings for the diva? I mean there are better ways to get a women's attention.

_King: _Cole, you'd know all about these better ways to get a girl's attention right?

_Brad: _Like I said I'm giving her the attention she deserves.

_King: _ And an enzuigiri from Mia, who is now going to the top rope for her finisher the Miatastrophe.

Mia celebrated her win with the crowd before walking up the ramp still holding her side from the kick at the start of the match, not even looking Brad's way. The storyline had him coming out and watching all her matches the past month, having made some of those matches himself as GM of Raw. Dolph had also joined him ringside the previous week. Ever since aligning himself with the GM of Raw the WWE Universe had seen him take advantage of this whenever an opportunity presented itself.

The first time Brad had been there watching her match from the commentary table she had been confused, then agitated when he kept showing up, even on Smackdown but now she just ignored him.

Backstage Zack, Kaitlyn and Punk were waiting for her having watched the match on one of the monitors.

Alicia was also there having rolled out the ring to let Mia celebrate her win, "Hey sweetie, sorry about that kick. I think I got a little too into that match. You ok?"

Mia smile at Alicia, "I'm good. One hell of a kick you've got though!"

As Alicia left, glad to know Mia was ok, Punk looked directly at Mia, "Come on, I'll take you down to the docs to get checked out."

"I'm fine, no need to go see the doc."

"Let's just check. We all saw how hard the kick was. You've already got a bruise forming," Punk pointed to the visible bruise forming to the side of Mia's abdomen.

"You're not going to stop nagging unless I go with you, are you?"

"Nope, come on."

Mia rolled her eyes but let Punk take her to the office anyway.

"Mia, what can I help you with?" Doctor Amman asked smiling.

"Punk here is insisting I get checked out, even though I'm fine."

"I'm sure you're fine but that looks like a nasty bruise."

"Alicia got a little too zealous."

After checking her over and informing her it was just some bruising, putting Punk's mind at rest, Doctor Amman gave the two a moment alone.

"See told you, I'm perfectly fine." Mia stuck her tongue out at Punk from her seat on the examination table.

Yeah, Yeah. I just wanted to make sure my favourite diva was ok."

"Aww I'm your favourite? You probably shouldn't tell AJ that," Mia smiled at him.

"I think she already knows, after pushing me through that table last year." He smiled playfully at Mia, "This is where you now tell me I'm your favourite."

She smirked up at him, "I would if that were true, but Zack has the privilege of being my favourite."

"That just hurts, I thought we had something special here," he placed his hands either side of her thighs on the examination table.

"You'll live," she shrugged, grinning up at him.

Punk was going to reply but the door opened and in came the Bella's, smirks appearing on their faces at seeing the placement of Mia and Punk.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt you two, Dolph wants to go out tonight, you two up for it?" Brie asked the two, Punk now having moved to the side of Mia.

"Sounds good to me." Mia jumped down from the table.

"Cool. Well we'll leave you two to it."

"Wait up; I'll come with you two." Mia walked towards the two, saying bye to Punk.

The twins turned to Punk, "You're coming tonight too, right?"

"I'll make an appearance. You'll need a designated driver."

As soon as the three women walked out of the office and closed the door, the twins turned to Mia.

"That looked cosy, you and Punk in there."

"If you say so. We were just talking."

The Bella's looked at each other. AJ was right, the two really were dumb. It seemed everyone but them could see they liked each other.

"Was really nice of him to make sure you were ok after your match."

"Yeah, I heard he was pretty worried about you, insisting you get checked out," Brie added.

"Are you two alright? What's with the sudden interest in my friendship with Punk?" Mia raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"We're good. We're just catching up with you, you are our friend, is that not allowed?"

"It's allowed. I just find your sudden interest in Punk a little odd."

The Bella's shrugged, "Come on, let's go get ready for tonight. I hear this club is amazing!"

Arriving at the bar later, Mia had to admit Dolph had picked a good club. Mia had gone to the club with Nikki, Brie, John and Bryan, saying she'd meet the others later. Mike and Dolph were already there, Mike already on his way to being drunk.

"What are you drinking?" John looked at the three of them, going to the bar once they told him what they wanted.

Two hours later and many drinks later, Mia was on the dance floor with the girls, having been joined by AJ and Kaitlyn, as well as Zack, Mike. Walking into the club, Punk's eyes immediately found Mia. He thought to himself how good she looked in the tight Aztec pattered dress she wore which stopped mid -thigh and black wedge shoes.

Making his way across the dance floor to the guys, Mia spotted him and pulled him into a hug.

"You finally made it! Dance with me!"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and started moving to the music again. Punk put his hands on her hips, which didn't go unnoticed by AJ and the Bella's, admiring how good she looked, swaying her hips to the beat, so carefree.

"I'm gonna go get another drink, don't go anywhere," Mia declared.

"Bro, you made it." Zack walked over to where Punk stood as Mia walked to the bar.

"Yeah, figured I'd make an appearance."

"I'll be back in a minute," Punk told his friend before heading to the bar.

Mia stood at the bar waiting for the barman to put her drink together.

"I'm Tom," a man who was conventionally good looking introduced himself.

"Mia," she replied not even looking at him.

"Let me get you a drink, gorgeous."

"I'm good," she hoped her tone would convey she wasn't interested.

Apparently it didn't. "How about you dance with me instead?"

"I'll pass," she wondered how blunt she had to be with her answers before he got the message that she wasn't interested.

"You're not very nice, are you?"

"There's a difference between not being nice and not being interested. I suggest you learn the difference," she went to walk away but he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I'd be a lot nicer if I was you sweetheart. A pretty little thing like you needs to be careful, all alone."

"Except she's not alone. Now I suggest you walk away," Punk's voice came as he walked over to where Mia stood placing a hand on her back.

The man sneered at Punk before turning and walking away.

"You ok?"

"I'm good. Thanks." She smiled up at him.

Punk led her back through the crowd to the others. Mia started dancing with the others again. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she realised Punk was no longer on the dance floor again.

"A, where's Punk?"

"Sitting down over there." AJ pointed at the table Punk was sat at drinking a Pepsi.

Walking over to the table, Mia saw the leggy blonde at the table with Punk. Her hand was stroking his arm, but Punk didn't look interested at all.

As she reached the table, Mia went straight to where Punk was sat and dropped herself down on his lap wrapping an arm around his neck.

"There you are. I missed you. Oh, who's your friend?" Mia turned to face the blonde.

Punk, placing a hand on Mia's back to make sure she didn't fall in her current state, was too amused to answer straight away, the women answered instead.

"Chloe."

Mia held a hand out to Chloe smiling, "Lovely to meet you, Chloe but do you think you could give us a minute? I've barely seen this handsome man all night."

"Sure, I was going anyway." Chloe replied getting up and leaving.

As soon as she was gone Punk burst out laughing, "That was hilarious! I've never seen someone look so awkward or want to get away so quickly. You're a sneaky one, Tinks," he smirked at her.

"It's not like I lied. It was lovely to meet her and I have barely seen you all night," she grinned at him.

"Oh so you think I'm handsome, do you?"

"Ok, maybe I _did _lie a little."

"No lying now, it's out there Tinks. You think I'm handsome."

"Maybe I think you're a little handsome. Our secret though." She laid her head on Punk's shoulder.

Walking down the hotel corridor at half four in the morning, Punk would be glad when he got his friends back to their hotel rooms. Mia, Zack, Kaitlyn and Mike were in front of him belting out the classic Journey song.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD"

"SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE"

"JUST A CITY BOY, BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT"

"HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN' ANYWHERE"

Punk was glad when they reached Zack and Mike's room, though the two continued singing as they tried opening the door. Punk taking the key card in the end and opening it for them.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING…"

"STREET LIGHTS. PEOPLE. AHHHHHH…"

"Come on you two," he looked at Kaitlyn and Mia.

"Punky, you like our singing right?" Mia stood in front of him.

Punk usually found really drunk people a hassle. They usually did stupid stuff, resulting in them injuring themselves or others, or where just excessively obnoxious, but he found Mia was more adorable than usual when she had been drinking.

"Course I do, Tinks," he couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a toothy grin at his answer.

"Come on girls, you two need two need to get some sleep.


	10. Let Them Talk

**Back with another chapter, I'm spoiling you guys :p**

* * *

Sat in the restaurant in Ohio with AJ, Kaitlyn, Seth and Punk before Raw that night, Mia laughed along to the jokes and joined in with the conversation but her heart wasn't really in it. Kaitlyn had recommended they go there for lunch, Mia's appetite faltering when Kaitlyn had mentioned the name of the place. It was the place she often went with Jacob; their special little place they went when they were in town. She hadn't been back since she joined WWE, she hadn't had the chance and she wasn't sure she would want to anyway. It was too weird.

Seth gave her a small smile across the table, it hadn't been until they had got there that he realised it was the place Mia and Jacob went often; the place they'd had their first date. Seth and Mia had already known each other from their ROH days before she signed her WWE contract; Seth having signed with WWE in 2010. He was still at ROH when she first started dating Jacob, the three of them sometimes travelling together as they performed across the mid-west and East coast.

As she sat there talking to her friends, something caught Mia's attention. No, it couldn't be. Being seated at a table near them was Jacob and Rachel. Mia felt nauseous. This was the first time she had been in the same room as the two since finding out about their affair. Right now she wasn't sure if she wanted to run away and cry or punch them. For now she voted on ignoring them; Stephanie wouldn't take too kindly to violence in public. It was constantly drummed into the superstars that wherever they were they were representing WWE.

However, her decision to ignore them was not the one they were going to take. Rachel had spotted her and was waving at Mia. This angered Mia. The women had had an affair with her boyfriend and now she was waving at her, acting like nothing had happened?! Just when Mia thought it couldn't get any worse, it did as Rachel and Jacob made their way other.

"Mia, Seth, what a surprise," Rachel stood their smiling.

Her tone didn't fool Mia or the fake smile she wore. Mia knew what she was up to as she stood there her arms wrapped around Jacob's arm, trying to rub it in Mia's face. Mia bit on the inside of her cheek fighting the urge to hurt the two.

It was AJ who spoke up for both Mia and Seth. "You must be Rachel and Jacob. Mia's told us all about you two."

"All good things I hope." AJ, Kaitlyn and Punk's eyes widened, was this woman for real?

Punk placed a comforting hand on Mia's thigh sensing her emotions. "You must be so proud of Mia, her being your friend and all, with how well she's doing." The emphasis Punk put on friend wasn't missed by anyone there.

"Yeah, she's done well for herself," Rachel gave Punk another of her fake smiles.

"She's done more than well; she's doing amazing and will continue to. Her and Seth really, making their way up from Ring of Honor, making a name for themselves. Not everyone does; you see not everyone has what it takes. I guess some people are too preoccupied doing other stuff, or other people. "

Jacob glared at Punk, the change in his and Rachel's body language evident. "Well it was nice seeing you all but we better get back to our table. Rachel here knows how much I love it here and is treating me to an early birthday present," Jacob's eyes remained on Mia the whole time he spoke.

Punk saw the hurt in Mia's eyes at what Jacob said and once again found himself getting protective over her. He was protective over all his female friends, especially on the road. The people you traveled with 300 days a year became some of the closest people in your life. However, he found lately that he was more protective of Mia than anyone else, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He just couldn't bear to see her upset or hurt.

"Well Jacob, we wouldn't want to hold you two up especially after you two came over to _our_ table."

Seth was unable to hold his amusement in any longer, the same for AJ and Kaitlyn. Mia simply turned and smiled at Punk as Rachel and Jacob walked back to their table.

"I can't believe you just said all that. Thank you." The smile she gave Punk was her first real smile since they'd arrived at the restaurant, reaching her eyes.

"I meant every word of it."

"You actually dated that guy?!" AJ was in disbelief. Mia had told her about him cheating on her with her friend but now she had actually met the man she couldn't believe just how much of jerk he was.

"I ask myself that question often. Let's just call it a phase I went through."

They laughed at Mia's response and carried on with their meal. Mia was still a little uneasy about being in the same restaurant as the two. But she was glad Punk was there, he had a way of making everything better, especially when it came to Jacob.

As they got up to leave and head to the arena, Punk wrapped an arm around Mia's waist pulling her to his side. He smiled as they walked past Jacob and Rachel's table.

"People are gonna start talking if you continue hugging me in public like this," she looked up at him.

"Let them, Tinks," he winked at her.

* * *

Mia laughed as she sat at a table with Punk and AJ who were talking about the comics they were currently reading before they had to get ready for the filming of Smackdown that night. The conversation had moved onto superpowers.

"Everyone knows Jean Grey has the best superpowers, Telekinesis and Telepathy. Who wouldn't want that?"

"She is very cool but Batman is cooler."

I know he's your favourite but he doesn't have any superpowers."

"He has money, the most powerful power."

"Money doesn't count. He can't move things with his mind or anything."

"True, but who do you think is hosting the Justice League Christmas parties each year?"

Mia couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, Punk turned to face her immediately. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had grown to love the sound of her laugh and the cute dimples she got when she did.

"Heat vision doesn't buy the turkey," he continued, turning to face AJ again.

"No but it does cook it." Mia chuckled, AJ and Punk shaking their heads at her.

As they sat there laughing, AJ was the first to notice Dolph walk in, a sullen look on his face.

"Cheer up it might never happen." AJ smiled at him as he sat down.

"I already know it's never going to happen." Dolph looked down at the table.

Their friend's cryptic answer and the fact that he wasn't his usual, joking self immediately caught the attention of the others.

"What's that mean Ziggles?" AJ continues, concerned.

"It means I'm no longer going to be going for the WWE title. They're making big changes. I'm sure they'll tell you soon Mia, let you know what's going to be happening next. They didn't tell me much just that I'm being taken out of the storyline."

None of them could believe it. The look on Dolph's face killed Mia and AJ, AJ wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Mia was shocked; she knew how excited Dolph has been at the storyline, at knowing his alliance, in the storyline, with Brad was going to lead him to the WWE championship. She knew how much it meant to him that they were finally putting their faith in him, but at the same time she had worried something like this would happen every time he spoke out, not that she didn't agree with what he said.

"Mate, I'm sorry." Punk knew what it was like and sympathised with Dolph. Fortunately, for him when he spoke out it had worked out better. People still talked about his 2011 pipebomb.

Dolph was right; it wasn't long until an assistant came to get Mia. What was more surprising to everyone was that the assistant also informed them that Stephanie wanted to see Punk too.

Walking down to the office with Stephanie's name on it, Mia would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Punk could tell she was nervous, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers he smiled down at her.

"It'll be fine, Tinks," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I feel so bad for Dolph and now god knows what they're going to do with me, and why would Steph want to see you at the same time? You've got your whole thing with Paul, Axel and Ryback."

"You worry too much. Come on let's get this over with," he squeezed her hand one more time before letting it go and knocking on the door.

As they entered the room, they were met by Stephanie and David Kapoor, the head writer for Raw, who had encouraging smiles on their faces. Mia wasn't sure if their smiles made her more or less nervous.

"Hi", Mia greeted nervously as she took the seat she was offered, Punk taking the seat next to her.

"No need to sound so worried, you've not done anything wrong," Stephanie immediately assured her.

"So I'm guessing Dolph has informed you that we've made some big changes to the storyline you're currently in with him," Mia nodded before Stephanie continued. "We didn't like where the storyline was going with Dolph and we also still don't feel he is ready for a shot at the WWE title."

Punk couldn't help but snort at what was being said, they subtle way they basically said they didn't like Dolph shooting his mouth off. This was not missed by Stephanie who momentarily stopped to look at the straight edge superstar.

"However that being said, we've been very impressed with your performance. Brad watching your matches will continue as well as another backstage segment with you, him and Dolph. However-"

Punk cut in before Stephanie could finish, "That's all nice and everything but what has this whole thing got to do with me?"

"I was getting to why you're here Phil, if you'd let me finish. Creative has had a big meeting with David and me and it has been decided that your storyline with Paul Heyman will be integrated into Mia's."

Mia's jaw dropped. A storyline with her and Punk? Punk thought he had heard wrong at first but the look on Stephanie and David's faces told him he hadn't.

Leaving the office ten minutes later after Stephanie had run through what was going to happen, how they would integrate the two storyline, Mia was still speechless.

"Well Tinks looks like it's me and you."

"This is crazy. I was not expecting that. What about Dolph? I don't think I can face him." Mia suddenly paled at the thought of having to go back to the guys and inform them of what was happening. How would Dolph react? Would this ruin the friendship between the three of them?

"Mia everything will be fine. Dolph isn't going to hate you. It's just the business; sometimes things go your way and sometimes they don't. His chance will come again, he's talented. Now cheer up, you get to work with me soon. And in case you hadn't heard, I'm the best in the world." Punk smiled down at Mia pulling her into his side.


	11. Tough Match, Tough Words

Another chapter for you lovely people. Let me know what you think.

Special thank you goes out to AngelVanguard :)

* * *

Mia watched Punk's match against Curtis Axel with Paul Heyman with the others from one of the monitors. It was Night of Champions and though she didn't have a match that night she was happy hanging out with the guys backstage, enjoying watching the matches some of her friends had. But now her eyes were peeled on the screen as she watched; wincing every time Axel hit Punk with the kendo stick. She knew Punk was a tough guy but there was no way getting hit with a kendo stick couldn't hurt.

When it got to the part where Ryback came out and put Punk through the table, Mia couldn't help but swear.

"Fuck, just fuck. I know that was supposed to happen but Jesus Christ."

When Punk finally got backstage, his face reflecting pain, Mike was first to go up to him.

"Hey mate, you alright?"

"Really Mike? Do I fucking look alright?"

"Punk, calm down. We know you're in pain but there's no need to have a go. We're you're friends; we want to make sure you're ok. You need to the doctor." AJ tried reasoning with him.

"Really? How observant of you all. Any more sparks of genius or am I free to go?" Punk gestured to them all with one hand, his other holding his back.

Mia, having enough of Punk's attitude, followed him as he started walking down the hall way.

"Yeah, I've got something to say."

Punk spun around to face her, his face contorted in pain and frustration.

Mia continued, "Stop being a jerk. We all saw the match, we know you're in pain but that doesn't give you the right to talk to your friends the way you just did. Stop pushing away the people that care about you. Mike, AJ, Kofi, Dolph the people you just had a go at. They're your friends, but you keep pushing them away, yelling at them like you just did and they won't keep sticking around. Everyone has their limits, Phil."

"Good thing then that I don't need anyone."

"Sounds lonely," Mia looked at him sadly, knowing he didn't mean anything he was saying.

Punk walked away leaving Mia standing there with the others.

"Wow it's been a while since someone's pulled him up on his shit like that. We tend to just leave him alone when he's in one of his bad moods. It's normally Amy or Colt that call him out on it when they're here."

"I know he's in pain after that match but he shouldn't have had a go at you like that Mike, or you AJ."

* * *

Pulling the cover over head, Mia groaned. She didn't want to get up, her bed was too warm and comfy; she could quite easily stay there all day. Kaitlyn had over ideas however.

"Come on Mia, you said you were getting up ten minutes ago," Kaitlyn said attempting to pull the cover off Mia.

"No, you can't make me," Mia feebly replied pulling the cover further over her.

"Emilia Charlie Walker, get your ass out of this bed! We are going to the gym!" Kaitlyn, being the stronger of the two girls, pulled the cover completely off Mia.

"That is low," Mia sat up wrapping her arms around her legs, "Secondly, thanks for the help AJ."

AJ chuckled at the British diva whilst brushing her hair, "Had to get you up somehow. And I thought I wasn't a morning person. You are the worst to get out of bed sometimes."

"It's a talent," Mia replied, finally getting of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Reaching the gym later that morning, Mia was more awake after making the girls stop at Starbucks so she could grab a coffee.

* * *

Walking into the arena for Raw that night, Punk was feeling bad about having a go at his friends the night before. He was in pain after his match, but he knew he shouldn't have taken it out on his friends. Sometime he wondered why they put up with him when he could be such a jerk.

Heading to the canteen he spotted Mia, who smiled at him upon seeing him.

For a moment he was confused, she was smiling at him?

"How's the back?"

"Hurts but I'll live. I'm sorry about last night, I was a jerk," Punk rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not me you need to be apologising to. You were pretty hard on Mike and AJ."

"I know. I was a complete jerk to them. I'm looking for them now."

"In here," Mia pulled the door leading into the canteen open, pointing to the table the guys sat at.

As they reached the table Mia sat down but Punk remained standing.

"Hey guys, so I was a jerk last night. I'm sorry about that; AJ, Mike, I didn't mean to be such an asshole to you guys."

"We know you didn't mean it. Now sit down you idiot," Mike smiled at him.

Punk smiled at Mia as he sat down. The group falling into an easy conversation.

* * *

Later that night, Mia stood backstage with Brad and Dolph filming another live segment for Raw. Tonight the storyline was taking a new turn; the changes Stephanie talked to Mia and Punk about coming into effect. As much as Mia felt bad that Dolph was soon to be taken out of the storyline she couldn't deny that she was excited for what was now happening; part of her felt bad for being so excited though.

"Mia, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Mia stopped turning to face Brad and Dolph, "Look I'm busy I've got a match tonight. Can this wait?"

"No, I want to know why you keep ignoring me. I come ringside and watch your matches, matched I've made happen, and you act like you don't want me there. Don't you get what I can do for you?"

Mia looked uncomfortable, "That's the thing I don't want you watching my matches like that. I don't need or want the attention you're giving me."

"You don't get it, do you Mia? I'm the GM of Raw. I have Power. I can make what I want happen. I run this show."

Mia raised an eyebrow, "That's nice, good for you. Personally I'm not bothered about that."

Dolph stepped forward, "You know what Mia, Brad Maddox is an important man and you need to start showing him the respect he deserves. Don't you see how he's helped you out?"

"Dolph, I'm sure someone like **you **really appreciates all the help, but me, I don't need it. I have this thing called talent."

Dolph got dangerously close to Mia. "I'd be careful with what you're saying. I have talent, I prove it every week. But if you need a reminder, I'm happy to show you." He stepped back now turning his attention to Brad "Brad, give me a match tonight and I'll show once again why I'm better than everyone else. Seriously, anyone, Cena, Punk, anyone tonight. You decide."

With Dolph's attention on Brad, Mia walked away from the two as the camera zoomed out.


	12. What Will The Consequences Be?

**Short chapter for you guys but I didn't want to wait too long before posting this chapter after where the last chapter ended. Once again, thank you everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story, you are seriously awesome people :)**

* * *

Brad walked out to the ring, following his earlier segment with Mia and Dolph, amid booing from the crowd, stepping in he was immediately handed a mic.

"Tonight, you guys are in for a treat. Dolph Ziggler will face CM Punk as your main event."

Suddenly the crowd went crazy as Cult of Personality started playing and Punk walked out to the ring, confused about suddenly being put in a match with Ziggler.

"Hey, Brian or whatever your name is. Care to explain why I'm suddenly being put in a match with Ziggler? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a little busy with my ex manger and his latest clients. Now I don't know if you noticed but his client list got a little bigger last night after Ryback put me through a table."

"It's Brad. Punk, a pleasure as always." Brad's tone was dry. "In case you forgot, I am GM of Raw, I make the matches. Tonight you will face Dolph Ziggler. Don't tell me you're scared now?"

Punk laughed, "Scared? Of Mr bleach blonde Show off? You're a right little comedian aren't you? Fine, I'll have a match with him, should pass some spare time before I show my ex manager once again why I'm the Best in the World." Punk dropped the microphone and climbed out the ring heading backstage to his locker room.

"Mr bleach blonde show off? Really?" Dolph stared at Punk as he walked into the locker room. It was well known that Punk tended to say what he wanted in the ring instead of going off what was on the script. He'd look at the basic outline of what they wanted him to say and make it his own.

Punk smirked, "I thought it summed you up well."

"You're going to pay for that in the ring," Dolph smirked back at his friend.

"Hey guys, if you two want to get into it come do it on Miz TV."

"Yeah, everyone fights on Miz TV, and you get to go on there soon Mia, you excited?" AJ turned to Mia.

"Probably more excited than I should be. It reminds me of the Jeremy Kyle show back home, except people have more teeth on your show Mike."

Everyone in the room looked at Mia confused.

"It's like Maury. Though the people on it tend to be missing teeth. I'll show you a clip of it sometime." Mia explained to her friends who still looked mildly confused but took her word for it.

* * *

They had been going at it in the ring for fifteen minutes, Punk domineering for the first ten minutes until Dolph suplexed him, gaining control of the match.

_Cole_: Dolph is now in complete control. Can Punk get the upper hand again? It looks like Dolph might win this one!

_Lawler_: I don't think Dolph will have control for long. He's showing off too much, this can cost you a match. He needs to stay focused. A kick to the ribs from Dolph.

Cole: And now a kick to the Mid-section! Dolph is getting brutal here, he's not holding back.

_JBL:_ He feels he has a point to prove and that is exactly what he is doing. He asked Brad for a match, saying he would fight anyone. He told Mia and Brad that he would remind everyone how good he is.

Lawler: It's definitely turned into a brutal match! But you have to ask, who is Dolph trying to prove a point to? The WWE Universe or himself?

_Cole:_ And he's going for the pin after that Zig-Zag!

_JBL_: And a kick out at 2! Dolph does not look happy. He's targeting Punk's back now! He's desperate to prove himself.

_Lawler: _You have to wonder what condition Punk's in after his match at last night's Night of Champions after Ryback put him through that table.

Dolph climbed the top rope to frog splash Punk but Punk rolled out the way just in time, Dolph landing on the mat hard. Both wrestlers lay there in pain until suddenly Mia's music started and she came running out.

_Cole:_ omg it's Mia! Mia has come out to the ring. What's she looking for?

_Lawler: _What's Mia doing here? She's not a part of this match.

_Cole:_ A chair! Mia has a chain in her hands! Ouch! She just hit Dolph with the chair! Mia looks like a woman who's had enough of Dolph and Brad as she interferes in Dolph's match against Punk!

_Lawler:_ Cole, it looks like the fans are enjoying this just as much as you! But you have to wonder what the consequences are going to be for her actions?

_JBL:_ Well guys, it doesn't look like she's finished yet, she's climbing the top rope. Are we about to see Mia perform the Miatastrophe on Dolph?

_Cole:_ And she lands it perfectly and Dolph is out! I think this is Mia sending her message to Brad and Dolph that she doesn't care what power Brad has as GM of Raw.

After pulling her finisher on Dolph Mia slid out of the ring while Punk looked on confused.


	13. Do Something About It

Punk couldn't help but smile at Mia and how happy she was. With a Raw show in California that night her brother, who lived there with his family, was going to be visiting. Mia had been excited ever since it had all been arranged. Apart from Adam, the rest of her family was back in Dartford, England, and so she rarely saw them. She didn't get to see Adam and his family often either but it was nice being on the same continent as at least one member of her family.

Mia laughed as she stood in the ring with Punk, her niece Zoe and nephew Oliver. After introducing her brother and his family to her friends and all hanging out in the cantering area for a while, Mia and Punk had taken Oliver and Zoe down to the ring. Oliver had asked incessantly if Mia would show him some moves. Zoe, though she had gone, was reluctant at first; not wanting to leave her favourite wrestler Dolph.

Mia had been amused at how Zoe was rendered speechless when Dolph first joined them in the canteen; Dolph however had been adorable with Zoe, taking photos with her. Now Mia laughed as she took pictures on her phone, as Punk showed Oliver how to do the GTS. She laughed even more as Punk and Oliver started pulling funny faces.

Charlie grinned up at Punk after Punk put him back on the ground, "That was so cool!"

Punk smiled down at Oliver before looking over to Mia, "Your turn now, Tinks."

"No chance," Mia put her phone down slowly backing away as Punk started walking over to her.

Oliver and Zoe stood there laughing as Punk finally caught Mia and chucked her over his shoulder like he did to his opponents in the ring. Mia squealed as he dropped her in front of him like he did in matches however, unlike he did with opponents, he caught her in his arms.

"I'm going to get you back for that later."

"I caught you, didn't I?" he continued to grin down at her.

"I'm still going to get you back," she told him as he placed her back on her feet.

"Oh really? Well in that case, this calls for boys vs. girls."

Mia smirked at him before attempting to spear him and failing.

"That was cute," he smirked down at her before turning to Oliver, "I say we go for the little one first."

Zoe, realising Punk meant her, started running around the ring laughing before Punk caught her, lifting her above his head and spinning around. At the same time, Oliver went for Mia; Mia letting him tackle her to the mat.

Charlie turned to look at Punk, "I got her, Punk. Let's tickle her."

Punk placed Zoe back on the mat before going over to where Mia was lying in one of the corners, squirming around as Oliver tickled her. However as he walked over to her, Mia grabbed his leg pulling him to the ground next to her. She turned to where Zoe was.

"Pin him." Mia told her niece as she moved on to her knees, Oliver having stopped tickling her momentarily, ready to be the ref.

Mia counted as Punk let Zoe pin him.

"1, 2, 3! And your winner, Zoe Walker!"

The four of them continued having fun in the ring a while longer until AJ came in informing Mia they wanted her in hair and make-up.

* * *

Later that night Punk opened Raw. The pop he got when the fans heard his music was amazing.

_Look into my eyes what do you see…_

_The cult of personality…_

Punk steeped into the ring and asked for a mic, which he was quickly given.

"Last week my impromptu match against Dolph took a turn for the unexpected and I'm intrigued. So Mia, will you come out and explain last week to me?"

There was silence in the arena as everyone waited for Mia to come out but nothing happened, Punk waited a minute before talking again.

"Come on Mia, don't be shy. You certainly weren't last week."

A few seconds later, her music played and the fans went crazy as she walked out to the ring wearing her custom green shorts and a three quarter length black top. She climbed into the ring, an assistant handing her a mic too.

"Punk, this has nothing to do with you."

She turned to walk away

"Wait, don't leave yet. You see, that's where you're wrong. What you did last week, coming out and interfering in my match, _made_ it my business."

She turned back round to face him.

"No Punk, it doesn't. You just happened to be there, a bystander. Your …" She never finished what she got to say as he cut in.

"I liked it, you impressed me." He said smirking at her. The crowd loved it.

"I don't really care what you thought. I didn't do it to get your attention, Punk. I did it because.."

Once again she was cut off as Brad Maddox and Dolph Ziggler entered the ring.

"No Mia, you did it to because you knew I'd be watching your little message for me. You disappointed me. Now I'm warning you, do anything like that ever again and you'll regret it." Brad sneered at her.

"Now apologise to Dolph and get out of here like a good little girl."

Mia walked up to Dolph, "Dolph…I'm not sorry one bit." she said before slapping him. He went to grab her but Punk quickly got in front of her before he could.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," he stared at Dolph.

The crowd loved it as Punk, Dolph, and Brad all started arguing.

"Shut up!" Mia screamed into the mic, shocking everyone; Punk, Dolph and Brad turned to face her.

"Will all of you just shut up?! Wow it astounds me how it takes you all two minutes to makes this all about yourselves. I mean can you hear yourself and how stupid you all sound?!"

"First, Punk I actually respect you as a wrestler and how you've paved the way for so many. But you don't need to be here now. I'm not some damsel in distress. What I did last week I did on my own for my own reasons. I don't need you to be here right now, I don't need your help, ok? I got into WWE on my own merit, my own ability in the ring, not anyone else's and I'll continue to prove how good I am. How I don't need or want the 'special' attention of people like the GM of Raw and the 'power' they have." Mia turned to face Bras at that last bit.

"As for you Brad, I don't respect you. You're a sleaze bag and you're pathetic! And don't even get me started on your ability as GM of Raw! So stay away from me! I'm not interested in you."

"And you Dolph, I don't have a single ounce of respect in my body for you! You disgust me! While other's have worked their arses of to get here, you have wormed your way in and clung to people like Vicky and Brad to try and get yourself to the top, and you're still not there! You want to know why? Because you're simply not good enough! So you know what, you three stand here and argue amongst yourself over who's the better wrestler or who is bigger or whatever idiots argue over because I honestly don't care."

With that she dropped her mic to the floor and slid out the ring, walking up the ramp to the crowd cheering her. The three of them stood there watching her, Punk with a bemused look on his face.

Backstage she was greeted by AJ, Zack and Kaitlyn who hugged her.

"Wow! That was amazing!" The Texan diva was first to speak.

"She's right, you did good Tinks," Punk told the diva announcing his and Dolph's arrival.

Mia turned around and went straight for Dolph wrapping her arms around his waist. Though it was scripted she felt bad saying everything she had to him out in the ring, she knew he was still hurting with the fact that he was being taken out of the storyline and replaced by Punk.

"I'm sorry," the petite diva whispered to him, her head against his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He looked down at the blonde hugging him. "Though do you plan on letting go anytime soon? It's getting hard to breathe," he grinned down at her and the iron tight grip she had on him.

She looked up at him sheepishly, before replying "Just spreading the love."

"If I recall correctly, your little speech out there was directed at me too. Where's my hug? No love for me?"

Mia let go of Dolph and turned to face Punk smirking, "If you recall correctly, I said nice things to you out there."

Punk pouted to the amusement of Mia.

"Hey Mia, you did really good out there."

Mia turned to find a smiling Brad had joined them.

"Thanks," she smiled before pulling him into a hug.

"Brad gets a hug and I don't?" Punk feigned shock, pointing at Brad

Mia pulled away from Brad, looking a Punk "Come here."

Punk walked over to Mia, pulling her into his arms. The two were soon distracted, however, when they heard Zack singing Christina Aguilera's Beautiful. They turned around to see he was actually serenading Dolph, who was attempting to supress his laughter, with the song.

"You are beautiful no matter what they say.

Words wont' bring you down…oh no"

"What are you doing?" Punk asked him, bewildered.

"Serenading Dolph with Aguilera, obviously," The Long Island wrestler answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep, we got that. Why are serenading him?"

"The man's had a tough night, I'm just reminding him that he is beautiful person and words really can't bring him down."

"Yeah, I don't think it's helping him to be honest."

Mia couldn't stop the grin on her face at Zack's answer, "Zack, moment's like these remind me why you're my best friend."

AJ suddenly piped up, "Hey, I thought I was your best friend?"

Mia looked over at AJ, "You're my best friend too, but the dude just serenaded Dolph with Aguilera, he's number one right now."

* * *

After Raw had finished that night and her family returned backstage, Mia stood speaking with Lisa, her sister in law. Between playing with her niece and nephew and the show, she hadn't had much time to really talk to her sister in law.

"So, now we're alone, when are you going to go for it with Punk?"

Mia stared, surprised at what Lisa had said, "What? He's just my friend."

"Honey, I've seen the way you two look at each other, the way you are around each other."

You're crazy, there's nothing there with Punk."

"Deny it all you want, but you know there is definitely something there with him. My advice, do something about it."


	14. Crazy About You

**I'm glad all you awesome people seem to be enjoying this story so far :) As usual, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It means a lot. I'll let you get on with reading this chapter now…I'm sure you'll all like it…**

* * *

Punk lay on his bed on the bus after Raw, unable to stop thinking about his earlier conversation with Daniel and Brie. Brie was right, so right. How had he not realised the obvious until now? The more he thought about it though he realised that, maybe, deep down, he had known his feelings for Mia hadn't been platonic for some time. He just needed someone, Brie being that person, to spell it out. To flick the switch, to make him see things clearer, point out the obvious. He was completely falling for Mia.

Lying there, he thought back to the conversation with Brie.

_Punk sat in in his locker room with Daniel and Brie, catching up with his friend. When the conversation turned to Mia, Brie could no longer resist not saying anything. She wondered how oblivious two people could be._

"_Really, Phil? How fucking oblivious are you?" She raised an eyebrow at Punk._

_Punk looked at her confused, "Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"_

"_God, you're such a man! You two like each other, but apparently that is only obvious to everyone else."_

_When Punk said nothing, Brie continued. "You saved her from that idiot in the club, she acted like your girlfriend when that woman tried it on with you. You get all protective of her when it comes to her jerk of an ex. The two of you can never stop smiling and laughing when you're together, which is most of the time. I mean, just look at how you two were this afternoon with her niece and nephew. Answer this, her going on a date with Jack Swagger tomorrow, how does that make you feel?"_

_Punk's face shot up, "She's going on a date with Swagger? Since when?"_

_Brie smirked at Punk, "She's not. I lied. But you hated the idea that she was, didn't you?"_

"_So she doesn't have a date with Swagger, or anyone else?"_

"_No, but if you carry on acting like an idiot and don't tell her how you feel, someone else will get in there before you."_

_Daniel put an arm around Brie, "Sweetie, calm down. The guy's only just realised he has feelings for her, let him process that."_

"_It took him long enough," Brie turned her head to face Punk again. "Punk, do you have any idea how painful it's been watching you two, praying to god that eventually one of you would figure it out?"_

* * *

Take Lisa's advice and do something about it Mia did not. It had taken until that conversation with Lisa to realise, what others had a while ago, that she liked Punk as more than a friend. However, if she was being honest, this scared Mia.

She spent the week after the conversation avoiding him. Taking early or later flights when she knew he wasn't driving to the next city on his bus, spending a lot of time hiding out in hotel rooms, going to a different gym to him. Luckily, neither of them was on Smackdown so she avoided him there, driving with Natalya to the next city. At the two house shows they had that week, Mia left the locker room last minute when she had to be in the ring and then went straight back after. She felt bad avoiding him but she couldn't face him, she was too scared, and the longer she put if off the worse it got. Suddenly everything had changed. She may have just realised she had feelings for him but she didn't think it was the same for him, and if he did, her last relationship hadn't exactly ended well.

"Seriously what is going on with you? Why are you hiding out in here again?" AJ asked Mia, sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing's going on, just wanted a quiet morning before Raw tonight," Mia shrugged.

"A quiet morning, you've hidden out in hotel rooms since last week. What's going on?" Kaitlyn asked, joining AJ and Mia on the bed.

"She's right. We miss you, Punk really misses you."

Mia looked down, the covers becoming really interesting, at the mention of Punk's name. This didn't go unnoticed by AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Punk. You're avoiding Punk, but why? Have we missed something?" AJ stared directly at Mia now.

Mia said nothing.

"Do I have to go ask him what's going on?" AJ started to get up from the bed but Mia grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"I think I have feelings for him. No, scratch that, I know I do."

"So why are you hiding out, avoiding him?"

"You heard what I said, right? I said I like him, not that he likes me."

"Please tell me you're joking?" AJ smacked her forehead before turning to Kaitlyn, "She's joking right, Kait?"

"I'm not sure if I want to hug you or hit you right now with how clueless you are," AJ tilted her head looking at Mia as If actually deciding if she wanted to hit or hug her friend. "Punk is crazy about you, it's obvious. You have feeling for him too. You just admitted it, not like we needed telling anyway. Go do something about it."

"Yes, Punk is obviously crazy about me." Mia rolled her eyes, the idea of Punk having feelings for her seeming very unlikely to her.

"I actually wonder how you've made it through life being so oblivious," AJ looked at Mia.

Mia chucked herself head first into the pillows.

"Aww look at her. The realisation of what we've all known for months finally dawning on her," Kaitlyn cooed, stroking Mia's back.

"You two are the worst. It's not like I can ever face the man again anyway." Mia lifted her head off the pillows and instead rested her head on Kaitlyn's lap, the Texan stroking the diva's hair.

"And why's that? I thought we were making progress here? You like him; he likes you and all that."

"Because I've avoided him the past week, and I don't want to make an arse out of myself thinking he actually likes me. Don't look at me like that AJ. Just because you two seem to think he does, doesn't mean he actually does."

"Trust us, he does. It'll be fine, just go find him and talk to him."

"Yeah, like Kait says go find him, see if he wants to go out sometime."

"In case you too hadn't realised, my last relationship didn't end too well-"

AJ cut Mia off, "Don't even finish that sentence. This is Punk we're talking about, not Jacob. You can't put your life and your happiness on hold because of some jerk."

Mia looked up at AJ, her head still on Kaitlyn's lap, "You make it seem so easy."

"It is sweetie. You find Punk and you tell him you like him."

* * *

"Why are you still avoiding Punk?" Zack asked as he sat in the canteen with Mia later that day, after spending twenty minutes getting her to actually agree to leave the locker room.

"AJ and Kaitlyn probably got it wrong. I mean-"

Zack cut in, "Emilia Walker, don't even try that with me. A blind person could tell you two like each other."

"Why do you all keep acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world?"

"Because it is. We considered putting bets on when you two would finally hook up. Now, why are you still sitting with me when you should be looking for Punk?"

Mia started biting her lip, "I'm scared. You happy?"

"Mia there's nothing to be scared of. Now stop sitting around and go find him."

Mia didn't move from her seat.

Zack gave her a look, "Do I need to get the Bella's involved?"

Mia reluctantly go up, "I'm going."

"Go. Go get your beau." Zack pointed to the door. Mia couldn't help but laugh at how he could be serious one minute and then all dramatic the next, but that was Zack.

Walking down the hall way, Mia stopped when she came to Punk's locker room. She took a few deep breaths before knocking.

Her heart was in her mouth as she walked in; Punk was surprised to see her. He'd spent all week trying to talk to her; he needed to tell her how he felt. He was confused when she started ignoring him, wondering if he had done something wrong. Not speaking and hanging out with her the past week made him realise even more how much of a presence she had become in his life. He had missed everything about her. Her laugh, her dimples when she smiled, the stupid jokes she made.

Mia broke the ice, "I think we need to talk," a sheepish expression on her face as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Punk stood there, his hands in his pockets. With Mia having avoided him the past week and the realisation that he was falling for her, he had never been so happy to see her. Right now, standing there with her, all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Why have you been avoiding me all week, Tinks? Have I done something wrong?" His eyes were on her, trying to read her.

"I'm sorry. I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?

Mia looked at the floor, her shoes suddenly really interesting to her as she answered. "Scared of you, of how I feel about you. Scared to tell you. Scared that the others are wrong and you don't feel the same."

Punk finally relaxed, suddenly everything felt really right. Mia had feelings for him too. It wasn't just him feeling the way he did. A part of him was half convinced that, while Brie was right about his feelings for her, Brie was wrong about Mia liking him.

"Tink's, you know I'm crazy about you right?" He smiled at her.

Mia suddenly looked up at him, shocked. It was one thing the others telling her he liked her, easy to disregard, but now here he was actually telling her himself. She still wasn't sure she was hearing him right.

Punk couldn't help but laugh, "You really are clueless as to how crazy I am about you, aren't you? I don't know when it happened, but I'm falling for you, Tinks."

"Apparently, I've been told, I'm really clueless about how you feel about me."

"I can clear that up for you right now," Punk walked over to Mia so he was only a few inches away from her.

He gently cupped her face with his hands, his mouth hovering above hers. His lips captured hers, gently. Mia moaned when he pushed his tongued into her mouth exploring. The kiss felt so good Mia didn't want it to end, but eventually Punk pulled away, both of them needing air.

"Wow," was all Mia could say.

"That clear a few things up for you?" Punk grinned at Mia.

Mia smirked, "Not entirely, you might need to try again."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Punk's lips were on her again, his tongue once again exploring. Mia wrapped her arms around Punk, Punk's lips trailed down her neck until they reached her collar bone before making his way back up to her lips. He was sure he could kiss her all day.

Breaking apart again Punk smiled down at Mia, she returned his smile.

"I could kiss you all day," Punk kissed the tip of her nose, "Let me take you out sometime. I want to do this properly."

Mia pulled out of his embrace. As much as she enjoyed the kiss, as much as she knew she liked Punk, she was still scared. She had been with Jacob three years and he had cheated on her with her friend, could she trust another man so easily? This was part of the reason she had avoided him the past week. She wasn't just scared of him not being interested in her; she was scared of getting hurt again if he was.

"Tinks please don't avoid me again," Punk pleaded with her so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"I-" Mia didn't know what to say to him, the look on his face killing her.

"I know you're scared after Jacob, I get that. But you can't spend the rest of your life running, hiding from your feelings."

Mia cut in, "I can if I want. I could always become one of those ladies with like thirty cats. I think I could pull of being a crazy lady with loads of cats. I have options."

Punk couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, you'd make an adorable crazy lady with loads of cats, Tinks. But I think you'd be more adorable with me. I'm not going to hurt you Mia, you mean too much to me. So what do you say, let me take you out?"

Mia looked into his eyes, "Why do you have to be so bloody cute when asking someone out on a date?"

Punk gave her his famous smirk, "Part of my charm. So is that a yes?"

"Though we have established that I could totally pull of being a crazy lady with loads of cats, I guess a date with you does sound better," Mia smiled at Punk.

Punk pulled Mia back into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So much better, Tinks." His lips captured hers again. He was sure kissing her was going to become an addiction.


	15. Swan Lake

With the craziness of the declaration of feelings for each other and agreeing to going on a date with Punk, Mia wondered how she was going to go out on live TV later that night and remember everything she had to say. All she could think about was Punk and their earlier kiss. How was a women supposed to concentrate and think clearly after kissing that man?

After finally leaving his locker room, Mia had tracked down AJ and Kaitlyn who had jumped up and down excited for Mia after she told them what happened. Now she was waiting at the gorilla ready to go out once a production assistant gave her the go ahead.

Mike stood out in the ring, "Welcome to the most must see WWE TV show. Welcome to Miz Tv. My guest tonight, probably the only person who has told CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler and Brad Maddox to shut up at the same time, Mia Walker!"

The crowd went crazy as Mia's music started:

_I'm gonna take back the world_

_Yo you got this girl_

_I'm steppin up my game_

_I'll keep repeating the same_

_Be on my hustle every minute of the day_

"Mia, on last week's Raw things got a little heated when Punk called you out to the ring following your interference the previous week during his match against Ziggler. You decided to air your views about Punk, Dolph and Brad Maddox. It was awesome by the way. What made you do that?"

"Thank you, Miz. It did get a little heated but everything I said needed to be said. I think it's safe to say I only said what, not just I, but everyone else was thinking."

"So, do you also think that everybody else wanted you to run out and hit Dolph Ziggler with a chair before performing the Miatastrophe on him the week before that?"

"You know Miz, they probably did. I mean they've all seen what I've had to put up with from him and Brad Maddox. It was my turn to send a message. To make them listen. To let them know they don't own me."

"Punk seems to think that this now involves him. Do you want him involved?"

"Like I told Punk on Monday, this has nothing to do with him. His being in the ring when I hit Dolph with the chair didn't change anything. I would have done the same thing whoever was in the ring. As I said on Monday, I respect the man as a wrestler but I don't need him fighting my battles. You see, Brad seems to be under the illusion that I need him and his power to get anywhere in this business or to do well. I showed him and Dolph that I don't. Did I need to be Brad's little play toy or whatever he seems to want me to be to attack Dolph like I did? Hell no, I did that all on my own."

"Mia, I think what you did was awesome. Thank you for being a guest on Miz TV."

Mia smiled at The Miz and went to leave the ring only to be stopped by Brad Maddox.

The Miz rolled his eyes, "Tonight guys, it would seem that we are joined on Miz TV by another guest, the GM of Raw Brad Maddox."

The crowd booed as Brad climbed into the ring and was handed a mic from an assistant.

"I just came here to tell Mia a few things."

"This is not awesome. This is just embarrassing." The crowd cheered as Mike made fun of the GM.

"Mia, I offered you everything and you threw it back in my face! Don't you see how great we could have been? But no, you'd rather go for the likes of CM Punk. Well, I'm going to make sure you live to regret that decision. I promise you that."

He climbed back out of the ring, leaving The Miz and Mia stood in the ring.

* * *

Mia stood staring at herself in the mirror frowning as she tried different outfits on. Tonight was her first date with Punk and she was nervous as hell. She, like everything else she tried on, was unsure of the berry coloured sleeveless floor length dress she wore. Punk had told her to dress up but she had no idea where he was taking her. She wore her shoulder length hair down with light curls in it and natural make-up.

"You look amazing!" AJ walked into the room with Kaitlyn. "Don't even think about changing again."

"You sure it's not too much?" she looked at her friends' reflections in the mirror, unsure about her outfit.

"No! It's perfect! Punk is going to love it." Kaitlyn smiled reassuring at her friend.

"I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this. What if he only asked me because he felt sorry for me?" Mia turned to face her friends now.

AJ stepped forward placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Sweetheart, you can do this. You want this. As for Punk only asking you because he felt sorry for you, are you crazy? The guy is nuts about you! I mean are you telling me that kiss the other day felt like it came from a guy that felt sorry for you?!"

Mia smiled at the memory of the passionate kiss she had shared with Punk. "You're right. I'm just really nervous about tonight. I really like him and I don't want to mess it up."

"I'm always right. You won't, everything will be great. Just remember, have fun and enjoy yourself. Then you can tell us all about it tomorrow."

Before Mia had chance to reply there was a knock at the door.

"Oooh he's early. Someone is keen. I'll get it." Kaitlyn smirked at Mia before walking out of the bedroom to get the door leaving Mia to put her black 4 inch heels on.

Walking out of the bedroom, AJ following behind her, Mia gave Punk a shy smile when she saw him standing in the Living room area of the hotel room

couldn't get over seeing him in a suit. Punk eyeballed her intently his tongue going over his lip ring.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Mia blushed at this as she stood staring at Punk in his black suit. "You don't look too bad yourself.

Mia had no idea where Punk was taking her, getting out the car she was utterly shocked to find out he was taking her to watch Balanchine's one act revision of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now," Mia smiled up at him.

Punk simply smiled at her before answering "You used to do ballet so I figured taking you to a show was a good idea, Tinks."

The smile on Mia's face grew, "You are actually the most amazing man I've ever met. You have no idea how much this means to me. How did you even get tickets, you only asked me out two days ago?" While wrestling was her number one love after doing ballet since she was three it was something she would always love.

"I have my ways. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Mia blushed as she bit down on her lip which Punk found adorable. "I'm happy."

"By the way, I don't really know anything about ballet."

Mia stepped closer to him, gently pressing her lips to his before they walked into the Lincoln Centre.

Later that night, after the show was finished, Mia still couldn't stop grinning.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much."

Punk couldn't but help smile at how happy she was. The best part for him was knowing he had put the smile on her face.

"I'm glad you liked it, Tinks. It was actually pretty good."

Walking down the corridor to her hotel room, Punk's arm around her waist, laughing and enjoying each other's company, Mia didn't want the night to ever end. As scared as she had been before and still was in general about getting into another relationship, when she was with Punk she forgot about all her fears. It was like the rest of the world disappeared and It was just the two of them.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, a few doors down from her room, Mia moved so she was in front of Punk.

She looked up at him a penitent expression on her face, "I'm sorry I avoided you all of last week. I shouldn't have done that."

Punk cupped her cheek, "I know why you did. I know you're scared. We can take this slowly. I had a great night, Tinks." He kissed her cheek gently.

As Punk pulled away Mia grabbed his tie pulling him back, kissing him passionately.

Breaking the kiss, his forehead against hers, looking into each- other's eyes Mia smiled. "I'm not scared when I'm with you."

"I'm glad."

After Punk walked her the rest of the way to her room and the two said bye, Mia was interrogated the minute she walked through the door by AJ, Kaitlyn and Zack.

"So how was it? Where did you go?"

"It was amazing! He took me see Swan Lake." Mia grinned at her friends as she went to sit down on one of the couches.

"Aww, that is so sweet," AJ squealed sitting down next to Mia.

"I taught him everything he knows." Zack proudly declared to the amusement of the girls.

"So, come on. We want all the details," Kaitlyn smirked from the other couch she shared with Zack.

"And we mean, ALL the details," AJ piped up.

"I'm half tempted to tell you nothing."

"That is mean. We practically got you two together," AJ looked at her friend.

"I feel like you're going to use that on me for the rest of my life."

AJ grinned like she did on TV, "I'm considering it. I can get so many comics out of it from Punk."

Mia sat there with her friends telling them all about her date with Punk before the girls finally kicked Zack out.


	16. A Heyman Girl?

**So this is a bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry the next chapter will have plenty of cute Mia/Punk moments :) So Kaitlyn has left WWE, this makes me really sad. However, I've already written her in later chapters so I'm keeping her in the story. Creative licence and all that :p**

* * *

Mia sat in an office, in the arena they were in for Raw that night, with Kevin Eck, one of the creative writers, Punk and Paul Heyman going over last minute stuff for the night. She was even more excited to be working with Punk after their date the week before. Though she still wondered how she was going to be able to concentrate on live TV stood in a ring with Punk in just his trunks. Finishing up with Kevin Eck, Mia and Punk headed to catering.

"Aww the cute couple," Mike mocked the pair as they walked in.

"Shut up, Mizanian."

"Aww you two are so sweet. Took you both long enough to realise you liked each other," Nikki Bella cooed sitting down at the table with John.

Mia smiled at Nikki, "We figured it out eventually."

"And with this storyline together you're going to be together all the time. You're going to be sick of the sight of him soon," Mike smirked at the two.

"She gets to stare at him in his trunks every night, I don't think she's going to get bored of him any time soon," Nikki smirked.

Mia grinned, "It's a good sight."

Punk wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his side and kissed her forehead.

They all continued talking a little longer before Mia got up to leave.

"As fun as this is, I have to love you and leave you all. I need to go get ready for tonight." Mia turned back to face Punk, "I'll see you later."

* * *

After having her hair and make-up done and getting into her wrestling gear, Mia went and found Punk again before the two headed to the gorilla. Punk headed out to the ring, Paul Heyman already out there with Ryback and Curtis Axel talking about Battleground the night before.

As his music started and the fans went crazy, Punk walked out, stopping at the top of the ramp.

"Are you calling me a cheater?" He acted shocked, "That's a relative term. You know, I admit to no wrong doing. The only thing I did last night was win. Sure, maybe I kicked Ryback in the balls, but that was only to see if he actually had any."

"You'll never do that again. You will never even have a chance to do something like that again. I promise you-"

Punk cut Heyman off, chuckling, "Whoa, Whoa, everybody here knows your word doesn't mean anything. You're promises mean squat. Not only can I do it again, but I will do it again. By it, I mean beat Ryback again. So I'm assuming you three goofs are out here, to what, issue a challenge for a rematch? Well, rematch challenge accepted. And I'll do it here tonight, I'll do it tomorrow, I'll do it in three weeks at Hell in a Cell. And that's what you get when you're a bully and you pick on someone who is _smarter _than you."

"You know what CM Punk, the man who claims to be the Best in the World, the man who had to use underhand tactics last night to win. You're not the Best in the World, Punk. You want to know what your problem is. You're not focused enough. No, I take that back, you're focused on all the wrong things. You're not the man I saw and put my faith in back in 2005 when WWE didn't know what to do with you. I gave you everything, you were like a son to me, but you let me down."

These days, you're focused on all the wrong things. That's why you lost to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, to brock Lesnar at Summerslam, the reason I pinned you at Night of Champions. It's the reason you had to use a low blow to win last night. You're not that good anymore, you're not the Best in the World and that's why I betrayed you. That's why you can come out here and accept challenges, but at the end of the day you can accept as many challenges as you want. It doesn't matter because the truth is you will never be good enough. I made you and I will continue to break you."

Punk began walking down to the ring, climbing in as Paul continued to speak.

"You give too much focus and attention to the wrong things and people. People like Mia Walker. Yes, I've seen everything that's been happening with Mia. How _nice _of you to get involved in her battles. You know what, why don't we invite Mia out now and see what it is about her that is so special she has all your focus. She's the reason you'll continue to lose, so you feel free to accept all the challenges you want, it won't make a difference. So, come on out Mia."

"She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me, oh and those goofs. You betrayed me because that's what you do. My biggest weakness was trusting you. I never lost focus; I just put my trust in the wrong person." Punk's tone was low and menacing as he pointed at Paul Heyman.

"How sweet of you trying to protect her still, but that won't work tonight. I want to see what it is about her. So, Mia you have a minute to come out here before I send Ryback in to look for you."

There was silence for a few seconds throughout the arena. Then:

_I'm gonna take back the world_

_Yo you got this girl_

_I'm steppin up my game_

_I'll keep repeating the same_

_Be on my hustle every minute of the day_

Mia stood at the top of the ramp staring down into the ring at Paul Heyman.

"Do join us in the ring Mia."

Mia started walking down the ramp, Punk walked over to the corner nearest to her. He placed his foot on the middle rope making it easier for to get in, though it was obvious to the crowd that he was dubious about her being there in the ring with Heyman, Axel and Ryback.

Paul leered at her, "How nice to finally meet you, Mia. I can see why Punk's lost focus with you around."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Paul Heyman, I would say it was nice to meet you too, but I'd be lying."

"Oh, now I definitely get why you like her Punk. She likes to speak her mind just like you."

Mia stepped forward, "So Paul, you got me out here, what do you want? Don't tell me, you want me to be a Heyman girl?" She sarcastically asked; Heyman was not amused.

"No, I just wanted to see what it was about you that has had Punk so distracted. What it is that has had him coming to your defence. I mean, look at him now ready to pounce if we get too close to you. But the real question is, would you do the same for him? Now that would be interesting to find out."

Before Mia had a chance to reply, Brad's face popped up on the Titontron. "You're right, Paul. It would be interesting, which is why we're about to find out. Punk's already accepted your challenge to a rematch, I'm going to make a slight change. Next on Raw will be Punk and Mia vs. Ryback and the Funkadactyls. Oh, and Mia, both Funkadactyls can be in the ring with you."

The screen went black. Paul, Ryback and Curtis stood with smug looks on their faces; Punk and Mia turned to look at each other, surprised looks on their faces at suddenly being chucked together in a match. They went to their corner of the ring, talking about who would start, as a ref came down just before the Funkadactyls.

_Cole: _Well, it looks like Mia will start of this handicap match. It seems like Brad was serious last week when he said he'd make Mia regret her decision to interfere in Dolph and Punk's match. Mia wasting no time with a double clothesline on Cameron and Naomi."

_Lawler:_ Mia needs to , and is, taking any opportunity to keep both girls down. I think we might see Mia in some interesting matches in the next few weeks.

Naomi was up first taking a few cheap shots to Mia's face before pushing her into the ropes, continuing with the flurry of shots to her head. With Cameron now up to help aid in a neckbreaker before Naomi went for the pin.

_JBL: _And a kick out from Mia at 2. She's going to need to tag Punk in soon.

_Lawler:_ Yes, you've gotta wonder how long Mia can hold up against the two. They have a history.

Mia tried crawling away from the two but Naomi dragged her back into their corner before Mia was hoisted into the air by the Funkadactyls; reacting quickly Mia reversed it into a double DDT.

_Cole:_ This might be the chance Mia needed to tag Punk in.

Mia quickly moved to tag Punk in as Naomi started to get up.

_Lawler: _And the tag has been made. Punk steps into the ring and now so must Ryback.

_JBL: _And a swinging neckbreaker by Punk.

As Ryback got up and staggered to the corner, Punk hit him with a running high knee.

_Lawler:_ This is vintage Punk here with the high knee."

Punk followed with a clothesline as Ryback returned to the middle of the ring. The crowd was growing crazy; the atmosphere pumping Punk up.

_Cole:_ And Punk heads for the top rope, and the People's Elbow!

Punk walked around the ring, signalling for the GTS to the crowd. Punk connected with the GTS and went for the pin only for Heyman to break the three count up. Punk turned around glaring at Heyman, who started backing up, as Punk stood up inching closer to him.

Mia, jumping down from the apron, walked around the ring stopping when she was near Heyman. Reaching into the ring, she grabbed him by his ankles and pulled his feet out beneath him, taking him by surprise. Punk grinned at her; Mia climbed into the ring suddenly tagging herself in.

Naomi was first into the ring; Mia took her down with a thesz press before running and knocking Cameron of the apron.

_JBL: _And Mia climbs to the top turnbuckle, it look like she' going for the Miatastrophe.

_Cole:_ And Mia gets the three count, winning the match for her and Punk with the Miatastrophe.

Punk climbed into the ring, the ref holding up both of their arms as Justin Roberts declared them the winners. As the ref let go of them, Punk hugged Mia before raising her arm and pointing to her, grinning at the crowd.


	17. Copacabana

**So a long chapter for you guys today full of Punk/Mia cuteness. Enjoy my lovelies :)**

* * *

"So where are you taking me this time?" Mia looked across the car at Punk.

"You'll see, Tinks," he grinned at her.

Mia had wondered all day where Punk was talking her for their second date. Neither of them was performing at the house show that night, so bar some interviews Mia had that morning, they were both free that had agreed to meet Mia back at the hotel after she was done. He had spent the morning in the gym. Punk had gone all out for their last date, wearing a proper suit and taking her to the New York City Ballet's production of Swan Lake. This date he wanted to be more laid back, more their general style.

Getting out of the car thirty minutes later, a huge smile spread across Mia's face as she saw the building In front of her. Running around the front of the car to where Punk was, she jumped on his back, her legs going around his waist and her arms his neck.

"Ice skating! I love Ice skating. You just keep getting better and better." She leaned down to kiss the side of his neck.

Punk smile up at her, turning his head so he could see her. "Thought you'd like it."

Punk carried her on his back across the car park, placing her back on the ground when they got to the door. Entering and paying quickly before getting some skates.

Once they reached the actual rink, Punk held her hand as they skated together for a few minutes.

Mia turned to Punk, grinning. "Time for a race, to the other side and back."

Punk smirked at her, "You're so on, Tinks."

As they both set of to the other side with determined looks on their faces, wanting to beat each other, Mia smirked at him as she got ahead of him.

Getting back to the side they started on, Mia did a little winning dance which Punk found hilarious as he came to a stop.

"You're a little ice skating ninja, aren't you?" he grinned at her, surprised at how quick she had been; legitimately beating him.

"Pretty much. I went ice skating loads when I was younger."

Punk reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. Mia placed her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So I've been meaning to do this since I picked you up at the hotel." Punk's lips were on Mia's as soon as the words left his mouth.

The two continued to skate around the rink, holding hands and falling into an easy conversation. Punk was unable to suppress the grin on his face every time he looked at Mia and how happy she looked; a warm feeling spreading across his body at being with her, making her happy. He couldn't deny how quickly he was falling in love with her.

As they left, Punk turned to Mia. "So where do you want to go for some food?"

"I'm thinking some place that sells Mexican. Mexican good for you?"

"Mexican sounds good. I happen to know a good place not too far from here."

Mia wrapped an arm around Punk's waist as they walked back to the car, resting her head on his shoulder. "I swear you know all the good places everywhere."

"It's one of my many talents."

"Nah, it clearly goes back to your 2005 OVW days when you were like 245 pounds, eating out too much, I reckon." she smirked up at him.

Punk pouted at her, "That was just mean. We don't talk about those days."

"Here, this make you feel better?" Mia moved in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

"Much better," he smiled as he kissed her, his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Sat in the dinner eating their food, Mia had to admit how right Punk was about the place. The food was amazing.

"Holy crap! This food is good. Seriously feel free to leave me here forever."

"Yeah, Colt and I came across this place years ago. Afraid I'm going to have to take you back with me, I'd miss you too much if I didn't."

She giggled, "You're too cute sometimes."

"Our secret. I have a reputation as a jerk to uphold."

She smiled at him. "You're secrets safe with me for now. So seeing as you've planned the last two dates, I'm sorting out the next one."

He smiled at her, "I can live with that, Tinks."

They fell into an easy conversation; they always had something to talk about when they were together.

"So worst person you've ever had to travel with?" Mia looked at him across the table as they exchanged stories of being on the road and the people they had traveled with.

"Easy. Zack; he has the worst taste in music. I love him but I can't deal with him constantly singing Kylie Minogue and Beyoncé."

Mia pretended to be offended, "And what is wrong with Kylie and Beyoncé? They are fabulous. Seriously, though all the people you've travelled with and he is the worst?"

"I think I understand better now why you and him are best friends." He smirked at her.

"He was the first person I bet when I got to Florida and basically looked after me whilst he was visiting. It turns out we have amazing taste in music," she stuck her tongue out at Punk.

Punk laughed at her. He realised then, sat with Mia, how much of a positive influence she had been on him since they met, not counting the fight they has had after first meeting each other. She made his bad days seem not so bad. He seemed less frustrated at management at the moment; he was having too much fun with her to be bothered with some of the ridiculous stuff they did and planned. He was always going to be the same old CM Punk, the pipebomb wielding straight edge insomniac superstar who would let you know if he had a problem with you, but he was happier in general. All thanks to the British diva sat opposite him with her goofy antics.

He hadn't realised he was grinning a

t Mia like an idiot until she broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you big goof, you ok? You're grinning like an idiot." She laughed at him.

"Huh? I'm good."

Mia giggled as she stood up from her seat and went around to where Punk was, dropping down onto his lap, an arm around his shoulders. "You're such an idiot." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Punk placed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek. His olive eyes staring intently at her, "You're one of a kind, Tinks."

Mia couldn't hide her blushing at his word which he found adorable. "You're pretty awesome yourself."

The two were interrupted from Punk's phone beeping. Taking it out he saw it was Colt texting him.

"Anything important?"

"No, just Colt."

"So when do I get to meet the famous Colt Cabana? I warn you I'll probably break out into a rendition of Copacabana." She smiled at him.

Punk chuckled. "Soon, Tinks. He's coming to Raw on Monday. I'll warn him you may start singing."

"Cool." Mia kissed Punk again. She'd never tire of kissing him. She loved the feel of his lip ring against her, the taste of him. She moaned into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Mia sat in catering laughing so hard she could barely breathe. It was Monday and as the production crew were setting up the ring and everyone was preparing for Raw that night, Mia sat with Colt and Punk. Colt had arrived earlier that day to see his friend. After Punk introduced Mia to Colt, she did indeed breakout into a rendition of Copacabana which Colt found hilarious, the trio went to catering.

Colt had heard all about Mia before meeting her, from the first falling out between her and Punk, to their friendship to now. Before Punk had even asked first Mia out on a date, Colt had had suspicions about Punk having feelings for the Brit. seeing them together now he could see why. Mia was attractive, funny and easy to talk to. He could see how comfortable they were around each other and the way they interacted; the way Punk would look at Mia when she wasn't looking at him and vice versa. He liked Mia, could tell she was good for Punk.

After an hour Punk had to go sort some stuff out with Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel for later that night, leaving Mia with Colt and Kofi who had joined the table. Mia didn't mind being left with Colt, she thought he was hilarious and couldn't wait to hear more stories about Punk.

Walking back into catering later, Punk immediately spotted Colt, Mia, AJ and Kofi still at the same table. Seeing Mia and Colt getting on so well, both laughing, he guessed it was probably at some story Colt was telling, made him happy.

"So what have I missed?"

"Why am I only just finding out now about the lap dance you and Colt gave some lady at a show?!" Mia tilted her head back so she could look at Punk who was standing behind her.

"Really Colt? You had to tell them? You do know they'll never let me live it down?" He looked at his friend as he sat down next to Mia.

"You're just jealous because I give a better lap dance than you." Colt smirked at his friend.

"I _need_ to see this. It's on YouTube, right?" Mia directed her question at Colt as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"You really don't." Punk quickly grabbed her phone out of her hand.

"Give me my phone back," she tried grabbing it back off of Punk but he wasn't letting up.

"Give it!" Mia was now leaning across Punk as he held it out the other side of him, the others at the table amused by this.

"Here you go, sweetheart, we can watch it on mine." Colt had a shit eating grin on his face as he took his phone out and quickly got the video up on YouTube.

Mia moved back into her seat probably, her sole focus now on the video. AJ and Kofi also leaning over to watch it. Mia couldn't stop laughing as she watched the video.

"_That _was the best video I have ever seen! I can die a happy person now." Mia was still laughing but now she was looking at Punk.

"Oh it's not you who's going to be dying, Tinks." Punk looked over her shoulder at Colt.

"Love you too bro." Colt grinned back at Punk.

"So Mia, you having fun working with Punk?" Colt looked at Mia.

"Of course she is. Who wouldn't want to work with me?" Punk grinned at them all.

"Has his ego always been this big?" Mia directed the question at Colt.

"Sadly, yes. Luckily though he's a loveable jerk."

"Jerk yes; loveable not so sure." Mia grinned at Colt who chuckled.

"You know you love me really," Punk rested his chin on Mia's shoulder, taking in the scent of her pomegranate shower gel.

Patting his head, Mia turned her head slightly so she could see him, "You sure about that?"

"Certain of it, Tinks."

* * *

Later that night Punk stood backstage about to film a live segment with Mia.

Punk walked down the corridor backstage, as he turned the corner he almost walked into Mia.

"Hey, sorry didn't see you there," he smiled down at her.

"Its fine," Mia went to carry on but Punk spoke first.

"Look, I want to apologise for last week. I'm sorry about Heyman calling you out like that."

"If anyone should be apologising it should be me, it's my fault Brad put us in that match."

He smiled down at her, "He needs to get over it. But I guess if he doesn't I'll be seeing more of you in matches. Not that that's a bad thing, tagging with you."

"Same goes for you. Oh and good luck tonight in your beat the clock match," she smiled at him.

"Luck's for losers."

She said nothing, a smile on her face at his words.

"Hey maybe you should come out and congratulate me when I win. I'm sure Brad would love it," Punk smirked at her.

She chuckled, "Maybe I will. Bye Punk." Mia walked past Punk.

"And cut."

The director and camera man walked off to film another segment leaving Mia and Punk alone in the corridor. He walked over to where Mia stood leaning against the wall. He stood in front of her, a hand on the wall next to her head.

"Hey," she smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself. So are you riding with me and Kofi to the next city tonight?"

"Well your bus is more comfy than a car so probably. Then let's not forget the chance it gives me to beat you and Kofi some more on the Xbox," she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Kofi yeah, but not me," his famous smirk was back.

"I'm going to tell him you said that."

His head dropped down, his mouth hovering inches above hers, "You do that."

She licked her bottle lip; Punk closed the gap, his lips finding hers in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Punk walked out to the ring amid cheers, pumped up for his beat the clock match against Curtis Axel to determine the stipulation for his Hell in a Cell match.

_Cole:_ CM Punk is really going to have his hands full in this match against Intercontinental Champion Cutis Axel.

_Lawler: _JBL, what strategy do you think Paul Heyman is going to apply here?

_JBL:_ I think he's going to tell Axel to do the same thing as R-Truth and run. Because look guys, this is all about Hell in a Cell, not just about tonight.

Once the bell rung, Punk and Axel locked up as Punk got Axel into a head lock before Axel pushed Punk into the ropes. Punk used the momentum from the ropes running shoulder first into Axel knocking him to the mat and going for the pin.

_JBL: _And Punk goes for the first pin, and a kick out at 1 as the clock kicks down.

Punk and Axel eyed each other up walking round the ring before locking up again, Axel pushing Punk into the turnbuckles; Punk reversing it.

_Cole:_ Another pin by Punk and Axel kicks out; Punk back on the attack.

Axel had Punk in the corner again taking cheap shots at punk before a kick to the midsection.

_Cole: _The real question is will Mia come out ringside to congratulate Punk if he wins tonight? After their backstage conversation earlier tonight?

_Lawler:_ I don't think Brad will be too happy about that if she does. We've already seen how jealous of Punk he is.

Punk and Axel continued, back and forth, each trying to pin the other and beat the clock; Punk eventually getting the pin after doing the GTS in the last thirty seconds. Heyman was furious as he started walking up the ramp, stopping near the top.

Punk had a shit eating gin on his face as he picked up a microphone, "Paul, Where you going? Paul. I don't know if you noticed but I just beat your guy which means I get to pick the stipulation for the match at the Hell in a Cell Pay-per-view."

Punk leaned over the top rope looking straight at Heyman. "And this is where you become proud of me because I learned from you. I learned from watching you. You're the mad scientist genius of wrestling and I actually like your idea. We're going to have a handicap match at Hell in a Cell," Punk began walking around the ring again.

"Paul Heyman guy Ryback and Paul Heyman vs. CM Punk in the HELL IN A Cell," Punk screamed the last bit at Paul who stood in disbelief."

As Punk riled the crowd up further and Heyman stood at the top of the ramp in disbelief at the prospect of Hell in a Cell, Mia's music started.

She stopped at the top of the ramp patting Heyman on the shoulder, a smirk on her face, "Sucks to be you." Heyman gave her a venomous look.

Walking down and climbing into the ring, Mia walked over to Punk taking the mic from him.

"Well done on your win, very impressive," she smiled up at him. "However, I don't think the crowd cheered loud enough for you. Come on guys, I know you can do better than that."

Her words got the crowd further riled up; they loved her being down in the ring with Punk, cheering louder and louder.

Walking out of the ring and back up the ramp together they were met backstage a few minutes later by Renee Young.

Renee smiled into the camera, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time-CM Punk and Mia Walker." The camera panned around to the pair as they walked closer to Renee. "CM Punk, congratulations on the win just now."

Punk smiled, "Thanks."

"Your thoughts on your handicap match at Hell in a Cell?"

"I can't wait. I can't wait to beat Ryback and then get my hands on Paul Heyman and show him why I'm the Best in the World."

Renee nodded before looking at Mia, "Mia, we just saw you go out to the ring and congratulate Punk. Can we expect the same at Hell in a Cell?"

Mia smiled at Renee, "Well Renee, you never know. I guess it comes down to if Punk would want me there. It will be his night after all."

Renee looked at Punk waiting for his response to what Mia had said. "Hey, Mia's a great diva, good to work with." He turned to look at Mia, "You can come congratulate me if you want."

"Mia, what do you think Brad Maddox will make of you congratulating Punk tonight? We've all seen the issues you've had with him lately."

"You know what Renee? I don't care about Brad Maddox. He can do what he wants. And you know what, I will congratulate Punk in the ring when he wins at Hell in a Cell."

Mia walked away, turning back to look at Punk, an impish grin on her face. "See you soon, Punk."

* * *

Sitting on one of the seats on Punk's bus hours later, Mia couldn't stop yawning. After Raw had finished her and Punk had headed to his bus, Kofi already there. The three of them sat there playing some of the WWE games Punk travelled with on his bus as Frank, Punk's driver, drove them to the next city for Smackdown. Mia beat both of them a few times, but Punk won the most games out of the three.

"Hey Tinks, I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Mia yawned again as Punk pulled her up from the seat and led her to his room. Dropping down onto the bed, Mia snuggled up to Punk as he joined her on the bed resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm over her, gently kissing the top of her head. It didn't take long for Mia to fall asleep, Punk smiled down at her sleeping form. It was a little longer before he fell asleep himself, not that he would sleep for that long. It was well known that Punk was an insomniac and three hours for him was a good night's sleep.

* * *

**So for any of you that haven't already seen the video of Punk and Colt giving the lady the lap dance, go on Youtube and watch it. Best few minutes of your life. You will not regret it. I would love to have been that woman :p **


	18. Philip

**Hey my lovelies back with another chapter for you guys :) So i'm glad you all seemed to enjoy all the cuteness between Mia and Punk in the last chapter. There's plenty more in this one. So, i have also changed the rating on this story, adult themes in this chapter. I know not everyone likes that stuff so feel free to skip that part of the chapter if you want. Apart from that, i hope you all like the chapter, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Punk and Mia sat on the couch in her apartment in Florida watching The Shining, Mia resting her head on Punk's chest. After they finished filming Smackdown, which was in Florida that week, they decided it was easier to head back to her apartment in Orlando. Mia keeping to her promise of sorting out their next date saw her sneaking Punk's copy of the Shining off his bus. With the amount he went on about her having never seen it and knowing how much he liked the film, she knew the perfect way for them to spend the night was curled up on her couch with a bowl of popcorn and some Pepsi watching the Shining. Being on the road 300 days a year she knew it would be nice just the two of them relaxing together in her apartment.

As the film reached the most iconic scene, Jack Nicholson's character chopping through the bathroom door his wife was in yelling "Here's Johnny!" Mia burst out laughing. Punk turned to look at her.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's funny, the wife's reaction." she shrugged at him.

"And here I was thinking you'd be scared. Zack told me all about you sharing hotel rooms with him for a week after watching Insidious." Punk smirked at her

"That film was scary, this is kinda funny. But aww were you hoping to be all manly and comfort me when I got scared?" Mia smirked at him, her tone teasing.

Punk matched her smirk, "I thought it was a good plan."

"I've got a better plan." Mia gave him an impish grin as she moved to sit on his lap straddling him, her lips finding his.

Punk smiled against her lips, "I like this plan a lot more." He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, his hands gripping her waist.

Mia undid the button on her red plaid shirt, Punk's lips finding the top of her breasts as he continued to leave a trail of kisses. Mia arched her back as he kissed down her stomach and then back up, soon making his way back up to her lips. Mia finally completely took her shirt off chucking it behind her before pulling Punk's top over his head drooping it behind the couch. Mia took a moment admiring his tattooed covered chest before finding his lips again. Punk ran his hands through Mia's hair before gripping her hips.

Punk broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily, "Where's your bedroom?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

Mia pointed the way to the bedroom before Punk stood up from the couch picking Mia up with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the bedroom, their lips finding each other again. Reaching the bedroom Punk placed her down on the bed, quickly taking his jeans off; Mia taking her denim shorts off before Punk climbed on the bed hovering above her as he trailed more kisses down her neck. Mia leaned up of the bed to take her bra off, Punk's breath hitching as he admired the view in front of him. His mouth finding her breast, Mia groaned as his teeth grazed over her nipple; his hand giving her other breast attention, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Stopping the assault on her breasts, he began trailing kisses down her stomach stopping briefly when he reached her black underwear before pulling it down with his teeth. Placing his head between her legs, kissing up her thigh. His hot breath drove Mia crazy as he continued to kiss and suck every part of her bar the one place she desperately wanted him to.

Eventually Punk granted her wish as his tongue trailed over her clit, making her arch her back. Mia's breathing grew heavy as Punk explored her with his tongue before returning to her clit.

"Fuck," she gasped her nails digging into his shoulders as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"You like that?" he smirked

Unable to answer, she moaned loudly shaking her head as he drove his fingers faster into her, feeling her growing tighter around him.

Her body tensed as her orgasm washed over her. Punk moved back up the bed on top of her, his lips finding her mouth.

"You're beautiful," He whispered as he nibbled her ear.

He slid his boxers off, kicking them to the his shaft into his hand before guiding himself into her. Both of them moaning softly as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first before he picked up the pace. Mia's nails dug into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mia could feel the familiar sensation in her stomach as her orgasm began to build, her walls tightening around Punk's cock.

"Punk," she moaned her body tensing up.

Punk sped up further; it didn't take much longer for Mia's orgasm to wash over her. Punk thrust into her a few more times before his own intense orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Punk slowly slid out of her before lying down on the bed, pulling her into his arms and gently kissing her forehead as Mia mindlessly traced his abs with her fingernails.

Waking up the next morning Mia opened her eyes to see Punk asleep, lying on his back. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. Moving closer to him she gently placed her head on his chest, Punk wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Morning Tinks," his voice quiet, sleepy.

"Hey. Let's just stay like this forever." she smiled contentedly into his chest.

* * *

Sat on his lap in catering Mia kissed Punk's cheek, the two completely wrapped up in each other. After their night of passion the two couldn't get enough of each other. As they sat laughing and generally enjoying each other's company before Raw that night, they didn't notice John approaching their table.

"Alright guys."

Mia turned her head to look at John. "Hey John," she smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Johnny boy how are things?"

"They're good, Philip."

Mia laughed, no one ever called Punk 'Phillip' so she found it amusing. "Haha, I don't think I've ever actually heard anyone call you Philip. I might have to start calling you that."

"Or not."

"Why? Don't you like people calling you Philip, Philip?" she smirked at him.

Punk looked over his shoulder at John. "I hate you."

Mia elbowed Punk as she tried to supress her laughter at teasing Punk. "Be nice, Philip."

Punk placed a finger under her chin slighting tilting her head. "You're evil." He grinned at her.

"And you love it."

He answered her with a kiss. They continued talking with John for a few more minutes before Curtis and Paul came over.

"Hey guys, you ready to go the stuff for tonight?" Curtis asked approaching the table.

Mia looked up first, "Sure. Come on, Philip."

Getting up off his lap Mia started laughing when Punk chucked her over his shoulder and started spinning around.

"Put me down!" she continued to laugh

"Nope." Punk had other ideas as he continued to spin around, Mia holding on to the bottom of his shirt.

* * *

_Cole: _And so far Punk is managing to keep Mia out of the ring as he places Axel in the Koji Clutch!

_Lawler:_ It's all he can do tonight. He will have to continue to take on both Axel and Ryback if he wants to stop Mia being tagged in. This match shouldn't even be happening. Brad has taken it too far.

_Cole: _This match tonight just goes to show how intent Brad is on making Mia pay for rejecting him earlier. Telling her, "Mia everyone knows what happens when you play with fire. You get burned. You want to play with the big boys? Fine. Tonight's main event will be Ryback and Axel vs/ Punk and you."

_Lawler: _Punk has done well so far keeping her out of the match but how long can he keep it up when he's against Axel and Ryback?

_JBL: _And Axel elbows Punk to the ribs getting out of the submission.

The two of them got to their feet, Axel ran at punk but Punk moved out the way before throwing him into a side slam. Curtis stood again and Punk went to throw him into another side slam but Curtis kicked him in the midsection before tagging Ryback in.

_Cole: _And now Ryback use his size against Punk, Punk is looking worn out.

_Lawler: _Punk knows he has to stay in this match though; he doesn't want to have to tag Mia in. Let's hope he can keep the promise we saw him make her earlier tonight.

_Cole: _And Punk takes Ryback down with a clothesline.

_JBL:_ And it looks like he's going to climb the turnbuckle but he's looking tired.

Seeing how tired he looked and how in pain and with Ryback still on the mat, Mia saw an opportunity to give Punk a few minutes to rest.

_Cole: _Whoa! What's Mia doing?

_JBL: _She's tagging herself in, Cole. She seems to want a piece of the action.

_Lawler: _This is crazy!

As Punk looked on utterly perplexed as to what was going on, as scripted, Mia ran over to where Ryback was slowly starting to get up and dropkicked him as the crowd went crazy. As he lay in the ring Mia started climbing the turnbuckle before executing the Miatastrophe on him.

Getting back up she saw that Punk was calling her name, his arm stretched over the rope signalling her to tag him back in; he was ready to go again. As Mia ran to tag Punk in Ryback grabbed her leg pulling her to the mat just as she tagged Punk. However, whilst it was scripted, Mia hit her head too hard on mat. Punk looked at her worried, quickly knocking Ryback down before checking on Mia.

_Cole: _And Mia seems to be telling Punk that she's fine after hitting her head.

_Lawler: _Mia is a very resilient person as we've seen with the matches she's been put in by Brad.

_Cole: _Yes, Brad seems to be putting her in worse matches each week. He's become more obsessed with Mia since she rejected him. We've even seen him cut ties with Dolph Ziggler, blaming him as well.

_JBL: _And Punk goes for the GTS ON Ryback!

_Lawler: _And Punk gets the pin!

Mia climbed into the ring to celebrate with Punk as the ref held both their hands in the air. Punk wrapped an arm around Mia's waist as she held the side of her head. He was worried about her, knew that at that moment it wasn't just her selling what had happened, she was hurt.

* * *

Punk couldn't wait any longer, barging into the trainer's office, he had to make sure she was ok. He was worried that after hitting her head during that match she had a concussion.

Mia sat up on the examination table, swinging her legs over the side; raising an eyebrow at Punk but it was Dr Amman breaking the silence as he turned to face Punk.

"No need to look so worried, she's going to be fine. She has a mild concussion, she needs to rest and then come back and see me tomorrow so I can evaluate her further. You know the drill." The doctor turned back to Mia, "I'll leave you two to it. Take care Mia and I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled before leaving the room.

Punk walked over to Mia, standing in between her leg, he tilted her chin with his thumb and index finger, looking into her eyes he finally spoke.

"I was worried about you," he spoke the words quietly.

"You heard the doctor, I'll be fine. 'Fraid you're going to have to put up with me for longer."

Punk began caressing her cheek, "I can live with that."

She placed her smaller hand over the one he was caressing her face with, gently rubbing it with her thumb. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. Punk's eyes moved from her eyes down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

His mouth hovered inches above hers before Mia finally closed the gap between the two of them. His hand moved from her cheek to encircle her neck, gently pulling her closer to him. Mia could feel the cold metal of his lip ring against her mouth; parting her lips as Punk slid his tongue into her mouth.

Finally breaking apart for air the two just stared at each other briefly before Punk was kissing her again.

Moments later AJ and Kaitlyn walked into the room to check on Mia. They were also worried about her watching the match and were glad when Punk took her straight to Dr Amman after they stepped through the curtain.

"Woops, we're going to go and leave you two alone. Just wanted to make sure you were ok, but can definitely see you are," AJ smirked.

Mia grinned at her friends, "Mild concussion, I'll live."


	19. Harley Quinn

**So this is a really short chapter, the shortest yet, but it's more of a fun one for you guys. I wanted a fun chapter for you guys before this story gets more drama in it. No hating me when the real drama start and things aren't so peachy for Punk and Mia. I mean what's a story without drama, they can't be happy all the time :p **

* * *

Mia walked into the Diva's locker room finding the three girls she was after, The Bella's and AJ. She would have got Kaitlyn's help too but her and Seth had a couple of days off and where visiting his family.

"Hey girls I need your help," she smiled at them.

Brie spoke first, "Sure girly, what's up?"

"I need your help finding something for Punk. You up for a shopping trip tomorrow?" she knew the Bella's wouldn't be able to resist.

"Of course! You know we don't turn down shopping trips," the Bella's both chimed.

AJ still looked slightly confused, "You have the Bella's, shopping is their domain, so why do you need me? You know I'm not much of a shopper. Anyway, I thought you had got all Punk's presents?"

"I need your help too A. I want to dress up sexy for Punk on his birthday, an extra present for him. I was thinking Harley Quinn. That's where you come in. You know what she wears better than me."

AJ still looked uncomfortable, shopping, especially this sort of shopping, wasn't really her thing.

Mia gave AJ her biggest, sweetest smile. "Please AJ? I'll actually buy you a new pair of converse and love you forever."

AJ relented. "You know me too well, damn you. Fine I'll come."

Mia practically jumped on AJ. "Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

The shopping trip went surprisingly well; even AJ had a good time watching the Bella's parade around in different sexy outfits. Nikki buying the most stuff. With AJ's help it didn't take long for Mia to find the perfect outfit. After they finished shopping, Mia keeping to her promise and bought AJ a new pair of converse, the girls got some lunch.

* * *

With both of them being busy, promoting Hell in a Cell amongst other things Mia hadn't had the chance to see Punk til early afternoon. She had hoped to spend the whole day with him but work commitments meant they were both busy, as they had been most of the previous day, meaning she had barely seen him then too. Running into catering, where she knew he would be with the others, Mia ran over and jumped up on him taking him by surprise.

"Happy birthday babe," Mia kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Punk smiled against Mia's lips. "Hey. I've been waiting for the moment I'd get to see you all day."

"I know. It's sucked not being able to see you til now, but you have me for the rest of the day. Your presents are in my hotel room and dinner is booked for later."

Punk kissed Mia again. He was quite happy to just spend his birthday with her. Luckily they were only needed for the first part of the house show and so could leave early.

Arriving back at their hotel room after going out to dinner, Punk pulled Mia closer to him.

"Thanks for tonight, Tinks." He was about to kiss her but his phone started ringing, looking he saw it was Colt.

"Colt," was all he simply said to Mia as he went to decline the call. Mia however stopped him.

"Answer it, speak to Colt. I'm going to go take my make up off." Mia smiled as she made her way to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her she knew she didn't have long to change into the outfit, though Colt calling did give her a little longer. She would have to thank him for that one day. As she finished changing she could hear that Punk was in the bedroom. Opening the door she couldn't have asked for a better reaction from him as he turned around, still on the phone to Colt. As he turned to face her, a look of pure desire on his face, he was quick to end the call.

"Something's come up Colt, speak to you tomorrow."

Mia gave Punk a mischievous look. "So you still have one more present."

Punk walked over to her, gripping her hips. "This is definitely my favourite present."

* * *

As Punk's match at Hell in a Cell finished and he continued to attack Heyman atop the steel cage, Mia stood in the Gorila waiting for her que to go out. She was still so shocked at what management were about to let her do.

As her music hit and she made her way out the fans went crazy as Mia slowly made her way down the ramp. The crowd watched as she stopped when she reached the cage, wondering what she was going to do next. For a moment she just stood there smiling before suddenly she started to climb the steel cage, making her way to the top. As she reached the top, she walked over to wear Punk stood above Heyman having just done his finisher, the GTS on him after hitting him with a kendo stick. Walking past Heyman she kicked him in the side, the crowd loving it, before reaching Punk. Raising his arm in the air amid cheers from the crowd, the smile remained on her face. Letting go of his arm she started to walk away but Punk grabbed her arm spinning her back around to face him. A smirk appeared on his face before he pulled her flush against him, his lips crashing down on hers.


	20. Drunk Phone Call

Mia stood in Punk's kitchen nervous as hell as she prepared lunch; today she was meeting his family for the first time. She, like everyone else, knew the story of Punk's upbringing. She knew that the three women, Chaleen, Cassie and Chez, who he referred to as his sisters and their mum; the women who was more of a mum to him than his biological mum ever was, were the most important women in his life. She wanted them to like her.

"Hey beautiful, they're going to love you. You have nothing to worry about." Punk stood behind her wrapping his arms around her nuzzling her neck.

Mia turned around in his arms, "Easy for you to say."

Punk suddenly lifted her up and placed her down on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs, he cupped her face with a tattooed hand. "I promise you it will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could hate me. I could offend them; I could spill food over them. A whole host of things could happen."

Punk couldn't help but laugh at what she had just said. "Spill food over them? Something you want to tell me about why you're so nervous to meet them?" he raised an eyebrow at her, still amused.

Mia looked up at him. "No laughing. Me and meeting parents never goes well. Seriously. When I seventeen I dated this guy called Mark and the first time I met his parents I was round their house having dinner. Anyway the family dog, this massive Great Dane came bounding at me when I had a plate of food in my hand, I tripped and it went all over his mum. Then from the off start Jacob's parents didn't like me. I was never good enough for their precious boy and his mum hated my tattoos. Needless to say, me and meeting guys parent's never goes well."

Punk couldn't help but laugh; Mia was too adorable for her own good. Mia hit his shoulder as he continued to laugh. "I'm sorry, Tinks, I just can't get the image of you spilling food over that guy's mom. You are just too adorable." Punk's lips were on Mia's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

Mia's nerves disappeared as Punk continued to assault her neck. She couldn't concentrate on anything when he kissed her like that, knowing all the right places to kiss and suck. She moaned as his teeth grazed her neck. Mia wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her, her hands pulling slightly on his hair.

Punk began undoing the buttons on the green and grey plaid shirt Mia wore, kissing down her body until he reached her breasts. However, before he could go any further there was a knock at the door. Reluctantly he pulled away, turning around to go answer the door. Mia jumped down from the counter following Punk to the door, doing the buttons on her shirt up as nerves once again set in.

Opening the door, Punk let the four women in.

"Hey guys. How are my favourite women?" he greeted, hugging them all.

Mia stood to the side, a smile on her face, as she watched Punk interact with his family.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce us to this lovely girl?" Charlie, the woman Punk saw as a mum, smiled looking from Punk to Mia.

Mia walked closer to the group smiling as she stood next to Punk.

Punk smiled as he took Mia's hand in his, "Charlie, Cassie, Chez, Chaleen. This is Mia."

After all the introductions were made and they later sat at the table eating, Mia felt relaxed. Punk's family took to her well and Mia really hit it off with his sisters, especially Chaleen.

"So is it true you hit Punk Square in the jaw the first time you met him?" Cassie asked amused.

Both Punk and Mia started laughing at the question, remembering back to the days before they became friends.

"It wasn't the first time we met; it was about a week later. But oh yeah, she's got a seriously good right hook on her," Punk smirked as he turned his head slightly to look at Mia who sat next to him.

"You deserved it." She smirked back.

"You never do make the best first impressions do you?" Chez teased from across the table.

"So what did you think the first time you met Mia, Phil?" Cassie smiled from her seat.

"Yeah what did you think of me that first day in the canteen?" Mia smiled at him, knowing his sister's liked to tease him, as they had done since they arrived, and would whatever his answer was.

"I definitely liked what I saw," he smirked before continuing. "I liked how you weren't in awe of me and how you held your own. So what did you think of me?"

"Oh I thought you were a massive jerk," a grin remained on Mia's face.

"Oh really? And now?" Punk moved closer to her, briefly forgetting his family was there, cupping her cheek.

"Oh I still do," Mia almost whispered as her lips found his in a quick kiss. Luckily Mia still remembered they were not alone.

"So I've been meaning to ask all afternoon, Mia. Where does the nickname Tinks come from?" Charlie smiled; she was indeed fond of Mia after watching Punk and Mia together.

Mia smiled before answering. "Childhood nickname. My favourite film was, is, Hook and after it came out I got Tinker bell outfit for my sixth birthday. I wore it all the time and used to tell everyone I was Tinker bell and eventually my family started calling me Tinks, they still do."

The rest of the day went really well with Punk's family who were definitely fans of Mia. Chaleen and Mia agreeing to meet up for lunch the next time Mia was in Chicago.

As Punk shut the door after seeing his family out, he spun Mia around as she started to walk back into the living room, pulling her into him, his lips finding hers.

"I say we finish what we started before they got here," he huskily whispered into the shell off her ear before picking her up by the back of her thighs. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, as her lips found his mouth. Punk's tongue slipping into her mouth as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Mia rolled over, her eyes half open as she reached for her phone wondering who would be calling her in the middle of the night. She thought to herself it was probably one of her NXT friends drunk dialing her. Probably Emma or Adrian Neville, it tended to be them. Half asleep she answered.

"Hello?"

She wasn't expecting what came next.

"I think I made a mistake. Mia, it's you I want. I love you," Jacob drunkenly slurred down the phone.

Mia said nothing.

"Mia please, please talk to me. I miss you. Let's give us a go again."

"You made your choice a long time ago Jacob. I'm happy now, I've moved on. Don't call me again."

Mia hung up, shocked at the call. A part of her felt bad for Rachel after what Jacob had just said to her. She figured it wouldn't be long til Jacob found someone else to fuck behind Rachel's back, if he hadn't already. Yet she felt nothing for Jacob, his words meant nothing to her.

She turned her head to look at Punk as he placed an arm across her stomach. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Looking at him she felt nothing but pure love for him. Yes she had been scared getting into another relationship but Punk had broken through all the walls she put up, and lying there now she couldn't imagine her life without him. He meant everything to her.

Mia turned so she was on her side facing Punk who was on his stomach, his arm still over Mia. She gently caressed his face before kissing his cheek.

"Mmmm what's that for babe?" Punk asked his eyes still shut as he rolled onto his back, slowly waking up. Not that either of them had been asleep for more long. After his family had left they had spent most of the night having sex before collapsing from pure exhaustion.

Mia moved so she was straddling him, a leg either side, as she leaned down to kiss him.

Pulling away, Mia smiled as Punk smiled up at her, properly awake, as he caressed her cheek before she answered.

"I love you."

Punk pulled her back down kissing her passionately. Though they had both felt that way a while, this was the first time the words were spoken out loud.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sat on the bed in the hotel room, Mia wondered how one of the best weeks of her life had ended so badly. How could things be so good one minute and then suddenly end with Punk storming out of their hotel room? She sat thinking how good things were with her job and how much she loved it. After Hell in a Cell, her and Punk had become a team on screen, the fans loving their chemistry as they saw a romantic relationship budding between the two. She was having fun going out to the ring with Punk and Daniel Bryan who had recently teamed up with Punk to take on the Wyatt's. She had loved being a part of Survivor Series with Punk and Daniel as they took the Wyatt's on. Her relationship was, til that point, going well with Punk. She had just met his family on the Wednesday, now it was Sunday night and she was sat in a hotel room on her own wondering if Punk would return that night. She once again replayed the argument in her head.

"_I love you too but I really need to take my make-up off so you're going to have to stop kissing me for a minute," Mia laughed as Punk kissed all up her neck._

"_I don't think that's going to be possible. I could kiss you for the rest of the night. Scratch that, I plan on kissing you for the rest of the night…amongst other things." Punk smirked as he ran his hands up and down her sides._

_Mia lightly pushed him off her, walking backwards to the bathroom. "Hold that thought. I'll be with you in a minute and you better be naked." Mia grinned at Punk as she licked her lips._

_Just as she was about to shut the bathroom door, Mia heard her phone buzz, indicating she had a text. "Get that for me please babe, it's probably AJ asking about lunch tomorrow. If it is, tell her I'm still up for it."_

_Shutting the bathroom door, Mia started taking her make-up off and cleaning her teeth, not realising it was not AJ texting her. It was much worse._

_Sat on the bed, Punk grabbed Mia's phone ready to reply to AJ. Reading the message he soon saw it wasn't AJ. He had to read the text a view times, not believing what he was seeing. Anger was coursing through him as his hand tightened around the phone. Why was he texting? How long had they been in contact?_

_Opening the bathroom door Mia walked straight over to Punk, her hands resting on his shoulders as she stood in front of him. Then she noticed the look on his face._

"_Hey grumpy, what's wrong?"_

_Punk removed her hands from his shoulders, standing up with the phone still in his hand._

"_How long has it been going on?"_

_Mia looked at him utterly confused. "How long has what been going on?"_

"_You. And. Jacob. How. Long?" Punk punctuated every word._

_Mia stared at him dumfounded. If the look on his face didn't tell a different story, she would think this was some tasteless joke. But the look on his face told her he wasn't joking. So where the hell was this coming from?_

"_What the hell are you on about?"_

"_What am I on about? I'm wondering why the fuck your ex is texting you saying," he picked up the phone to read the text word for word. "I meant what I said. I want to be with you? I'm also wondering how fucking long you have been in contact with him for?" Punk's voice was raised, his eyes solely on Mia now._

"_He called be a few days ago, drunk, in the middle of the night saying he'd made a mistake and wanted to get back with me. I told him it was too late and not to contact me again. He obviously didn't get the message, but that's all there is to it." Mia walked closer to Punk, she went to place a hand on his chest but he moved away from her._

"_Convenient story."_

_Mia was starting to get annoyed now. "There is nothing going on Punk. He called me, I told him to leave me alone. End of."_

"_And you didn't think to tell me?"_

"_No, I didn't see the point in telling you. As I said, I told him I was happy and to leave me alone. I forgot about it to be honest. I don't care about Jacob or anything he has to say."_

"_You didn't see the point in telling me? How convenient. Yeah I suppose I wouldn't if I was hooking up with my ex."_

"_I'M NOT HOOKING UP WITH JACOB! GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

"_YOU! YOU FUCKING YOUR EX IS MY PROBLEM! YOU LYING TO MY FACE!" Punk pointed his index finger at Mia, his voiced laced with so much anger._

"_I'M NOT LYING AND I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH JACOB!" Mia pulled at her hair as she tried getting her point across._

"_I can't even be in the same room as you now," his voice was so much quieter as he turned and walked out of the hotel room slamming the door. _


	21. Trouble In Paradise

Once again, thanks for all the follows, favouriting and reviews-it seriously makes me smile when i get an email saying one of those things has happened!

So, though I've never stated this before, just putting it out there that i don't own Punk (Very sadly) or any of the other superstars in this story. I can only lay claim to Mia and any other OC's that have, or will be, in this story. Now that's out the way...

So things didn't end well last chapter, I'm evil I know :p I'll let you read this chapter now...you probably still won't like me much at the end...

* * *

Mia was pissed off as she sat in catering. After Punk had stormed out of their hotel room the night before she had soon got over the shock of his accusations and was now severely pissed off. How the hell could he ever think she'd ever want anything to do with Jacob again? Her anger only increased when he didn't return. She's tried to take her frustrations out at the gym that morning but every time she thought of Punk and how he'd completely overreacted she got pissed off all over again.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, anger coursing through her, before she was joined by Zack, AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Someone doesn't look too happy today," Zack looked at Mia whilst dropping down into the seat next to her.

"I'm fine," she growled.

"And I'm Malibu Barbie," AJ sarcastically said, one look at her friend telling her she was anything but fine.

Mia looked up at AJ, a small smile on her face, but said nothing.

"Seriously why do you look so pissed off? Has something happened with Eva again?"

"Not with her. Nope, I'm pissed off with the tattooed jerk face I have for a boyfriend."

Kaitlyn and AJ couldn't help but smile at what Mia called Punk.

"What's he done?"

"Oh according to him I'm still in love with Jacob, who apparently I'm seeing behind Punk's back."

The three of them just stared at Mia, opened mouthed.

"Why would he think that?"

"He's a moron. He's a man, no offence Zack. He's taken one too many chairs to the head. Take your pick."

"What happened between meeting his family and now?" AJ looked at her friend, confused as to why Punk would think something like that when things had been so good.

"He put 2 and 2 together and got 5." As her friends continued to look at her confused, Mia continued. "Last week Jacob called me in the middle of the night, drunk and told me he still loved me and he'd made a mistake. I told him it was too late, I was with someone else and happy. I didn't tell Punk because I didn't think anything off it, I forgot about it to be honest. I couldn't care less about Jacob these days, he's the past and I'm never going back there. Anyway, he text me last night when we were at the hotel, saying he meant what he said. I was in the bathroom so I asked Punk to check my phone; he saw the text and got really pissed. And now he thinks I'm sleeping with Jacob."

"Whoa, I'm not sure if I'm more shocked at Jacob telling you he still loves you or Punk thinking you're sleeping with him." Kaitlyn admitted.

"He probably just said it in the heat of the moment, pissed off that Jacob was contacting you after everything, you know what Punk's like. There's no way he actually thinks that."

"AJ's right, babe," Zack smiled at Mia.

"Yeah well we're about to find out." The others looked up to see what Mia was looking at, seeing Punk walking in looking pissed off.

The look on Punk's face didn't change to a happy one at seeing Mia; instead he looked more pissed off at seeing her.

"Well that answers that," Mia sighed.

Punk walked over to their table, stopping when he reached it but not sitting down like he normally would. He reached into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out Mia's phone and placing it on the table. Mia scoffed at seeing her phone, having forgotten to bring it to the arena with her after showering when she got back from the gym. At first she wondered if he had gone to the hotel to try and find her to sort things out or to get his stuff so he could return to his bus that night. At his tone, she figured the latter.

"Figured you'd want it so you could text him back," His voice was laced with venom as he said 'him'.

"You know, it's so nice to have a boyfriend who trusts me so much." Mia voice dripped with sarcasm, further pissing off Punk.

"You mean how you trusted me enough to tell me about him calling you?" Punk challenged her.

"The call didn't mean anything to me; he doesn't mean anything to me, hence why I didn't tell you about it."

"Yeah I can see how he doesn't mean anything to you," Punk retorted.

"You need to get the fuck over yourself." Mia's voice got louder making some of the other superstars in the room look over at the two.

"I'll see you later for our segment," his tone was dry.

"And what a joyous occasion that will be," Mia's tone matched Punk.

Punk turned and walked away leaving Mia with their friends who all just sat staring as their friends had argued, not knowing what to say.

"That got heated," AJ was the first to speak.

"How can one person be such a jerk?!" Mia sighed, exasperated.

* * *

Mia was glad she only had a backstage segment to do with Punk and Daniel Bryan. She was sure she wouldn't be able to resist doing something to him if they were in the ring. However, as they finished filming the segment she was sure she was about to hit him now. He could barely look at her as they had done the segment, changing it so Daniel was stood in between them instead of her next to them as it normally was. And now he wasn't even acknowledging her as the camera man and director left the three of them, instead turning to talk to Daniel.

"I think it's best if I stay with the girls tonight."

He still didn't look at her as he answered. "Ok."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yep." His reply once again short.

Was he really just going to answer every question with one worded answers?

"Seriously grow the fuck up, Phil!" Mia was shouting now, she was so angry.

"You need to get over yourself and stop acting like a massive jerk." She was so angry at him.

"And you need to get over Jacob," Punk shouted at Mia as they stood in the hallway of the arena.

"I hate you," Mia voice was quiet before she turned and stormed off down the hallway hurt at Punk's words.

Punk stood there feeling like a jerk, pulling on his hair in frustration. He hadn't meant to say that, he didn't think that. Just like he didn't mean most of the things he said to Mia at the moment. Finding out Jacob had called and texted her, declaring his love, had thrown Punk. Of course he knew Mia would never go behind his back but he knew what a big part of her life Jacob had been and a small, insecure, part of him worried he couldn't compete with that; they hadn't been together long after all. Would she go running back to her ex now he had declared his love for her? He also still couldn't get his head around why she hadn't told him about the call, further adding to that small insecure part of him. And here he was being a stubborn asshole and not talking to her about it, instead letting his anger at Jacob consume him and affect his relationship with Mia.

* * *

It was Tuesday, time to film Smackdown. Mia was more tired than usual; she still hadn't sorted things with Punk. She hadn't seen him after their backstage argument yesterday. Now she had been asked to go to the arena earlier than usual as Stephanie wanted to speak to her. When she first got the call a part of her thought it was something to do with the backstage argument the day prior. That idea soon disappeared when AJ was also informed that Stephanie wanted to speak to her at the same time. It was safe to say that as pissed at Punk as Mia was, she was curious as hell as to why Stephanie wanted to see her.

Heading down the hall to Stephanie's office for the night, Mia and AJ were surprised to see Naomi and Cameron there. Leaving the room ten minutes later Mia was shocked to say the least after finding out she would be winning the Diva's championship in the New Year.

"_AJ, you will lose the title to Naomi at the Rumble. During the rematch the next night, you will get involved Mia after Cameron interferes. This will lead to a fatal fourway at Elimination Chamber where you will win Mia." Stephanie explained to the four women sitting in front of her._

_Naomi had sat in silence taking in the news that she was going to be winning the title at the Rumble. Mia couldn't believe what she was being told. She was actually going to be the Diva's champion?_

"_Wow…oh my god…really?"_

_Stephanie smiled at the younger women in front of her. "Really. You've really impressed us and we've always had big things planned for you since you joined the main roster. AJ, Naomi any questions?"_

Walking down the hallway now with AJ, Mia was still taking the news in. Turning to face AJ she stopped for a moment.

"Are you ok about losing the title?"

AJ smiled at her friend. "Yeah, obviously it's a little sad losing it but I'm happy to lose it to someone like Naomi. And then you'll have it which is just amazing. But more importantly, we get to work together again for a couple of weeks." AJ smiled at Mia as she pulled her into a hug before the two continued walking down to catering.

As excited as Mia was about finding out she was going to be winning the title, part of her was sad that she couldn't go and jump into Punk's arms and share the news with him. This was something she wanted so badly to tell him about, to share the moment with him, but would he even listen to her if she went up and spoke to him? Instead she went with AJ knowing they'd find Zack there, she swore he spent most of his time eating. But at least she knew her best friend would be excited for her. And he was. After she told him Mia couldn't help but laugh as he picked her up and spun them both around.

Sitting down at the table, Dolph and Mike where next to congratulate her.

"Well done, kid." Dolph smiled at her from across the table.

"You know this calls for a celebration, right? I say we hit a club tonight."

"As if you need a reason to go to a club, Mike." Mia teased.

"That is true. So you up for it?"

Before Mia had a chance to answer Kaitlyn had walked over to the table, Seth next to her with his arm over her shoulder.

"What's this I hear that you're going to win the title? Girl, get over here and give me a hug now!" The Texan smiled.

Mia got up to go hug her friend. "How did you know? I've literally only just found out myself."

"We saw Naomi and Cameron on the way. I'm so proud of you sweetie."

After she hugged Kaitlyn, Seth pulled her in for a hug. "Well done, sweetheart."

Mia smiled up at Seth as she pulled away. "Don't suppose you've seen Phil?"

Seth gave her a sympathetic look knowing about the argument they had been having. "He was still in the gym when I left."

Mia had hoped he might be at the arena. "Oh ok."

Walking into the arena later that afternoon, Punk wasn't in the mood for idle conversations. He just wanted to be left alone. He still felt bad about what he had said to Mia. He knew Jacob was a sore point for her and he had gone and been a massive jerk and told her to get over the guy. He sometimes wondered why his friends put up with him when he could be such a jerk.

Unfortunately, life wasn't being kind to him today. Karma he guessed as he saw Eva Marie In front of him. She smiled at him as she moved to stand in front of him, obviously wanting to talk. Eva was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Hey Phil," she was too chirpy for his liking and his current mood.

"Hello." He wondered what she wanted.

"So you must be really proud of Mia. I bet she couldn't wait to tell you." The smile remained on Eva's face. She knew full well that there was no way Punk could know about Mia winning the title in the New Year. She, like others, knew about the backstage argument the previous day and knew Mia showed up at the arena alone today. She wasn't going to miss a chance to stir up more trouble.

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for riddles." He was quickly losing any patience he had.

"Mia's winning the title in the New Year. Everyone knows. She didn't tell you?" Eva tried to hide the smirk curving her lip.

Punk's expression said it all; Eva had succeeded in getting to him. "No, I didn't know."

"Oh well I'm sure she meant to tell you. Probably just got caught up in all the excitement with her friends. But you're here now so it'll probably be the first thing she tells you. I mean it's not like she's another Beth. I heard all about her reasons for dating you, so wrong."

Punk didn't say anything, just stood there. Oh yeah, Eva's words had got to him.

"Well I better get going. Bye Punk." Eva smiled before walking off.

Punk went straight to his locker room trying to forget about what Eva had said. He knew what she was like after all the issues Mia had with her, yet he couldn't get her words out of his head. Mia wasn't with him for what he could do for her career wise was she? No that was ridiculous. But then again, this was another thing she hadn't told him. How long had she known?

* * *

Don't hate me people! I figured it was time to bring Eva back, plus she helps with the plot. So for anyone wondering, the reference to Beth Phoenix came from an interview Punk did where he talked about breaking up with someone who was pretty much with him to further their career (It's generally believed to be about her)

Anyway, so do you guys think Mia should have told Punk about the call straight away? Let me know what you think


	22. Can I Trust You?

So this chapter, for some reason, seemed one of the hardest to do and took the longest time to write. There are some bits of this chapter that I'm not entirely happy with so if it sucks I apologise.

That being said, I liked hearing some of your thoughts on whether Mia should have told Punk about the call. I love hearing your opinions on things in this story, always feel free to tell me what you think or ask any questions you have.

I'll let you get on with reading the chapter now-It's a long one :)

* * *

Mia walked out of the diva's locker room heading for catering, seeing Eva Marie she hoped the red head wouldn't start anything; she wasn't in the mood for the girl's snippy comments with everything that was going on with Punk. She just wanted to get the recording of Smackdown done and head back to the hotel. As tense as things were with Punk she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little excited to go out that night and celebrate the news that she was going to be wining the Diva's title. Unfortunately Eva took pleasure in annoying the Brit and was enjoying hearing about the arguments Mia and Punk were having. She was still feeling smug after her earlier conversation with Punk.

Inspecting her nails the red headed diva smirked as she got closer to Mia. Mia ignored her and carried on walking, but Eva wasn't about to let Mia walk off without getting a rise out of her; she enjoyed it too much.

"I hear congratulations are in order." At Mia's arched eyebrow she continued. "You know I'll admit you played a good game and it's all paid off now, what with all this talk that you're winning the title soon."

Mia rolled her eyes, "It's called hard work, not whatever game you think I'm playing. Maybe you should try it some time."

"Yeah, it must be real hard work screwing Punk each night."

Mia sighed; she really wasn't in the mood for this. "Do you ever listen to yourself and how ridiculous you sound sometimes? Not that it's any of your business, but I'm with Phil because I love him, not to further my career."

"Does he know that? Word is things aren't so cosy at the moment." A smirk once again curved Eva's lips knowing she was getting under Mia's skin.

Mia took a step closer to Eva before speaking. "I'm only going to warn you once. Stay out of my business and stay away from me."

"Oh I'll stay away from you, as for Punk. Well I can't make any promises there; especially after the interesting chat we had earlier."

Mia clenched her teeth. She was about to speak but Eva beat her to it.

"I wouldn't mind a few more one on one conversations with him-"

Eva was cut off from whatever else she was going to say by Mia launching herself at her; Mia seeing red as she slapped the other diva. However before things had a chance to escalate Mia felt herself being lifted in the air and chucked over someone's shoulder; Punk's shoulder.

Mia repeatedly banged her fists down on Punk's back, yelling as he walked down the corridor with her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! GET OFF ME!"

Turning the corner and deciding they were far enough away from Eva for it to be safe to let go of Mia, Punk placed her back on the ground. Mia went to walk around him, not quite finished with Eva but he stepped in front of her blocking her way.

"I don't think so," he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Move out of my way," Mia's breathing was heavy as anger coursed through her.

When Punk still refused to budge she scowled at him.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere til you calm down."

"Calm down? Are you serious? So some stupid bitch starts mouthing off, saying I'm only with you to further my career and you expect me to do nothing about it and 'calm down?'" Mia used air quotes to make her point

Punk stared at her, "Are you?"

Mia stared at him confused for a moment until it finally dawned on her what he was asking her.

"Do you actually expect me to answer that?" Mia arched an eyebrow at him, shocked he was actually asking her if she was with him to further her career.

"It's a simple question."

"Not it's another stupid question. A question you shouldn't even need to ask. But seeing as you're apparently in desperate need of the answer, no I'm not with you to further myself, just like I'm not still hung up on Jacob or sleeping with him. You know what, come find me when you're done being an arsehole!" Mia turned on her heel walking up the corridor as Punk just stood there, watching her walk away.

Mia found herself sitting on a crate backstage, still angry from her argument with Punk. Walking down the corridor, Zack saw his friend looking like she was ready to kill someone. Walking up to her, he stood in front of her.

"Hey, you look like you're about to kill someone. Want to talk about it?"

Mia shook her head no. Instead motioning for Zack to come closer, resting her head on his chest when he did. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Zack wrapped his arms around her figuring she was upset with all the arguing she was doing with Punk at the moment. He hated seeing his friend so sad.

"You have another argument with Phil?"

Mia nodded into his chest, before turning her head so her cheek rested against his chest whilst she told him what had happened with Punk.

"So apparently now I'm only with Phil to further my career."

Zack pulled back from her, "What the hell?"

Mia looked up at him, "Eva. He actually believes her over me. He actually fucking asked me outright?"

"Wow, that's ridiculous" Zack was shocked at what Mia was telling him.

* * *

"You done with acting like a child? Punk chided Mia as she stood with her back to him waiting at the Gorila waiting to go out to the ring.

This further pissed Mia off, "You done acting like a jerk?"

"Obviously you're not. Come find me when you're ready to be reasonable and act like an adult, Mia."

Was he being fucking serious? Mia tried remaining calm as they were about to head down to the ring, Mia on commentary with Michael Cole and JBL whilst Punk and Bryan had a match against Luke Harper and Eric Rowan. This was not the place to be arguing but damn did he make it hard.

"Wow. Just wow. Do you hear yourself sometimes? You accuse me of the most ridiculous things and you have the fucking audacity to act like I'm the one in the wrong and like you can't trust me."

"Can I? Trust you? We both know you're good at hiding things."

Mia just stared at him, stunned. The words stung Mia. How could he not trust her? Punk regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He didn't mean them he was just angry, at himself, at Mia, at the whole situation. Why couldn't he just sort things out with her? Why did he have to continue to make things worse, pushing Mia further away?

Mia spoke quietly, the hurt at Punk's words evident. "You're never going to let that go are you? I didn't tell you because it wasn't, isn't important. I don't care about Jacob. His words don't mean anything to me and I don't want anything to do with him. He's my past; you're my future. At least I thought you were; now I'm not so sure."

Mia walked out to the ring as Punk's music started, walking off to go sit with Cole and JBL, trying to stop the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She was unsure where she stood with Punk.

* * *

Mia, after the last argument with Punk, decided against going out that night. She was too hurt to go out, instead staying in her hotel room with Punk's words going around and around in her head. Did he seriously not trust her? She planned on spending the night in her hotel room before catching a flight back to Orlando the following day where she was spending her day off. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Picking it up she saw it was her mum ringing. Answering, she tried to sound as happy as she could muster at the moment.

"Hey mum, how are things?"

Her mum could automatically tell something was wrong. "Tinks, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"No, I'm good. What you on about? So how are you and dad?" Mia thought it was worth a go pretending everything was ok.

Her mum was not fooled though. "Emilia Walker, don't lie to me. I'm your mum, I know when something's wrong with you. Start talking."

Mia smiled to herself a little, she never had been able to get anything past her mum; no one in her family had.

"I think I've completely screwed things up with Phil. I'm pretty sure he hates me right now." Mia began getting teary eyed, her voice cracking as she spoke to her mum.

"Oh darling, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. What happened? Why do you think you've messed things up?" Her mum tried soothing her daughter down the phone.

"Jacob called me last week, drunk, saying he'd made a mistake and still loves me and I didn't tell Phil about it. He found out about it after Jacob text me and then accused me of seeing Jacob behind his back. Oh, and he thinks I'm with him to further my career."

"Why didn't you tell Phil about the call, Tinks?"

"Honestly, I didn't feel the need to. Jacob was drunk so I thought it was just a stupid drunk thing. I told him it was too late for us and that I'm with someone else. It's not like I'm ever going back to Jacob, Punk's the only person I want to be with."

"Does Phil know you don't want anyone but him?"

"I'd hope so mum considering we're together."

"Oi no getting smart with me young lady. I meant Phil knows how much Jacob hurt you and how big a part of your life he was. Phil is crazy about you, I saw it myself when your dad and I met him, he's probably mad that the guy who hurt you so much is suddenly contacting you again. He wants to protect you but he can't if you don't tell him what's going on. There's probably also a part of him worried that maybe you'd consider going back to Jacob because of how much history you have. You not telling him about the call only added to that. How would you feel if it was the over way round?"

Mia closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. She hadn't thought of it that way. "I never thought of it that way. I guess I just thought Punk knew that I'd never go back to Jacob. I probably should have realised how protective he'd be over Jacob contacting me, what with all the shit in the past. Mum, you do know Phil's still friends with some of his ex's? Hell I'm friends with a couple of them."

"Sometimes we have to remind the people we love just how much we love them. That being said, it doesn't mean he can go around accusing you of sleeping with Jacob behind his back. And where does you only being with him for your career come from? Fair enough he may still be friends with some of them but how would you feel if one he wasn't with called saying they wanted to get back together?"

"Remember that woman Eva I told you about? I wouldn't be happy about it but I wouldn't accuse him of sleeping with them."

"I remember. Now you know I don't normally condone violence but the more I hear about this woman the more I want to slap her."

Mia laughed at this. The idea of her mum hitting Eva was hilarious to her. She was pretty sure she would pay to see this.

Mia's mum smiled down the phone at hearing her daughter laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh, Tinks. Trust me, things will be fine with Phil. Yeah, he's angry at the situation, probably at himself too right now, but he'll calm down. The two of you just need to have a good talk."

"What If they're not mum? I can't lose him, I love him too much. I don't think I've ever been as happy as when I am with him. He makes everything better."

"Babygirl, you need to tell him what you just told me. That man is absolutely crazy about you and loves you just as much you love him, if not more. Talk to him; tell him you're not going anywhere, ok? Make sure that he knows Jacob isn't a threat."

"Yeah, mum I will. I love you."

* * *

It was Friday, time to get back on the road and head to Seattle for the house show that night. Mia still hadn't spoken to Punk but she had felt a little better about the whole thing after talking to her mum, now she just needed to speak to Punk. She missed him; she just hoped he would listen to what she had to say, hopefully before the show.

Walking through the arena car park the optimism Mia had about sorting things out disappeared as she saw Punk stood by his bus talking to Eva, a big smile plastered on Eva's face. She wondered what the latest shit Eva was saying about her to Punk was? But more importantly she wondered how much he would believe, that thought made her sad.

Walking into the arena, she saw Nikki and Natalya. Natalya spotted Mia and walking over to the younger diva, pulled her into a hug after noticing the sad look on her face.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mia let the older diva hug her, it always amazed her just how sweet the Canadian diva was; how she was always there to advise newer, younger diva's when they needed help.

"I saw Phil talking to Eva. How am I supposed to sort things out with him when he's listening to all the shit she's saying about me, Nattie?"

"He knows you Mia, though he may be acting like a massive idiot at the moment, when he calms down and starts thinking like a rational person again, he'll realise how much of an idiot he's been listening to her. Everything is going to be fine with you two."

As Mia pulled away from Nattie, Nikki wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Nattie's right. Yes, he's being an idiot listening to Eva and I'll be having words about that with him, but I also know how much he loves you. Just think of how good the make-up sex will be when you sort things out," the Bella twin winked at Mia making her laugh.

"Right I'm hungry; let's go get some actual food. Brie's trying to get me on one of her stupid juice detoxes, so not happening." Nikki declared as she started walking down the hallway.

"Oh poor you, I tried one of them before and it did not work. I think I lasted like two days." Mia looked sympathetically at Nikki.

After getting some food with the girls, making sure Brie wasn't in catering to catch Nikki cheating, Mia headed to the Diva's locker room with Nattie to get ready for the match they had against one another that night. Mia was happy about having a match, it was her first in a few weeks since teaming up with Punk.

Nikki was walking backstage looking for John, finding him she saw he was talking to Punk who was sat on a crate. Walking up to the two of them, she smacked Punk around the back of the head.

"Seriously I never took you for being a stupid idiot but now I'm changing my mind. How the hell can you actually believe what Eva is saying?! Mia is so in love with you and here you are acting like the world's biggest idiot!"

John smirked as he watched his girlfriend rip Punk a new one. Yeah Punk was his friend but he deserved it, someone needed to tell it to him straight. Punk momentarily held his head where she had hit him as Nikki glared at him.

"Yes, I'm aware that I've been an idiot-"

Nikki cut in before Punk could finish. "Oh you're aware? So tell me why Mia saw you talking to Eva earlier?"

Punk closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair before opening them again. "Mia saw that? She started talking to me and I told her I wasn't interested in what she had to say, that was all. Look I know I've been a massive jerk-"

Nikki once again cut him off. "Yeah you've been a jerk. Mia was practically in tears earlier because of you, she doesn't know where she stands with you. You need to sort things out with her and soon, otherwise you're going to lose her."

"Yeah I was planning on sorting things out with her, it's what I was talking to John about before you came and hit me. Look Nikki, I need your help. I need you to keep her busy for a couple of hours after the show."

Nikki eyes him suspiciously, "Why? What are you planning?"

* * *

With her match against Natalya over, Mia just wanted to head straight back to the hotel but the Bella Twins and Zack had other ideas. Nikki had informed her sister and Zack of Punk's plan, now they just had to keep her away from the hotel for a couple of hours to give Punk enough time to finish up at the arena and then do everything he needed to do at the hotel.

Nikki walked over to Mia, "We're going out tonight you need cheering up. No arguments."

Mia went to argue but Brie stopped her. "No arguments. You've been miserable all night. You need this."

Mike who had heard the end of the conversation walked over to the girls and Zack. "What does Mia need?" he inquired.

"A night out. You up for it?"

"I'm always up for a night out. Where we going?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Zack placed an arm on Mia's shoulders. "Yes you are hun. Brie's right you need it. It's just dinner and a couple of drinks."

Nikki was more brunt about the whole thing compared to Zack. "You're coming out tonight whether you like It or not. I will drag you kicking and screaming if I have to. I'm not letting you go back to the hotel and sit around being sad all night because Punk is acting like a jerk."

Mia smiled at Nikki, "You're scary sometimes, but fine, I'll come out for a bit but I'm not drinking. Let me go back to the hotel and get changed first."

Nikki knew she couldn't let Mia go back to the hotel, she didn't know exactly when Punk would be at the hotel but she didn't want to risk Mia catching him before everything was ready. "Get changed here, you have stuff with you. I know you, if I let you go to the hotel I'll never get you out. Come on, have a shower and then I'll do your make-up."

Mia knew it was pointless arguing, the Bella's were adamant on her going out and nothing was going to change their mind. She rolled her eyes before heading to the locker room to shower and change.

Mia had to admit the steakhouse that the Bella's suggested was really nice, and she was pretty hungry. Sat at a table at the back with the Bella's, Zack and Mike, Mia was trying to enjoy herself and she was to an extent, but still, she couldn't stop thinking about Punk. Every time she saw a happy couple, it reminded her of how bad things were with Punk. The more time went on, she was regretting her decision to not tell Punk about the call. She honestly thought she was doing the right thing at the time; it's not like Jacob's words meant anything to her. All they had done was make her realise just how much she loved Punk, how much he completed her. Yet it seemed that her choice was pushing Punk further away from her.

Heading back to the table later, after going to the toilet, Mia decided she'd had enough. As much as she appreciated her friends taking her out, she couldn't keep the pretence up anymore that she was ok and having a good time. The whole situation with Punk was killing her. She needed to see him, to talk to him. She needed to make him understand why she didn't tell him, but more importantly she needed to tell him how much she loved him.

"Hey guys, thanks for dragging me out, I needed it, but I'm going to head back now. Have a good night." She smiled at her friends.

"You can't go, the night's still young and you're not in the house show tomorrow night so it's not like you have to be up early."

"Nikki, don't look at me like that. Look I need to speak to Phil and try to sort things out and I can't do that from here, can I?"

Zack exchanged a look with Brie knowing they wouldn't be able to convince Mia to stay any longer without her getting suspicious.

"I'll walk back to the hotel with you. I need to get my beauty sleep after all." Zack grinned at her.

Walking into the lift after getting back to the hotel, Mia had never been so relieved. She soon regretted her decision to walk back with Zack, she had never known him to be so slow. He had felt the need to constantly stop and look at things and every time she had asked him what he was doing and why he was taking so long, he would tell her he was just taking the beauty of the city in. How people never too the time to appreciate things, simple things.

Getting out of the elevator and walking down the corridor to her room she noticed Zack had stopped again. By this point he was doing anything to give Punk some more time, not that Mia was any the wiser as to what was going on.

"Seriously Zack, what now? Don't tell me you're appreciating the colour of the walls?" she smirked at him.

He grinned back at her, "Well now you mention it, they're not bad."

She shook her head at him, amused. "They're white walls Zack, not that amazing."

Mia carried on walking, stopping just before she reached her door. Turning around, she put her arms out to hug Zack.

"Thank you for tonight."

"No problem sweetheart," Zack gave her one last hug and a quick peck on the cheek before carrying on down the corridor to his own room. By this point he knew he couldn't keep her away from her room any longer. He just hoped Punk had everything sorted.

Opening her door and walking in, Mia stopped, her breath catching in her throat at what she saw before her.

* * *

I decided to be evil and end the chapter here :p


	23. You Stole My Heart

So with all the talk that Punk has quit WWE -Which I really hope is not true and is just a work- hopefully this chapter will cheer you up :)

* * *

Mia let the door close behind her as she stood staring at the sight before her, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around her hotel room. Mia had opted not to share a room with anyone, wanting to be on her own with everything that had been happening. So her room was pretty basic; a double bed, a nightstand and a small couch on the other side of the large room next to a round black table.

Punk had covered the room with rose petals; rose petals were also arranged in the shape of a heart on the bed, with lit candles in various places around the room, mainly on the black table. But what really caught Mia's eye were the rose petals on a large section of the cream carpeted floor that Punk had arranged to spell out the words 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you.'

Punk himself, dressed in a black suit with the first few buttons undone so you could see some of the tattoos on his chest, stood near the bed. Mia remained stuck in her spot as she kept looking between the words spelt out on the floor and Punk.

"This explains why Nikki insisted on me going out and why Zack was acting so weird," was all Mia managed to say as she stood their shocked. Yeah it was obvious, but she had to say something and those were the first words out of her mouth.

Punk couldn't help but smile at Mia's obvious statement, it was so her and he found it adorable. "Yeah, I asked Nikki to keep you busy for a few hours. I've been a massive jerk and I know this doesn't make up for it but it's a start."

Punk walked over to her and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that had started to roll down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Tinks you're killing me. I hate being the reason you're crying." Punk's voice was so soft, almost a whisper.

"I wasn't expecting all of this," Mia pointed to the candles and rose petals around the room. "I thought I'd messed everything up, I thought you hated me." Mia's voice cracked as the last words came out of her mouth.

Punk cupped both of her cheeks, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the fresh tears that fell. "I could never hate you Tinks. I was the one who messed things up acting like an idiot, not you."

Punk dropped his hands from her face, instead taking one of her hands in his as he led her to the bed.

Mia turned around to face Punk reluctant to sit on the bed, "I don't want to mess up all your work. Did you buy up all the roses in a florist?" she asked, laughing slightly.

Punk sat on the the bed puling her down on to his lap so she sat sideways on him anyway, one hand resting on the small of her back whilst the other pushed some hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "Pretty much, I've got a lot of making up to do."

Mia placed a hand on his cheek before kissing him softly; it felt good kissing him again. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the call-"

Punk cut her off, placing a finger on her lips. "I love you too. I'm the one messed up. I've acted like a massive jerk and I'm sorry, Tinks, so sorry. Part of me was mad at him for contacting you again after everything he did to you; I didn't want him upsetting you. Yet this other stupid and slightly insecure part of me thought that maybe, after how big a part of your life he was, you might still want him especially with you not telling me about the call. It's stupid I know. "

Mia caressed Punk's cheek, feeling worse about not telling him about the call after what he had just told her. It was her turn to be honest with him now.

"If I could go back, I would've told you about the call straight away. I didn't because the call and Jacob's words meant absolutely nothing to me and I didn't think they meant anything to him, he was drunk. I told him it was too late and I'd moved on, I was happy and then I ended the call. After I ended the call and I turned back around, and as I was watching you sleep, you looked so peaceful, it made me realise just how in love with you I am. You make me so happy, happier than I've ever been. I can't imagine my life without you, Phil. Jacob isn't a threat you don't need to worry about him. I'm never going back to him, he's the past. Even if I wasn't with you and he told me he wanted to get back together the answer would still be no. But I am with you, and so happy, you're my future and you're the only person I want to be with. You stole my heart a long time ago Punk and that's not about to change."

Punk sat there for a moment taking in everything she had just told him, every time he thought it wasn't possible to love her more than he did, she proved him wrong.

Punk looked at Mia with such intensity and love, his thumb running across her bottom lip. "How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?"

Mia placed one of his hands on her chest, holding it above her heart. "Like I said, you stole my heart a long time ago, nothing's changed there. You're not going to lose me."

Mia stood up from her spot on Punk's lap, Punk standing up as well. A smirk curved her lip she started undoing the buttons on Punk's shirt.

"You know as good as you look in a suit, and boy do you look good, you look even better with nothing on."

Pun grinned at her, "Is that so?"

Mia nodded her head before she started a trail of kisses down his chest before finding his lips. Punk's hands roamed her body, pulling off the leather jacket and top she wore as pulled them both down onto the bed. Both of them loosing the rest of their clothing in quick succession.

Punk looked down, admiring Mia's body before he lightly brushed his thumb over one of her nipples Mia squirmed at his touch as she pulled him down onto her. Punk loved to tease her, building up the sexual tension further. Though tonight, Mia wasn't about to let him, she'd missed him too much; she was too impatient right now to spend too long on foreplay. Pushing him onto the bed, she climbed over him so she was straddling him. She started to rub herself against him, enjoying the look on his face.

"Now who's the tease?" Punk smirked at her, his hands on her waist chucking her down onto the bed before slipping two fingers inside her, Mia letting out a moan.

"You like that?" he whispered into her ear, all that came out of her mouth was moans. Then before she knew he'd pulled his fingers out of her, his cock now completely filling her to the core as she wrapped her legs around his waist, nails digging into his back as he thrust into her.

"Faster," she moaned to him as she nibbled his ear.

Her fingers raked his back as he pushed further into her faster and harder, he could feel her walls tightening around him as her orgasm built up. Punk knew he couldn't hold on any longer as he released his seed into her but still continued to thrust into her, his movements frantic and uncoordinated. Mia 's fingers dug into his shoulder as she came crying out his name a minute later, her legs shaky while her orgasm washed over her. Pulling out of Mia, Punk fell back onto the bed pulling Mia into his arms.

Both of their bodies were covered in a layer of sweat as she lay in his arms. Punk drew circles on her back with his index finger as they caught their breath.

Waking up, Mia smiled remembering the night before. She was lying on her side with her back to Punk's chest, his arm around her waist. It felt good waking up in Punk's arms again; sometimes she wished they could just stay that way forever. Moving around so she was facing him she couldn't help but smile at him, smiling more when she felt his arm tighten around her so she was even closer to him.

"Morning Tinks," Mia smiled at his sleepy voice. It was one of her favourite things about him. A rarity to hear considering he didn't sleep much and was normally awake before her but something she loved none the less.

She couldn't help but laugh as he suddenly rolled onto his back pulling her with him so she now lay completely on top of him before kissing her.

"Morning to you too," she smiled down at him. Mia began placing butterfly kisses all over his face. "I love you."

Punk placed a hand on the back of her head pulling her down so he could kiss her lips. "I love you too," he murmured against her lips.

Mia moaned into the kiss as Punk's tongue found hers, both of them fighting for dominance of the kiss. Their kiss, however, was cut short by Punk's phone ringing. Mia moved off of Punk, reaching over and grabbing his phone for him. As he answered the call, Mia moved back so she was straddling Punk who was now sat up in the middle of the bed, placing soft kisses down his neck.

Ending the call and dropping the phone down onto the bed, Punk loosely wrapped his arms around Mia's waist.

"So how long do I have you for before you have to leave to do the interview?"

"I don't have to leave until about one," Punk answered before kissing her shoulder blade.

* * *

Nikki smiled, glad to see Mia and Punk had sorted things out and were back to being completely loved up. After sorting things out they had been practically glued to each other for the rest of the house shows that weekend. Now it was Monday, time for Raw, and the two were still completely content to just be in each -others company as they sat in catering.

As Nikki walked out of catering into the corridor she spotted Eva and knew now was the perfect time to have that chat with Eva she'd been meaning to the past week. Walking up to the red headed diva that had her back to Nikki, Nikki touched her shoulder to get her attention. Turning around, Eva was met with a glaring Nikki.

"We need to talk."

Eva looked confused, "Okay…what's up?"

"I'm going to make this plain and simple, we both know we're not friends and we're never going to be. Mia, on the other hand, is and I'm protective of my friends. You try to get between her and Phil again, and you'll find out just how protective I am." Nikki gave Eva one last look before walking away.

Back in catering, Punk broached the subject of Christmas with Mia, unsure of her plans for the holiday that was only a couple of weeks away.

"So I was wondering, what are your plans for Christmas? Are you staying this side of the Atlantic or going back to England to spend it with your family?"

Mia looked at him surprised by the question; she knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas.

"I was planning on staying here." Mia looked at him nervously, biting down on her bottom lip. "I know we've only been together a few months and you're not the biggest fan of Christmas, but I was wondering, erm if you wanted to spend it together? Unless you've got other plans which is totally fine by the way I –"

Punk cut her off with a kiss, finding it adorable how nervous she was about asking him.

Breaking the kiss Punk smiled at her, "You're adorable when you get all nervous. I'd love to spend Christmas with you, Tinks. I normally go over and spend it with my sisters and I know for a fact that they'd love it just as much as me if you came too."

Mia couldn't help but smile as she kissed Punk again, loving the thought of spending Christmas with Punk and his family.

Interrupting them, AJ and Kaitlyn joined them at the table both with big smiles on their faces at seeing their friends so happy.

"You guys seriously need to check Twitter; it's blowing up about you two. Your secret is out," AJ grinned at the pair as they turned to look at them, Mia on Punk's lap.

"What?" Mia raised an eyebrow at her two best friends.

Kaitlyn smiled before explaining, "Oh yeah. Someone got some pictures of you guys kissing outside an arena at the weekend, not surprising with how loved up you two have been this weekend. Twitter and Tumblr is going crazy."

Punk groaned at all the thought of all the stories going around the internet of people 'knowing' everything about their relationship. As well as all the tweets he and Mia would get.

AJ piped up again, a mock hurt expression on her face she turned to Punk. "I guess this means Punklee is over. I'm going to miss you punkybear." She put a hand to her face pretending to wipe tears away much to the amusement of everyone at the table.

Punk smiled, "We had a good run, CrayJ. We had a good run."


	24. Crimmus

With the lead up to Christmas, Raw was being pre-recorded so the superstars could have a week off for the holidays. Mia couldn't wait to get Raw and Smackdown recorded so she could head back with Punk to his place in Chicago. She was looking forward to spending a whole week with him in Chicago without having to drive or catch a flight to a new city or doing tv and radio interviews on next to no sleep. As much as she, and others, loved working for WWE, living out their dream, it was nice having the time off at the end of the year.

Mia sat with her back to the arm of the couch and her legs over Punk's lap as they sat in his locker room enjoying some time alone before Raw started. Things had continued to be good between the two of them, though Mia had received a couple more texts from Jacob asking to meet up. Punk was aware of the texts but, after the heart to heart with Mia previously, was no longer worried about them or Mia being interested in Jacob. Their alone time didn't last long though as AJ and Kaitlyn walked in.

"Hey guys, how's things?" Kaitlyn smiled sitting down on a chair.

"We're good. Ooh girls don't let me forget to give you your presents before we leave tonight."

"Oooh presents," AJ cooed as she sat on the other side of Punk. "Yours is back at the hotel, I'll give it to you later."

As AJ spoke to Mia she smiled when she noticed Mia was wearing one of Punk's hoodies. Since they started dating, Mia had a tendency of stealing Punk's hoodies and normally wore them backstage.

"I see you've stolen another of Phil's hoodies. What's this, the fourth one?"

"She's not keeping that one, that's a favourite."

Mia patted Punk's cheek, "Bless you, so cute, but you're not getting this back."

"We'll see about that." Punk smirked at Mia, both knowing he'd be getting her out of that hoodie back at the hotel that night.

"So Phil, you ready for the match tonight? Ready for Colby to kick your ass?" Kaitlyn smiled. Ever since Punk had entered the storyline with the Shield, it had become a running joke between the friends. Normally with Kaitlyn and Mia joking around all the time telling the other that their boyfriend was going to beat the other persons boyfriend.

"Oh Celeste so cute of you but your boyfriend is going down tonight." Punk smirked at the Texan.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is going to beat your boyfriend up." Mia grinned at Kaitlyn before kissing Punk's cheek.

* * *

Walking down the corridor backstage later that night Punk and Mia saw the camera man and director waiting there with Renee. It was time for another backstage interview with Renee before Punk's match-Him, John Cena and Big E Langston vs The Shield.

Mia and Renee were pretty friendly, having met when Mia was at NXT. Mia walked over to Renee smiling.

"Hey, how's my favourite Canadian?"

Renee turned around smiling. "Hey, I'm good-"

Renee was cut off from whatever else she was going to say as the director declared it was time to start filming the segment.

Mia and Punk stood next to each other, Punk with an arm around Mia's lower back.

Renee smiled into the camera, "Please welcome my guests at this time, CM Punk and Mia. Punk your thoughts on your match tonight where you, John Cena and Big E Langston will take on The Shield?"

"You know I'm not too bothered about Cena and Langston being involved. I'm just looking forward to getting my hands on The Shield...again I proved at TLC why I'm the best in the world when I beat all three of them and I'm going to continue to do that."

Renee smiled, "Mia, we've seen you ringside at a lot of Punk's matches or, recently, on commentary. Can we expect the same tonight?"

"You can Renee. I'll be on commentary again tonight."

"Punk, we've seen you go one on one with Dean Ambrose several times. Will you be focusing on him tonight in the ring, or going after one of the other members?"

"Renee, I've beat Ambrose so many times now it's getting funny. I could do it in my sleep. It's not even a challenge anymore." Punk smirked before he and Mia walked off.

Walking down to the ring with Punk, Mia quickly kissed him, the crowd cheering, before making her way over to the commentary table to join Michael Cole and JBL.

_JBL: _And we're joined once again on commentary tonight by the lovely Mia.

_Mia: _You are. This must be nice for you JBL, now you don't have to listen to everything that comes out of Michael's mouth during this match, all his theories. You have me for company as well tonight, keeping it real.

The match had been underway for ten minutes before Ambrose suddenly made his way over to wear Mia sat at the commentary table, standing right next to her before crouching down and then inhaling her scent before smirking at her and then making his way back to the ring. Punk was still recovering on the mat after being stuck in the Shield's corner for several minutes, each member of the Shield tagging in and attacking him.

_Cole: _That was strange. Did Dean Ambrose just smell you, Mia?

_Mia:_ He did. I feel the need to shower after that.

_JBL:_ I think he's playing mind games with Punk. And Punk makes the tag to Big E who goes after Rollins.

_Cole: _You never know with Dean Ambrose, he's a strange guy. Langston goes for his finisher but Rollins stops it with a kick.

The match continued with both sides breaking up pins before the ref called for the DQ after Reigns broke up Langston's pin on Ambrose. As Punk, Cena and Langston stood in the ring, Mia got up from her seat and went to join them, hugging Punk as she climbed into the ring.

* * *

With everything all recorded, giving all the superstars a week off for Christmas, Mia had been staying with Punk the last few of days at his house In Chicago. Neither of them leaving his bedroom, apart from for food, for the first couple of days. Today, however, they would have to as Punk's friends Natalie and Colt were visiting.

Sat on the large couch in Punk's living room next to Punk, Mia started eating another cupcake; Punk's friends Natalie and Colt were there and Natalie had brought some festive cupcakes round that she had made, Mia was a big fan.

"Seriously can I just hire you to cook for me for the rest of my life?" Mia asked Natalie before taking another bite of the cupcake.

"Won't work, I've been asking her for years." Colt chimed in.

"But she likes me more than you, Cabana." Mia smirked.

"Lies, heinous lies," Colt feigned shock, holding a hand up.

Punk and Natalie sat laughing at the pair. They always ended up teasing each other when together, or teaming up against Punk. Punk found it funny and was glad his friends and girlfriend got on so well.

"You know it's the truth. Ask Natalie, she'll tell you."

Natalie held a hand up smiling, "I'm not getting involved in this."

"She just doesn't want to hurt your feelings, Colt." Mia whispered.

"We all know I'm Natalie's favourite, not you two children." Punk smirked at the two of them.

"That's cold, bro." Colt looked at his friend.

Mia gave Punk a mock hurt face as she crawled along the large couch to sit next to Colt. "I can't believe you called us children."

Colt patted her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetheart, he' just jealous of how awesome we are."

Mia nodded, "You're right, Cabana. Some people will just never reach our level."

Punk shook his head at his friend and girlfriend. "You guys are so special."

Mia grinned, "Thanks." She then turned to Colt, "So Colt, any more videos of Punk I need to see?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Colt's face, "Well there is-"

Pun cut him off, "Don't you dare, Cabana. She still reminds me constantly of the lap dance video you just had to show her."

Mia smiled at the memory of the video, "Hey Cabana's an adult he can do what he wants. If he wants to show me embarrassing videos of you, I'm not going to deny him that privilege. Anyway, you're just jealous that he gives a better lap dance than you."

"How did I end up with such an evil girlfriend?"

"I believe it's because you couldn't resist my wonderful charm," Mia grinned at Punk

Colt tapped Mia's shoulder to get her attention, "Here we go, watch this." He held his phone in front of her.

"Oooh what's he doing in this one?" Mia's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day, Punk couldn't help but smile.

Colt smirked, "Karaoke."

Punk groaned knowing exactly what video Colt was about to show Mia, knowing she wouldn't let him forget about it anytime soon. Mia burst out laughing at watching Punk sing 'summer nights' with Mickie James and Chris Jericho.

"Holy crap that was amazing! I swear one day I'm just going to spend the entire day watching videos of you on YouTube."

"Yeah, or not babe. You really don't need to do that, and Colt, stop showing her them."

"Grinch," Natalie smiled at Punk.

"Not you too, Natalie. What is this, the pick on Punk club?" he joked.

"Omg yes, like Friends, only it's the 'We hate CM Punk' club instead of Rachel."

Colt laughed, "I'll make some t-shirts."

"Haha, yes this is epic!" Ma clapped her hands.

Punk pointed at Mia and Colt. "You two shouldn't be allowed to be together when you're hyped up on sugar."

"You know you love us really?"

"Her yes, "Punk pointed to Mia, "You not so much."

Mia gave Punk the straightest face she could in her amused state. "Hey, be nice to Colt."

Colt smiled, "Yeah be nice to me Phil."

"Or what, you two going to elope together?"

"We might do. What do you say, Mia?"

"I'm up for it. Orlando is good this time of the year."

"You got it, honey."

"Natalie, you can come too." Mia smiled at the woman sitting on the other couch.

Natalie smiled, "I'm up for that."

Punk looked at Natalie pretending to be shocked, "Traitor."

Natalie shrugged, "They amuse me."

"Yeah, she appreciates our awesomeness."

"Come back here, "Punk pointed to where he sat at the other end of the large couch, "and I'll show you how much I appreciate you."

Mia grinned, moving back down the couch to Punk and sat on his lap, an arm around his shoulders. "You were saying."

Punk cupped her cheek before kissing her.

After Colt and Punk left later on in the evening, Mia and Punk cuddled up on the couch, Punk lying on his back with Mia partially lying on him sandwiched between him and the back of the couch with a hand resting on Punk's chest. A blanket covering them as they watched one of Punk's DVD's.

Looking down a little later Punk saw that Mia had fallen asleep, he smiled at how peaceful she looked. Pulling the blanket up further to cover her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and wrapping an arm around her waist, content to just lie there with her.

* * *

Waking up Mia turned to look at the clock on the bed side table, it was 8:15. Punk was already up, she figured he had been for a few hours, remembering it was Christmas day she jumped out of bed and headed down the stairs.

Mia and Punk had arrived at Charlie's, Chez's mum, house the day before; Chez, Chaleen and Cassie had already arrived earlier that day.

Walking into the large kitchen she saw Punk and Charlie sat at the island. Walking up so she stood by his side, Mia placed her hands on his shoulders before placing a kiss on cheek. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

Punk turned around in his seat so he was facing Mia, pulling her to stand between his legs, "Merry Crimmus, Tinks."

Lying on the couch, Mia was so full she was sure she was going to burst. Punk hadn't warned her just how good a cook Charlie was and just how much food she made at Christmas. Punk chuckled as he went and joined Mia on the couch, lifting her feet up so he could sit under them before proceeding to give her a foot massage.

"Mmmm that feels good," Mia smiled, her eyes closed as she relaxed.

Punk smiled at her, he wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas but he had to admit he'd had an amazing day with Mia and his family.

"Have you had a good time today?"

Mia opened her eyes so she could look at him, nodding her head. "I've had an amazing time today. I would get up and kiss you but that involves movement and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to move for the next week. Come lie down this end with me." Mia pointed to the space between her and the back of the couch for Punk to lie down next to her.

Moving down the couch, lying on his side with his back against the back of the couch with Mia's head resting on his bicep, Punk kissed her forehead. "Hey there, gorgeous."

"Hey there yourself. I love you and I love the bracelet and earrings you got me."

Along with some small bits Punk had got her, he had bought her a beautiful silver bracelet that had a small heart coming off it and a pair of gorgeous silver earrings. She didn't want to even think of how much he had spent. She knew he had plenty of money and didn't really buy a lot for himself but that didn't mean she wanted him spending it all on her; he already always insisted on paying the bill whenever they went out somewhere. As she lay with him, however, on the couch she couldn't help but smile at how good a day she had had and how happy she was.

"I love you too, Tinks," Punk smiled before finding her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

So I recently discovered the video on YouTube of Punk, Mickie James and Jericho singing Summer Nights and if you haven's already seen it i suggest you do. It is amazing!

Also, I don't actually know what the name of Chez, Cassie and Chaleen's mum is. It could be Charlie it could be something completely different, but Charlie is what i went with, sticking with the letter C lol


End file.
